


A Grand Old Lady a Due South Novel part II

by FancyFree2813



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyFree2813/pseuds/FancyFree2813
Summary: Renfield and Kerri have purchased an authentic Victorian fixer upper. Renfield goes to the hospital, Kerri has a broken wrist and Ray falls in love with the plumber. Oh, and Benton meets a steamroller in a sexy red cocktail dress and Slogger boots – who drives a Ferrari.
Relationships: Ray Kowalski/Other, Renfield Turnbull/Kerri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Grand Old Lady a Due South Novel part II

Chapter 18

By the first of the week the old roof shingles and a considerable portion of the sheathing had been removed, the lumber for repairs to the soon to be dressing room had been delivered and the plumbers had arrived.  


Ben continued to work in the garden and Ray put the finishing touches on the tile in the entry hall – then roped the area off to keep workmen from stepping on his handiwork. When the plumber and his crew arrived, they knew immediately that the front entry was off limits.  


Ray ran into the plumber as he was heading to check the lumber delivery. The plumber, Phil, introduced himself thinking Ray was the homeowner.  


“Morning, Mr. Turnbull, Phil O’Leary.”  


“Ya got the wrong guy,” Ray said, shaking the man’s hand. “Name’s Ray, Ray Kowalski. Turnbull’s my friend and he’s in the backyard.”  


“Sorry,” Phil chuckled. “My partner was the one who came to give the estimate. I’ve never met Mr. Turnbull,”  


“Hey, Dad, you got the wrong guy!” A young woman yelled, walking toward them.  


“This’d be my partner, my daughter Rachel. This is Mr. Kowalski.”  


“Ray,” he shook her hand as she offered hers. “Never met a lady plumber.”  


“I get that a lot.” She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat.  


She walked on into the house and Ray couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was tall, almost as tall as him, slender with gorgeous red hair, bright green eyes, and a face full of freckles. Even with the freckles she was just a cute as could be, and obviously Irish though and through.  


“Well that’s just stupid, Kowalski,” he muttered and continued on to take inventory of the lumber.  


He and Ben started hauling lumber for the floor joists to the dressing room later that morning. He found himself avoiding Rachel, but he wasn’t quite sure why. He also felt a little angry when Fraser stopped to talk to her about the tub they were preparing to install.  


“Ya comin’ or not? Can’t do this alone, ya know!” Ray barked, not at all sure what was eating him. “Sorry,” he said as Ben met him at the bottom of the stairs. “I don’t know why I’ve got such a short fuse today.”  


Ben was pretty sure he knew but thought better of making any comment. “Why don’t we just finish getting what we need upstairs?”  


“Sure.”  


Once they had completed their task Ben went back to the garden and Ray went to settle his nerves with a soda and some chips. He ran into Renfield in the kitchen.  


“When I first met Kerri, I assumed that she would be more interested in Constable Fraser than in me,” Renfield said.  


“Huh? What?”  


“Just don’t make that assumption, that’s all I’m saying. There are some women who are impervious to Ben’s charms.”  


Renfield left Ray alone with his thoughts. His confusing thoughts. After a while he went back upstairs to survey the work that needed to be done to the dressing room.  


“I love this old house,” Rachel said, coming up behind him.  


“It sorta grows on ya,” Ray agreed.  


“The Turnbulls certainly seem like a great couple. Have you known them long?”  


Several lifetimes, Ray thought. “Long enough ta know yer right. Two best people in the world. They’re really great friends.”  


“Do you live in the area?” she asked.  


“No, Chicago.”  


“Aha! I thought I detected a mid-west accent!”  


“Illinois, born and raised.”  


“I teach school in Skokie.”  


“My folks live in Skokie! I figured ya’d be from here.”  


“Nah. I just come back summers to help my dad. He always wanted a son to take on the business, he got me instead, for summers, at least.”  


“So how’d ya end up in Skokie?”  


“Went to Northwestern and just stayed.”  


“Ya got a husband or…or someone back home?”  


“What is it they say – I’m between love interests at the present time.”  


“Then how about pizza sometime soon?”  


“Soon?”  


“I’m gonna have ta be goin’ back to work one of these days.”  


“You haven’t said what you do?”  


“Detective Ray Kowalski, at yer service.”  


“You’re a cop! That must be scary in Chicago.”  


“Well, at least yer not runnin’ in the opposite direction. Sometimes bein’ a cop scares women off.”  


“I think being a police officer is rather noble,” she admitted. “So, to answer your question, yes. How about tonight? We should be done here about 5:00. Pick me up about 6:30? The address is on my card.”  


“Great.”  


Rachel went back to work and so did Ray.  


By 5pm everyone was done from the long hot day, literally. The gardeners were dirty and sweaty, the carpenter was sweaty and dusty, and the plumbers were just sweaty. It was time for showers all around and then dinner. Since Kerri was the only one who didn’t need a shower immediately, she volunteered to put together dinner for them after the plumbers left.  


She decided just to broil some chicken and make a simple salad. Before the guys left the kitchen, she called to them, “chicken good for everyone?”  


“Uh, not for me,” Ray called back.  


“You want something else?”  


“Uh, no…I sorta…got a date,” Ray was hesitant to admit.  


“Rachel?” Kerri grinned.  


Ben and Renfield didn’t need to ask, they’d known by the look on Ray’s face for the last few hours.  


“Yeah.”  


“Great!” Kerri couldn’t stop grinning. “Well, I hope she’s good enough for you!”  


“It’s just a date!”  


“I hope you have a wonderful time. Renfield let him have the shower first, he needs extra time to primp.”  


“God, I shoulda just kept my mouth shut!” Ray muttered as he rushed upstairs. But he did have to admit that he was really looking forward to their dinner together. As he’d first observed she was a very pretty Irish girl, but there was much more to it than that. She was easy to talk to, wasn’t bothered by the fact that he was a cop, and he felt comfortable around her.  


Once Ray had showered and put on the only shirt he had that looked halfway decent, he hurried back downstairs to find Kerri in the kitchen trying her best to put together a one-handed salad.  


“You don’t even need to ask,” she said with her back to him.  


“What?”  


“Yes, you can borrow my car.”  


“Well, that’s not what I was gonna ask, but thanks.” He really liked the idea of going on a date in that car. It sort of made him feel like a kid again.  


“So?”  


“So what?”  


Kerri giggled. “Your mind is certainly on something else…hmm! What were you going to ask me?”  


“Oh! Sorry. Gonna ask if ya know any good Italian restaurants? I said pizza, but I was thinkin’ made somethin a little fancier.”  


“Giulietta in Little Italy! Renfield still has not been able to recreate their coda alla vaccinara and it drives him nuts.” She looked at his confused face and laughed. “That’s oxtail stew! If you can’t figure out the menu, just order the chef’s pick. They have sharing plates, so it would be a great ice breaker for a first date. And have the server suggest the wine.”  


“Great! Thanks!” Ray turned to leave but Kerri called after him.  


“Hey! One question before you go? Whatever happened between you and Maria?”  


“Ya mean Stella? She told me ‘bout that ‘n you were right, I’d never even a talked ta her if I’d thought her name was Stella. When they got the word that they were all bein’ reassigned she went ta Moosejaw or somewhere. Last I heard she was getting’ married ta some snowmobile salesman.”  


“I liked her. I wish it could have worked out for you two. Anyway, have fun tonight and don’t hurt my car.”  


Ray gave her the ‘what do ya think I am, stupid?’ look and hurried out.  


Ray had a little trouble finding the address, so he picked Rachel up just a little late. He was stunned when she answered the door. Without the coveralls and with just a little makeup she was very pretty. But the bright blue silk blouse she was wearing made her eyes and especially her hair glow.  


“Sorry I’m late. You clean up real nice,” he said without thinking. “Sorry, that didn’t come out right!”  


Rachel laughed as she closed the door behind her. “So do you!”  


“Cool car,” she gushed as he opened the door for her. “But I can’t imagine it’s yours. Mrs. Turnbull’s?”  


“What makes ya think it’s not mine? Am I too much of a dweeb for a 66’ Mustang?”  


“Of course not. It’s pink!”  


“Ah, yes, it is! ‘N ya can call her Kerri. ‘N he’s Renfield, or Turnbull is what I call him. Mind if I put the top down? It might mess up your beautiful hair.”  


“I’d love it – but just a sec.” She fished through her bag and found a scrunchy. In one swift motion she pulled her hair back, twisted it, wound on the scrunchy, and immediately had it in a secure bun. “I get a lot of practice doing this with a classroom full of 3rd graders.”  


“I love drivin’ this car, especially with the top down, on a warm night like this.”  


But with the top down it was a little too noisy for much conversation, so they drove to the restaurant in silence.  


“Wow! Great choice,” Rachel gushed as Ray found a place to park. “I’ve always wanted to come here, but I never have. I hear the food is really good,” Rachel said as they walked to the front of the restaurant.  


“Kerri recommended it. She says Turnbull’s been tryin’ ta recreate their food ‘n hasn’t been able ta do it.”  


They didn’t have a reservation, but since it was fairly early on a Monday evening they didn’t need to wait for a table. And since it was a lovely, pleasant evening they decided to dine al fresco. They were seated under a huge umbrella in an area surrounded by planters and a short wrought iron fence. The entire area was awash with the fragrance of rosemary.  


Once they had been seated, she finally asked, “is Renfield a chef?”  


“I don’t think he’s had any formal trainin’, but he’s the best cook I’ve ever known. He could take an old boot ‘n make it taste like prime steak!”  


Rachel chuckled. “My brother’s like that. Give him a cabbage and some potatoes and he can make just about anything.”  


“Good Irish food! Yer folks from Ireland? I didn’t hear an accent.”  


“My Dad’s folks, both sides. County Kerry. My mom was 3rd generation Irish/Canadian, her ancestors hailed from County Mayo. So that makes me Irish, through and through. Hence the red hair and green eyes.”  


“Ya’ve got beautiful eyes! I don’t think I’ve ever known anyone with green eyes before.”  


“I wasn’t fishing for compliments, you know, but thanks,” she said, with just a hint of embarrassment. “Speaking of Irish – do you read Italian?” she asked, looking at the menu.  


“No, but Kerri said if we couldn’t figure it out just ask for the chef’s special and we won’t be disappointed.  


They did just that, ordered the chef’s special and let the waiter suggest a wine pairing.  


When their meals arrived, they had a delicious braciola di maiale. Neither of them had ever eaten it before and therefore had no basis for comparison, but it was wonderful, none the less.  


“Every been to Italy?” she asked.  


“No, but I can sorta imagine it right now. With this great food and company, a canal where the street is with a gondola thing sailing by. Music in the distance.”  


“Ah yes! You’re a romantic, Mr. Kowalski!”  


Ray cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed, and then changed the subject. “So, I know ya got one brother,” Ray said while enjoying his meal. “Any more?”  


Rachel almost choked on her food. “I guess you could say so, sort of. One brother, six sisters,” she laughed.  


Ray’s eyes grew huge. “No wonder ya stayed in the US – eight kids! Wow! Yer mom must be worn out!”  


Rachel’s lovely green eyes grew sad. “My mother passed away two years ago. She had breast cancer.”  


“I’m SO sorry! Sometimes I don’t know when ta keep my big mouth shut.”  


“Oh! Not at all. You had no way of knowing. It hit my dad pretty hard, so even though we’re all grown and most of us have kids of our own we try to take turns being with him. I get the summers because I’m a teacher.”  


“Yer family’s really close. I like that. How many nieces and nephews ya got?”  


“Let’s see, as of today,” she started counting on her fingers, “as of today…I’ve lost count,” she laughed as she brushed her fingers together, as if to brush the numbers away. “Seriously, 22. 15 girls and 7 boys…and counting. My brother just got married and one sister is pregnant. So who knows from one week to the next.”  


“They all got red hair ‘n green eyes like their auntie?” he grinned.  


“Red hair yes, green eyes, no. The red hair and green eyes combo is very rare.”  


And very beautiful, Ray thought.  


“You should see us when we all get together – it’s like a redhead convention!”  


“I’d like ta see that.”  


“Whoa, be careful what you wish for!” She ginned as she searched through her bag. She found her phone and pulled up a picture.  


“Holy sh – sorry. That’s a boat load a people. And everyone’s got a lot of hair – red hair!”  


“That’s us. When we all get together, we have to gather in the park, it’s the only place we’ll all fit. Or rent a hall at Christmas for the entire extended family. My Dad’s Mom is still alive, and he has two sisters and one brother. With four generations that’s well over one hundred people.”  


“Are all a them still in this area – ‘cept you of course?”  


“Believe it or not, yes. I am currently living the farthest from home.”  


“’N they all come at Christmas?  


“We have a sort of family secretary who coordinates the date and makes the arrangements, so yes, every year for several years we’ve been able to get EVERYONE together!” she said proudly  


“Don’t tell me, let me guess – yer the secretary?” It was evident to Ray when he heard the pride in her voice.  


“Yep, because I have so little else to do!”  


“You the only one who’s not married?”  


“Yes…” she hesitated. “I’m widowed.”  


Lord, Ray thought, that’s twice! “Sorry, big mouth again.”  


“And again I say, you had no way of knowing. Jimmy was killed in Kandahar. He was a civilian hired to teach English. It’s been six years now.” She needed to change the subject, so she asked, “we’ve spent most of this wonderful meal talking about me. Tell me about you.”  


“Born and raised in Chicago. Divorced, touchy subject. Polish American parents, also a touchy subject. No siblings. That’s me.”  


“No brothers or sisters is hard for me to imagine, but it sounds rather…quiet. And I’ll bet you didn’t have to share a bedroom with anyone!”  


“There is that.”  


“Are you close to your parents?”  


“Mom, yes. Dad, more so now. He ‘bout disowned me when I joined the force. But he finally came around a coupla years ago.”  


“What?” she said.  


“Hmm?”  


“I can tell by the look on your face there’s more you were going to say.”  


“I guess I just realized that Fraser, Turnbull ‘n Kerri are my what ya called, extended family.” He looked at her and smiled.  


“You must be very close.”  


Closer than I’d ever admit, to one of them, anyway, he thought. “Yeah, we’ve been through a lot tagether. We’re all cops, ‘cept Kerri, of course. Fraser and Turnbull are Mounties.”  


“Really?! I love those red uniforms!”  


Of course ya do, he thought. “Most women drool on them, ‘specially Fraser. Handsome guy in the Mountie suit – I’ve heard him called that ever since the day I met him.”  


“He is handsome, but I sort of like the more hardened, world wise type myself,” she said staring pointedly at Ray.  


“Ya can tell that ‘bout me?”  


“Sure, anyone could if they looked closely enough – at your eyes. There’s a little hardness around the edges, but kindness in the center – sort of like a marshmallow,” she grinned at his surprise, “and romance, of course.”  


Now Ray was truly and thoroughly embarrassed. He’d heard this, or a variation of it from Kerri, a very long time ago, but he hadn’t believed her. “Uh, I don’t know…”  


“Have you ever heard the phrase ‘a man is judged by the company he keeps’?”  


“Sure.”  


“Well?” She grinned at him over a fork full of food.  


“My friends are good people,” he mused.  


“Guilt by association!”  


At that moment, the fairy lights came on – around the umbrella, through the planters that surrounded the eating area and across the wrought iron fence that separated the café from the sidewalk.  


“Saved by the lights!” she laughed.  


“This is a really cool place.”  


“I love it here! It makes me want to go to Italy.”  


“Travel much?” Ray asked.  


“Back and forth to Ireland a few times. I’ve been looking into my family history. I’m sort of the family historian too – as if I didn’t have anything else to do,” she teased. “I do love the history part, the secretary part not so much.  


“You could prob’ly help Kerri! She’s trying ta find out some stuff ‘bout her mom, but she’s havin’ trouble.”  


“That would be fun!”  


“Ya want some dessert?” he asked, as their waiter walked up.  


“I’ve been eyeing that panna cotta with brandied cherry ginger sauce. Wanna split?”  


Ray nodded and the waiter left.  


They continued to chat until their panna cotta arrived.  


“Yum,” Ray muttered at the first bite. “How long ya been a teacher?” he asked as he wiped a small dribble of brandied cherry sauce off her chin.  


“Long enough to wipe a lot of chins!” she laughed. “Jimmie and I graduated, got married and both started teaching – that was about seven years ago. It was all I ever wanted to do. Shortly after we started, we both received offers to go to Afghanistan,” she sighed.  


“Hey!” he said as he took her hand. “Ya don’t have ta talk ‘bout this if ya don’t –”  


“No, I’d like to tell you. I don’t talk about it much, but maybe I should. I couldn’t go because my mom was sick by then, but Jimmie really wanted to be useful. He’d only been there a couple of months when he was killed.”  


Ray continued to hold her hand and even though she didn’t seem to need comforting he couldn’t seem to let go.  


“I need my hand if I’m going to fight you for that last bite,” she kidded. “You can have it back later!”  


There was one cherry left on the plate and they both went for it. Laughing Ray stabbed it and then fed it to her.  


“I am having such a good time,” she muttered.  


“Me too.”  


They lingered over their wine until far past dark. They chatted on and on about her family, his job, and their thoughts about the future. It was a happy, carefree, relaxing time for them both. And for both of them the more they learned about each other the more interested they became. Ray had no idea he would be so fascinated with Irish folk lore.  


She told him of her great aunt who still lived in Dingle, County Kerry. When she was a child her aunt had taken them, there were five of them at the time, to a ramshackle old family farmhouse and told them stories of banshees and leprechauns by a peat fire. Ray could just imagine them, five redheaded young girls sitting enthralled as the old lady held them in the palm of her hand with her stories.  


Ray told her about some of his exploits with Fraser, and to some extent Turnbull. She found his story of his time undercover as Ray Vecchio a little far-fetched but laughed at some of his exploits. She laughed hardest at Ray’s story of how Fraser had tried to prove that Ray was not really Ray Vecchio. She was almost heartbroken as Ray described how Turnbull was unintentionally poisoned by someone intending the poison for Fraser. She worried for him as he mentioned being shot at or held at gunpoint, and he immediately regretted mentioning that.  


They dreamed about how exciting it would be to eat in a café like this one in Rome or Venice, and he even mentioned how much he would love to visit Ireland with someone who knew her way around. They also talked of places they could go closer to home – their permanent homes in Illinois.  


Finally they realized it was getting late and their magical evening had to come to an end. Ray signaled for the waiter and their check was delivered a little more quickly that Ray would have liked. After paying Ray took her hand to help her up and never let go.  


As they strolled back to the car Ray finally let go of her hand and placed his arm around her shoulders and she snugged against him in response. They stopped at the car’s passenger door and he took her chin, turned it up and kissed her. Just a brief but tender kiss that staggered both of them. The electricity between them, that they’d both imagined all during their meal was now undeniable.  


They drove back to her father’s house with little conversation. That one simple kiss, so tender and sweet had scared them both. Neither of them planned or expected to find something that could potentially change their lives in the summer in Toronto.  


He walked her to the door and kissed her again, this time a little more perfunctorily. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked.  


“Yes, see you tomorrow,” she whispered.

Chapter 19

Ray was surprised to find a light on in the parlor when he opened the front door. He walked, almost floated across his completed tile rug completely forgetting to be careful of the newly laid tiles. He glanced into the parlor as he passed, surprised to see Kerri lounging of the sofa reading a book. He was even more surprised to see she was wearing glasses!  


“Hi!” she said as she snatched the glasses off. “You’re late! Did you have a good time?” There was no devilment in her question. Rather than tease him, he could tell she was genuinely interested.  


He decided she might just be the right person to talk to. He walked toward her and she moved her feet and patted the spot next to her. “Yeah, I did. Really good.”  


“But?” she asked. When he didn’t respond she asked again. “What’s up? This is me you’re with, you know. Tell me.”  


He plopped down next to her. “I had a really, really good time. In fact…”  


“Yes?” He was beginning to worry her. She laid down her book and looked straight at him. “Tell me.”  


“I think I might be fallin’ in love,” he admitted, to her and to himself.  


“Oh, my!” Kerri whispered. She took his hand and squeezed it. “This is wonderful, and thrilling, and exciting, and –”  


“Scary.”  


“That too. Does she know?”  


“See that’s the thing. I sorta think she feels the same way. We just sorta connected, ya know? She made me feel stuff I haven’t felt in a long time.” He seemed to suddenly realize who he was talking to. “Sorry.”  


“Oh no! Don’t be sorry. What we had, you and I, was wonderful, but it was never meant to be. This, on the other hand, may just be…” she started to cry. “Damn! I’m so happy for you.”  


She put her arms around him and gave him a huge hug – just as her husband walked into the room.  


“Am I interrupting something – something I should know about?” Renfield asked, eyeing them closely.  


“Renny! Ray has just told me something really wonderful.” Kerri looked at her husband and then looked harder. “But you already knew!”  


“I had my suspicions, yes.”  


“How?!” Ray demanded.  


“I saw you interact on the stairs. The chemistry between you two reminded me of another couple we all know, and I hope, love,” he grinned. “I saw the way you got your back up at seeing Rachel talk to Ben. Like I told you in the kitchen, not all women find Constable Fraser irresistible. Rachel seemed much more interested in you. Just like Kerri was much more interested in ME!” He grabbed Kerri off the couch and out of arms reach of Ray. Then the three of them laughed.  


“Oh! Does this mean that you might be moving here to be closer to her?”  


Ray laughed. “See, that’s the thing. She lives in Skokie!”  


“Rats!”  


“Kerri! I think the fact that she lives close to Ray is great.”  


“It would be greater if she lived close to us, so Ray could be here a lot,” Kerri pouted.  


“Rachel is her family’s genea…keeps the family tree. She said she’d like to help you if you need it.”  


“Great!”  


“How about we have her come to dinner? Would you like to do that?” Renfield asked  


“Yeah! How ‘bout tomorrow?”  


Renfield and Kerri both burst out laughing. “Think he’s excited?” Renfield asked.  


“Just a bit,” Kerri responded.  


“I’m not gonna be able ta sleep – I think I’ll go look for sumpthin’ ta eat,” Ray said as he left the teasing behind.  


Renfield still had his arm around Kerri when he felt her sigh. “What’s wrong?” he asked tilting her face up to his. He could see her eyes well with tears.  


“I’m so happy for him! Why do I feel like crying?”  


“Our little boy is growing up!” They both burst out laughing. “Now that you’re done waiting up for him, how about we call it a day?”  


“I didn’t wait up! Well, okay maybe just a little,” she admitted. “I was so anxious to know how their evening went.”  


“And it went much better than anyone could have hoped. Why does that make you sad?”  


“I’m not sad.” But seeing the look on his face she knew he wasn’t going to let this pass. “I’m really not!”  


“I think.” Renfield said, putting on his wise man cap, “you’re melancholy. You feel like our little family is breaking up. But rather than thinking of it that way, maybe we can think of it as our little family is growing!”  


Ray stood in the doorway, munching on a cookie. “I told Rachel that you guys are my extended family. You ‘n Fraser. So if we do get together yer part of the package. ‘N get this – she’s got six sisters ‘n one brother! “’N 22 nieces ‘n nephews. ‘N when they have a family get together with all the Aunts ‘n Uncles ‘n cousins ‘n stuff that’s over a hundred people. I gotta bring you guys along for backup.”  


“That’s a huge family. I can’t even imagine. All of us are only children – except Renny, but we don’t count that brother.”  


“’N they’re all Irish ‘n all redheads.”  


“You certainly learned a lot about Rachel in just a few hours,” Renfield said.  


Ray laughed. “Yeah – except for one important thing.”  


“Which is?” Renfield asked.  


“I don’t know her last name!! I forgot ta ask.”  


“It’s not O’Leary, like her dad?” Kerri asked.  


“She’s a widow. Her husband was killed in a bombing in Kandahar.”  


“That is very sad. How long ago was that?” Renfield asked.  


“Six years.”  


“Her last name’s probably something you should know – if she’d going to be your girlfriend. You certainly can’t introduce her as ‘this is Rachel, I don’t know her last name, but I love her!” Kerri laughed.  


“I’m gonna try ta get some sleep,” Ray said.  


“Sweet dreams,” Kerri called after him as he headed up the stairs.  


“Of Rachel, I hope!” he muttered.  


“Wow! He’s got it bad. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so ‘up’. He’s almost like a different person!”  


“I just hope he’s not headed for a fall – from such a height.”  


“But Renny you said you could tell they had chemistry!”  


“But you know as well as I do chemistry is just the beginning. It’s a great foundation but it takes a lot of work to build on that foundation.”  


“But you saw him – he seems ready to do that!”  


“Yes he does. I just hope Rachel feels the same way.”  


Kerry was truly surprised by Renfield’s attitude. He was usually more effusive, and it worried her that he suddenly seemed a little down. But with all that had been happening in their lives she hoped that maybe it was only a little negativity creeping in around the edges. She suddenly have a marvelous idea.  


She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, “how about if we go upstairs and I show you how to regain your positive view of love?”  


Renfield was just about to sweep her into his arms when they heard the front door open. The next thing Kerri knew she had two paws on her chest and a huge wolf tongue licking her face.  


“Diefenbaker! They let you out of jail!” Kerri giggled. “You can get down now, I don’t have any donuts.” Disappointed, he plopped himself on the floor. “Don’t tell Ben, but I’ll bet I can find you a cookie,” she whispered. “Hi Ben,” she said as she and her coconspirator headed for the kitchen.  


“Only one cookie! Otherwise you’ll be up all night,” he called after Diefenbaker as he was almost bowled over by a large black streak heading for the four-legged intruder to his domain.  


“Deuce! Stop! Stay!” Kerri yelled.  


“Can you handle them?” Ben yelled from the parlor.  


“They just need to be introduced; I’ll be fine.” Kerri called back. “Deuce, this is Diefenbaker. He is a guest in this house, and you WILL be nice to him. Diefenbaker, remember Dickens? Well, this guy needs to be shown the ropes too. Can you do this for me? If you both play nice you can each have a cookie!” Kerri led the dog parade into the kitchen and searched for dog biscuits – but she continued to call them cookies for the benefit of her furry companions. The boys did their sniffing thing, Kerri said, “yuk, that’s gross,” and they all became fast friends.  


“It’s good to see Diefenbaker!” Renfield said, slightly sorry that he wasn’t upstairs being taught the positive view of love.  


“He’s not speaking to me, but he was very anxious to see Kerri. I did neglect to tell him about the pup, however. I was rather afraid he’d refuse to come home if he knew there was a new cadet in the house!” He looked around the room. “Everyone is up rather late, is there something going on that I should know about?”  


“Well,” Renfield said, “let’s see. Kerri started reading a new book, Rose Cottage by AK Madison, which she can’t seem to put down, I just finished a large potato salad for us for tomorrow, Deuce got at one of Kerri’s slippers and hid it, oh, and Ray’s fallen in love,” Renfield grinned.  


“He probably hid the slipper under my bed. That seems to be his favorite hiding place.” Fraser thought Renfield might just punch him. “Okay, what’s this about Ray?”  


“Remember long ago Inspector Thatcher referred to Kerri’s and my being together as ‘bonding’? Well, I think Ray and Rachel might just be on the verge of bonding.”  


“And it’s mutual?”  


“Ray says he thinks so.”  


“It’s happening very quickly. But,” Ben said smiling at Renfield, “sometimes it happens that way. That certainly doesn’t make it any less real. And if you and Kerri are any indication, it could be very real and very unique. I truly hope this is the case!”  


“I hope so too,” Ray said from behind them.  


“Sorry.” Renfield apologized. “I didn’t mean to be talking behind your back. We only have your best interests at heart.”  


Ordinarily Ray would have been pissed at someone talking about his private business, but he was currently residing on a happy cloud, so pissed didn’t even occur to him. “I know that,” Ray said, “’n I appreciate it.”  


All three men were thoroughly embarrassed when Kerri and the dogs came trotting into the room. That is the dogs trotted; Kerri walked. She was carrying a serving tray with four champagne flutes and a bottle of sparkling cider, holding them with one hand and balancing them on her cast.  


“I heard you all talking and thought maybe we needed a bit of a celebration.”  


“Wonderful idea! Let me take that before there’s an unfortunate accident!” Renfield said as he took the tray and poured. Holding up his glass he toasted “here’s to love. May we all find it and may we all keep it.”  


“Well said,” Ben said.  


“Woof,” Diefenbaker said.  


And taking his cue from Dief, Deuce said, “bark!”  


“Likewise,” Ray said, looking a Dief and his best buddy Deuce.  


“What would you like for dinner tomorrow night?” Renfield asked Ray.  


“Dinner?” Ben asked.  


“We’re having a family dinner party. All of us and Rachel. She needs to know what she may be getting in to!” Kerri explained.  


“Anything but Italian,” Ray said. “She’ll love anything you fix, but we just had Italian tonight.”  


“Let me think about it. We’ll do you proud.”  


To everyone’s total surprise Ray said, “ya always do. There’s nothing ya’ve ever cooked that I haven’t loved.” Ray had complimented Renfield’s cooking before, but never with more than a backhanded compliment, at best. Renfield almost choked on his cider.  


“Thank you,” Renfield was so shocked he could barely say even that.  


Everyone said their goodnights and headed off to bed. Renfield and Kerri lingered downstairs, making sure the doors were locked and everything in the kitchen was put away. As they turned out the last of the lights Kerri had an idea.  


“What about chicken Caruso for dinner tomorrow night? It’s so special to us, maybe it can be for them too!”  


“That’s a very good idea, and I think I have everything I need on hand. You are a romantic, my dear.”  


“I have romance in my soul,” she whispered as they walked arm in arm up the stairs.  


“Now, what were you telling me about showing me how to regain my positive view of love?” he asked as he nuzzled against her neck.  


She was barely able to get them behind their closed door before she kissed him.

Chapter 20

Having slept fitfully at best, Ray was up for good about 5:00am but he had no clue what he was going to do until the rest of the house was awake. He dressed quietly as his sleeping companion watched him move around the room with one eye open, but when Ray moved to the bedroom door Deuce jumped up excitedly and ran to follow him.  


Ray bent down on one knee, held the pup’s head so the animal was looking directly at him and whispered, “Look, buddy, if yer gonna come with me ya’ve gotta be quiet. Everyone else is sleepin’ ‘n let’s let ‘em stay that way, okay?” Never in his life would he have thought about having a conversation with a dog, but it seemed to work for the others and to his surprise Deuce seemed to understand. “Okay, let’s go. Quietly!”  


Once they got to the kitchen Ray asked, “where’s yer food?”  


Deuce led him to the pantry and when Ray opened the door his companion rushed in and right up to the shelf holding a huge plastic container that was labeled ‘Deuce’.  


“Ya know what this says?” he asked as Deuce danced and wagged around the small area. “That’s right, it says ‘Deuce’. Is that you?” Deuce jumped up and down causing his huge puppy ears to flap. “I guess that would be a ‘yes’. Let’s find yer bowl ‘n get ya some water too.”  


Deuce gave him a ‘what are you, a dummy?’ look and, without moving, looked directly at the floor.  


“Well, whaddya know, it’s right here. Who’d a thunk it?” Ray laughed and decided he’d better stop teasing the hungry animal. After he poured far too much food in the bowl, he picked up the water bowl. “Now, ya’ve been really good ‘bout not peein’ on my boots. Let’s keep it that way, okay? Yer big brother Dickens had a really bad habit a doin’ that!”  


He had just set down the water bowl when he realized they were not alone. He stood up straight to find two wolf eyes staring at him. “You too? I thought wolves hunted for breakfast. There’s a donut shop ‘bout three miles from here. I don’t know how far that is in Canadian.” Dief just stared at him with no response.  


“All right, all right!” He put exactly one kibble in Dief’s bowl. If wolf looks could kill, Ray would have been a dead man. “Not enough? Fraser says yer gettin’ fat!” Another killing look and Ray stopped teasing. “Here ya go. But I’m tellin’ Fraser so’s ya don’t get feed twice!”  


Food and water for the guys and now there was nothing left to do. Then he remembered, Fraser and Turnbull always took their boys for a walk after breakfast. So, when in Rome, he decided to give it a try.  


Ray took Diefenbaker and Deuce for a walk. That is to say Ray and Diefenbaker let Deuce take them for a walk. Deuce was leash broken, but at six months of age he was a big boy but still an enthusiastic puppy. By the time they got to the corner of the block Ray was worn out and knew, he just knew his shoulder was dislocated.  


“Would ya slow down, please?” he said to Deuce every time he took off after stopping to smell something gross. Ray was also starting to be able to read Dief’s looks. Right now he was getting the ‘silly man!’ look.  


By the time they returned to the house Ray was sweaty and worn out. He couldn’t wait to get some water and prayed that Turnbull was up and had started breakfast. Telling Deuce, once again, to slow down, they hurried up the front steps.  


They stopped outside the front door. “Seriously, ya gotta be quiet when we go in! They may still be sleepin’.”  


“Nope,” Renfield said as he opened the front door to man and dogs. Deuce ran for him pulling Ray right with him, “we’re up. Deuce down!”  


“How ya do that? He pulled me around the whole friggin’ block!”  


“You have to show him who’s boss. Who the alpha male is.”  


“Oh, he knows who the alpha male is – it’s HIM!”  


“Deucie, did Uncle Ray take you for walkies?” Kerrie bent to hug him. “Good morning Ray,” she giggled as Deuce slobbered all over her face.  


“Deucie took Uncle Ray for walkies! Friggin’ beast!” Deuce whined and threw himself on the floor. Even Ray realized he’d hurt the feelings of an over large Labrador puppy. “Sorry,” he said, “let’s go get a cookie.”  


Ray unhooked his leash and Deuce headed toward the kitchen, with Ray close on his heels.  


Renfield was grinning as Ray left the area. “I was just remembering the day Ray met Dickens. Dickens peed all over his boots.”  


“Ray scared him!”  


“My how things have changed. Our little boy really is growing up.”  


Kerri laughed, “which one? Ray or Deuce?”  


“Well.” After a bit of consideration he said, “both of them.”  


Ray called Fraser in from his new favorite place and they all ate a small breakfast. It was going to be very hot today so none of them liked the idea of a heavy meal before spending a large portion of the day in the sun. Just some tea and toasted English muffins and they were good to go until breaktime.  


“By the way,” Ray told Ben as they cleared up the kitchen, “don’t let the wolf tell ya he’s hungry. He already ate. Fed ‘n watered ‘n walked.”  


“Thank you Ray. Have you turned over a new leaf?”  


“Whaddya mean?”  


“You’ve never taken much of an interest in Dief before now. Has something changed?” he asked, just as Deuce trotted up with a tennis ball in his mouth. When he dropped the ball at Ray’s feet Ben had his answer. “Aha, the little ones do tend to grow on you.”  


“I like this guy,” he said as he bent to pick up the ball and scratch Deuce between the ears. “Let’s go!” he said, “we play ball outside.”  


The early morning time ticked by slowly for Ray, who was waiting patiently for the plumbers to arrive at 8:00. By 8:04 his patience ran out, but by 8:05 he was devastated. The plumbers had just driven up and Rachel was nowhere to be seen. He waited and waited for another car or truck to drive up but by 8:06 he realized she wasn’t coming.  


He slammed into the kitchen, temper flaring and began looking for more coffee. One cupboard after another was opened and then slammed shut. His muttering became louder and louder until it attracted the attention of Kerri, who was looking at pictures in the parlor.  


“What on earth are you doing?!” she demanded as she came running at the pandemonium.  


“She doesn’t want me after all! She said she’d see me in the mornin’ ‘n she didn’t come! Was she just leadin’ me on? Just havin’ a joke at my expense?” He smacked the palms on the counter and hung his head. Kerri was sure he was going to cry.  


She went to him and put her arm around his shoulders. “There is no way she was having a joke! I don’t know her well, but I know she’s not like that!” She prayed to God Rachel wasn’t like that! “You wait right here! And, and don’t break anything! Deuce sit and guard him! Don’t let him go anywhere! I’ll just see about this!”  


“Good morning, Phil!” Kerri called as she walked toward his truck. “Where’s your lovely daughter this morning?”  


“Good morning! Pretty morning, but boy is it gonna be hot later,” he said as he continued to unload tools out of his truck. “Daughter Rosey went into labor a coupla hours ago so Rach went to watch the little ones so Davey could rush Rosey to the hospital.” He kept bringing out more supplies, but then stopped for a second. “Can you give Ray a message for me? Rach said to tell him she couldn’t call because she didn’t have his number, but she’ll be here later. I think there may be something brewing between those two!”  


“I’ll be sure to pass that info on to Ray.” And give him ‘what for’ forever doubting Rachel. “And I think you’re right about something going on! Good luck with the grandbaby!” she called as she started to walk away. “Oh! How many is that now?”  


“23!”  


“Congratulations!”  


Kerri hurried back to the kitchen to find Ray and Deuce exactly where she’d left them. “You know you are going to have to stop this!”  


“What?”  


“Automatically assuming that you don’t deserve to be loved!”  


Again she thought he was going to cry. “Phil asked me to give you a message. Rachel’s sister went into labor early this morning and she went to take care of the kids so her sister and brother-in-law could go to the hospital. She couldn’t call because she didn’t have your number!”  


“So she’s still comin’?” Relief seemed to replace some of the insecurity with hope.  


Again she put her arm around his shoulders. “Of course! You should never have doubted it,” she whispered. “But I suppose I am at least partially responsible for some of that doubt.”  


Kerri noticed Ben walking toward the house and decided it might be best if she left. “We can talk more about this later.”  


Kerri left just as Ben came in the back door.  


Ray turned his back to the door as Fraser entered and quickly composed himself, but not quite quickly enough.  


“Ray? What’s wrong?” Ben asked.  


“Nothin’.”  


“Did Kerri say something that –”  


“I said it’s nothin’,” and he left the room.  


Ben frowned at Ray’s back as he remembered how up Ray was last night. He couldn’t imagine what had happened to cause him to fall so far.  


“Ray wait!” Ben called as he hurried after him. “Look, I’m not going to pry, but if you need to talk –”  


“Thanks, but this is something I gotta deal with myself.”  


Ben went back to the garden extremely concerned for his friend and Ray went to the dressing room feeling that there was no way he could ever deserve the love of a good woman. The love of Rachel.  


Meanwhile, at the front of the hosue, the tub had arrived! Kerri was so excited she did a happy dance and Renfield went through several stages of embarrassment watching his wife dance around the front yard. But he did have to admit that once uncrated it was a very pretty thing.  


The tub was actually old – very old, but they had it refurbished. It was a classic slipper tub, with rolled edges and one end being raised and slopped so Kerri could soak to her heart’s content. Originally all white with chrome claw feet they had the shop paint the outside of the tub flat black. The interior was reglazed and the feet re-chromed. The bathroom flooring was small white hexagonal tiles with black hex tiles in a daisy pattern clipped in at regular intervals, so the tub would match perfectly, with just a hint of a more modern esthetic.  


Four of them lugged the tub into the dining room and decided to leave it there until the floor guys could finish repairing the tile. Then everyone stepped back and tried to figure out how many big burly guys it would take to haul the thing upstairs. Being made of cast iron the tub weighed a ton! Phil estimated at least 150kgs, and not being as young as he once was, he would not be doing any of the hauling. He figured Renfield, Ray and Ben plus two others could do the job when the time came.  


Even Ray liked the tub. By this time he had regained some of his optimism, so he was feeling pretty good about life, good enough to be able to pay Renfield his form of a compliment.  


“This thing’s pretty cool, even if it does weigh a ton! Where’d ya get it?”  


“We got it from an architectural salvage yard. They were liquidating things from an old house that burned. The plumbing fixtures were a mess, but they sent it to a shop and violá! We’ve got a floor mounted tub filler and overhead shower ordered and as soon as the floor is repaired, and the fixtures are installed we will have another room completed!” Ray could almost see Turnbull doing the same happy dance as Kerri.  


“I’d like ta see –”  


Through the open front door Ray saw a small truck pull up in front of the house and a few seconds later Rachel climbed out. It startled him, that just the sight of her could stir a depth of emotion in him that he hadn’t felt in years.  


So that’s it! Ben thought. Boy, he’s got it bad. Ben would have been surprised to know that Renfield was thinking exactly the same thing.  


“She’s here!” Kerri called from the parlor. “You can cheer up now,” she muttered.  


Kerri needn’t have bothered announcing Rachel, Ray was already across the yard. Each one of his friends surreptitiously watched him as he hurried toward her, spoke with her a minute, and then drew her into his arms and kissed her. Not a perfunctory kiss like the one on her father’s doorstep, but more a full body, I love you kiss that he probably should have saved for somewhere a little more private. The most interesting thing, to those watching, was that Rachel didn’t even hesitate, she kissed him right back  


All three of those watching wanted to applaud. Kerri did her happy dance, but this time just a little less enthusiastically as the one she did for the tub – she certainly didn’t want to be seen!  


“Yep,” Renfield whispered to himself, “our little boy is certainly growing up!”  


“Pardon?” Ben asked.  


“Nothing worth repeating,” Renfield said.  


Rachel went in the side door and hurried up the stairs to give her dad an update on her sister and Ray came back in the front.  


“Happy now?” Kerri teased from the parlor.  


“Ya saw that?”  


“You’re kidding right? The whole neighborhood saw that!” Ray blushed a very satisfactory shade of red. “And at least the people in this house are very happy for you. Be happy for yourself?”  


“I’m tryin’.”  


“Don’t forget to ask her if she can stay for dinner. With a new baby in the family that might make things a little difficult.”  


Ray didn’t even miss a beat he ran right up the stairs to ask.  


“Hey,” he said when he saw Rachel and her dad lying on the bathroom floor, her dad holding the bowl of the pedestal sink in place as Rachel tightened bolts. “Could I talk ta ya a sec? When yer able?”  


“I’m gonna assume he’s talking to you,” Phil grunted while still holding the sink.  


“Just a sec,” Rachel said as she gave the wrench one last twist. “That’s it!” She stood quickly and brushed off her coveralls. Grabbing his hand she led him into the next room. Not even letting go of his hand she pulled him to her and put his hand around her waist. Then she kissed him with the same emotion as when they were standing in the street.  


“If we’re gonna keep doin’ this,” Ray said when he was able to breathe again, “we’re gonna half ta find a place away from my friends ‘n yer father.”  


Rachel laughed, “my dad has eight kids. Trust me, he knows what we’re doing. There is only one thing he might have a problem with,” she hesitated.  


“What?” Ray asked, scared to death of what her dad might object to.  


“Are you,” she asked slowly, “are you by any chance Catholic?”  


“Lapsed, but yeah…”  


Rachel breathed a huge sigh of relief. “My dad asks very little of us kids in the romance department, but he’s sort of a stickler for being Catholic. When he asks, and he will, just leave out the ‘lapsed’ part.”  


“I’d go ta church everyday ‘n twice on Sunday if I was gonna be with you!”  


She kissed him again and he thought he might just self-combust. “We really need ta find a place more private,” he breathed.  


“What did you want to talk to me about?”  


“What? Uh...oh! Turnbull ‘n Kerri want ya ta come ta dinner tonight. Sorta a get ta know our family thing.”  


“Sure, I’d like that. I better get back to work now or Dad’s going to come looking.”  


Ray came back downstairs looking for Kerri. Instead he found Fraser in the parlor talking on the phone. His one unfortunate incident with Kerri had taught him to never again eavesdrop on any phone conversations, so he hurried on to the kitchen still looking for her. He wondered briefly who in the world Fraser could be talking to and then completely forgot about it when he finally found who he was looking for.  


“She’ll be here for dinner!” he announced happily.

Chapter 21

By the end of the day the roofers were ready to start putting on the new slates on one section of the roof. Putting down the decking was not yet completed, but there was enough in place to begin the final stage. Renfield was thrilled with the way it was taking shape, to the point the he came in to grab Kerri and show her what the roof would look like when completed.  


“It’s going to be wonderful when it’s finished! If you stand here and look this way all you see is the new slate. This is really exciting!”  


“It’s really taking shape,” Kerri said, trying to be as enthusiastic as she could. But she was much more interested in seeing the progress in the bathrooms.  


“I know, I know, you want to go see if sinks are in! Well I just happen to know that the plumbers are finishing up for the day right now. Go take a look while I get back to preparing our dinner.”  


Kerri ran into Rachel at the top of the stairs. “Hi! Do you want to clean up here before dinner?”  


“Thanks, no. I’m going to run home right now and shower and change. Ray’s going to pick me up and bring me back. We should be back right at 6:00. Do you want us to stop and get anything – wine or something?”  


“If you’d like some wine, then yes. Renfield and I don’t drink but we certainly don’t mind if others do.”  


They heard Ray call for her and she turned to hurry down the stairs. “See you in a bit!”  


Kerri found Renfield in the kitchen, the king in his kingdom. Over the years she had watched him countless times busying himself with preparations of one meal or other. Experimenting, creating, or even recreating all types of dishes that almost always turned out marvelously. Oh, there’d been a few notable disasters, but they were far outweighed by the successes. And she loved every one of those successes.  


Right now he was putting together their all-time favorite dish. Not because it was the most complex or even the tastiest, but because more than any other meal it represented their love. Chicken Caruso was his own creation and he had prepared it for her the first time he ever cooked for her. He had made it again when he needed to prove his love, and yet again when he was trying to help her heal from her panic attacks. Chicken Caruso represented so much to them – the height of love and the depth of despair and their ability to live through all of it.  


She smiled at his back. Food was Renfield’s medium, much as a pen and paper were a writer’s or a guitar or piano was a composer's. He expressed his talent in food. And he was far and away the happiest when he was in the kitchen. And she loved it.  


“What are you smiling at?” Renfield asked as he turned to see her. “You are about a thousand miles away.”  


“I was. I was thinking about how much you love cooking and how much I love you for it. You are a true artist, Renfield. I love that about you.”  


The depth of her emotion touched his heart. “Thank you,” he whispered.  


“Your marinara is bubbling and splashing all over the stove top!” she laughed.  


“Some artist!” he muttered. “What a mess!”  


“You keep cooking, I’ll clean that up.”  


Once the marinara was exactly to his liking he added the sauteed shredded chicken. And left it all to simmer slowly.  


Kerri got out all they needed for a simple green salad, but Renfield insisted that he do the prepping. “It’s just too hard for you to do that with only one good hand. Plus I’m so afraid you will cut yourself.”  


“And you want all the cuts to be precise! I know you, everything to perfection, which I can’t do, even with two good hands.”  


“Am I that transparent?”  


“In somethings, yes.”  


They continued to work together for the next several minutes and then there was nothing left to do but wait for their ‘family’ to gather.  


Ben came in from the garden, deep in thought. So deep in thought that he didn’t even hear Kerri speaking to him.  


“Ben! Where are you?”  


“What? Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”  


“I thought maybe you left your mind somewhere in that jungle.”  


“Ah, no.”  


“You okay? I sort of feel like I’m talking to myself.”  


“Sorry, I’m going to take a shower.”  


“What’s up with him?” Kerri muttered.  


Even Renfield, often the most perceptive man in the room, had no idea what was on Ben’s mind. “Your guess is as good as mine,” he said.  


Ray and Rachel arrived just before 6:00 deep in a very animated conversation about the church. Kerri heard them but didn’t believe her ears. In all the time she’d known Ray she couldn’t remember him ever even mentioning the word church. She wondered if…  


“Welcome!” Renfield said to Rachel. “There aren’t many of us, but this is our family.”  


Kerri rushed up to Rachel and hugged her. “I’m so glad you’re here! I mean as a guest, not as a plumber!”  


“Thank you. I’ve seen your plumbing, but would you show me the rest of the house? I just love these old houses and am thrilled you’re both taking on fixing it up!”  


Kerri led her around the ground floor showing her the parlor, the library, the service porch, and then the dining room. She told Rachel all about her vision and how Ben had uncovered the china cabinetry and fireplace surround and how Ray had cleaned the entire floor revealing the beautiful inlay around the entire room.  


Then they went into the kitchen. “This is Renfield’s pride and joy. There wasn’t much work to be done, refurbishing it, but it was very dirty from years of neglect. He cleaned and repaired the broken tiles on the backsplash and the floor and then cleaned some more. While I was upstairs trying to make our bedroom habitable, he was down here making this room gleam.”  


“It’s very beautiful and almost all original. I think my dad might know of a place to get an authentic reproduction of a Victorian faucet if you’d like that. This stove is gorgeous, but it certainly isn’t Victorian vintage.”  


“That is also Renfield’s pride and joy. It came from my house in Edmonton. He said when we moved here he only wanted to bring two things – me and this stove. And I’m not completely positive I was first on that list!”  


“It certainly is beautiful,” Rachel laughed.  


“Wait ‘til you see this!” Kerri took her hand and led her to the pantry.  


“Wow! Ray mentioned this but I had no idea it would be so grand! My dad really should see these sinks. They’re lead!” she laughed at herself. “I’m a schoolteacher, but I’m looking at all of this through the eyes of a plumber! These faucets are original! I’ll bet you could clean them up, rework the pipes and they’d be as good as new. This room is wonderful! What’s this?” she asked absentmindedly.  


“That’s a napkin press! I had to look it up – I didn’t know either.”  


“I just use paper towels!” Rachel admitted. “Oh my! The original ice door is still here!"  


Kerri sopped dead in her tracks. "Is that what this is? This little door has driven us NUTS trying to think what it might be for!"  


"See how it opens to the small door outside on the proch? This is how they used to deliver ice back in the day. And this area underneath is were the ice box would have sat. I'll bet -" she said as she searched the same wall. "Yep, here it is!"  


"Don't tell me you know what that is too! We'd planned to do some research when we had the chance - which we've haven't had - yet. I'm betting it's a Victorian doggie door, being so low to the floor and opening to the outside."  


Rachel laughed. "Not quite! It's a milk door -"  


"For milk delivery! Now why didn't I think of that!"  


"I guess it could have been a doggie door - for a really small doggie!" Rachel continued around the room looking for anymore original Victorian details. She was really getting a kick out of this. "Oh, my!" she exclaimed as she looked out the large window. “That’s overgrown!”, stating the obvious.  


“Ben has been working out there dawn ‘til dusk and he hasn’t even made much of a dent. They did uncover a fountain in the middle of that path about halfway to the back. But it’s sure going to take a lot of work to get it cleared, not to mention the planting.”  


They were both quiet for awhile before Rachel asked, “have you and Ray been friends for a long time?”  


“I met Ray and Ben the day after I met Renfield. That’s going on five years ago. We have all been through a lot together.”  


“Ray eluded to some of that. He said you and Renfield have been through some pretty rough times.”  


“Yes we have. But we’ve been through some amazingly happy times too. The good far outweighs the bad.” Kerri led them out of the pantry to find Renfield putting the finishing touches on his meal.  


“And this would be the King in his kingdom!”  


“You may curtsy now,” Renfield grinned.  


They had dragged another chair in so the five of them crowded at the kitchen table. Renfield brought the serving bowls and everyone had a seat.  


“Before we start, I’d like to say grace,” Renfield said. They all joined hands. “Thank you Lord for this food and for our friends who are our family. Thank you for increasing our family today. Amen.”  


“This looks great!” Ray said. “I remember this from a long time ago.”  


“It’s simple yet very complex. Very good,” Rachel said.  


“Do you cook?” Renfield asked.  


“Coming from such a huge family I had to learn. My sisters and I used to take turns and we’re all pretty good, but my brother is the chef in the family. He can make anything, though it’s usually simple meat and potatoes kind of stuff. I love his colcannon.”  


“Does he used kale?”  


“What’s colcannon?” Ray asked.  


“Irish mashed potatoes. He usually uses cabbage and mixes chopped ham in.”  


“A full meal in one bowl,” Fraser commented.  


“It sounds great!”  


“I’ll have him make it for you. You need to meet my family, but I think one sibling at a time would be best. The whole group can be a little overwhelming.”  


“How many siblings do you have?” Fraser asked.  


“Seven. And six brothers-in-law and one sister-in-law.” Rachel laughed at Ben’s surprise. “And before you ask 22 nieces and nephews!”  


“23!” Ray corrected her.  


“Oh my gosh! I forgot the baby! Baby Kara. Not yet one day old.”  


“Auntie Rachel, ya better be careful. Ya may need ta start writin’ this stuff down!”  


Kerri was thrilled to watch and listen to the banter between Ray and Rachel. “Where in the line of siblings do you fit?”  


“I’m number four. Right in the middle of the girls. My brother is the youngest.”  


“Poor guy! Seven older sisters. He ever wanna run away from home?”  


“Why should he? We waited on him, hand and foot. Until my dad forced us to stop. We were turning him into a spoiled brat! What about you all?” she asked as she realized the entire conversation was revolving around her.  


“Only kid, but ya know that.”  


“I had a twin,” Renfield admitted. “But he’s gone now.”  


“Only child,” Kerri said, sadly.  


“Half-sister who lives in the north. I don’t get to see her much,” Fraser said.  


“Well, I’ve got enough to go around, if you ever need a loaner!”  


They all chuckled.  


The conversation ebbed as they all enjoyed their meal. “This is very good,” Rachel finally said. “Are you the ‘I won’t share my recipe with anyone’ kind or will you share it with me?”  


“Absolutely, I’d be happy to share, but I only share with pretty ladies!”  


Kerri was so dumbfounded at Renfield’s response she stopped eating. If she didn’t know better she would have thought he was flirting with Rachel.  


When Renfield realized what he’d said, or more accurately what it sounded like, he blushed a very interesting shade of pink.  


“I apologize! I didn’t mean…”  


“Thank you, kind sir. A lady never tires of getting a compliment.”  


Renfield cleared his throat and became very interested in his plate of food.  


"Rachel knows what those unidentified doors in the pantry were for." Kerri announced to no one inparticular.  


"Really! We've been trying to figure that out forever!" Renfield was very glad to change the subject.  


"The big one over where the washer goes is an ice door . There probably used ta be an ice box under it. 'N the little one close to the floor is a milk door," Ray interrupted just as Rachel was about to speak.  


"You knew?" Kerri demaded. "You never said."  


"Ya never asked! Hey," he exclaimed at the astonished looks from Kerri, Renfield and Fraser, "sometimes I know stuff!"  


"Off course you do! We just didn't know you knew so much about Victorian history."  


"I'm not so sure about that," Ray replied sheepishly, "but my grandpa delivered ice when he was a kid. He told me once a long time ago."  


Everyone was quiet for a bit, pondering Victorian history, and ice.  


“I have a sort of…um…announcement to make,” Fraser broke the silence.  


“What’s up?” Ray asked.  


“Well, that is to say, I um…”  


“Quit yer stallin’ ‘n spit it out!”  


“I’ve received what I guess you would call a job offer…” All eyes were on him and he suddenly became very inarticulate.  


“What is it?!” Kerri demanded excitedly.  


“Spit it out!” Ray demanded.  


“And?” Renfield asked.  


“Inspector Meers called me yesterday evening.”  


“I thought he was a Sergeant?” Renfield asked.  


“He’s been promoted, a couple of times since the last time we were in touch,” Ben muttered.  


“So ya gonna tell us, or do I need ta beat it outta ya?”  


“He offered me a job.”  


“That much we already knew!” Ray’s normally small amount of patience had run out.  


“They are forming a new detachment in Borealis…”  


“Fraser! Yer really testin’ me here!”  


“Sorry. They want me to head the new detachment,” he finally said in a rush.  


“Wow!”  


“Congratulations!”  


“That’s only about 45 minutes from here!”  


Rachel asked what none of the others had thought to. “Are you going to accept?”  


“Thank you, and I’m thinking about it.”  


“Ya gonna get a promotion?”  


Ben smiled and nodded.  


To everyone’s surprise Kerri jumped up, hurried around the table, and threw her arms around his shoulders. “It would be perfect! You could stay here for as long as you want!” She released him and suddenly realized everyone was staring at her. “You can all wait all night – I am NOT going to cry!”  


“Bet me,” Ray muttered.  


“So why are you hesitating?” Renfield asked.  


“It’s just not something I ever considered. It’s a bit overwhelming.”  


Kerri started clearing their plates when Ray spoke up. “Ya cooked we clean, that’s the deal. Sit! Rachel ‘n I’ll clean. That’s okay, right?”  


“Sure!” Rachel said  


Kerri sat back down and looked at Ben. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to put any pressure on you. I was just so excited. Please do whatever’s best for you?”  


“No pressure?”  


“Well, maybe just a little.” Kerri couldn’t help but wonder if her chat with Tom Rigby had anything to do with Ben’s job offer. She hoped not, she’d love to think he got the offer all on his own and the RCMP had finally put an end to the animosity over the incident with the search for Sgt. Fraser’s killer.  


“How long do you have to make a decision?” Renfield asked.  


“I have to make a decision within the next couple of days. But the detachment won’t be assembled for a month or two. I would be involved in that, of course, but I won’t have an office as such for a few weeks. They are in the process of renovating an abandoned bank building."  


Kerri looked around the room at her little family and realized once again she was happy – very happy. She leaned back in her chair and smiled, the smile of a woman completely content with her life. She knew that Ben and Ray would need to go their own ways at some point but right now, just for this moment in time everyone she loved in the world was right here in Renfield’s kitchen kingdom.  


“You have a very contented smile,” Renfield whispered, taking her hand.  


“I am. Very contented. I know that life will ebb and flow, but right now in this moment everything is about as perfect as I could ever hope.”  


“Even with the cast on your arm and a house that needs months of work and a husband who just had a crack –”  


“Don’t you dare!” she said far too loudly, attracting everyone’s attention.  


“Sorry! But Renfield’s trying to pop my happy balloon and I won’t let him!” Everyone snickered and went back to what they were doing.  


“Sometimes I just need to be reminded of how I am blessed.”  


Kerri was once again concerned about Renny’s attitude. He seemed to vacillate so much these days and she had to assume it was the medication he was taking. “Please stop saying you had a crack up,” she whispered and squeezed his hand. “It makes me very sad to hear you call it that.”  


“I’m sorry! I love you so much, but I don’t seem to have control of my mood swings right now.”  


Kerri wanted desperately to put her arms around him and hold him close, but they were not alone. She took his hand, said “excuse us for just a minute,” and led him into the library. She closed the door behind her and then hugged him tightly.  


“We need to talk to the doctor,” she whispered against his chest. “He needs to adjust your meds. Maybe you’re getting better and they’re just too strong now!”  


“Just holding you close makes me feel so much better.”  


“That’s fine with me! But we still need to talk to Mark.”  


“I’m sorry I popped your happy balloon,” he said, sadly, “but if it means I get to hold you for comfort then maybe I not so sorry!”  


“One of these days we will get to the point where we can do both! But right now I think we need to get back to our friends – correction, family. Are you good to go?”  


“Yep! Go to go.”  


They went back to the kitchen to find it empty. Through the window they could see Ben taking Ray and Rachel on a tour of the jungle.  


They were standing by the newly uncovered fountain when Renfield and Kerry caught up with them. Ray gave her a surreptitious questioning look and she gave him a brief nod and smile indicating that everything was okay.  


“I was just telling Rachel about the view from the roof, and how we could see the vague outline of the original garden. I certainly hope we can remake it to its former glory. We’ve –”  


At that moment Kerri’s phone rang. Pulling it from her pocket she saw that Tom Rigby was calling.  


“Excuse me,” she said to the others and answered the call. “Hi Tom,” she said as she walked away from the group.  


“First, I haven’t had time to look into your friend’s situation, but I will as soon as I get a chance.”  


“It’s no longer an issue! So you’re off the hook.”  


“That’s good to hear. He found a position then?”  


“Yes,” she said, being unable to say anything else for fear Ben would overhear.  


“And now for the good news. The school has agreed to the renovation of your garden as a service project.”  


“That wonderful!” she exclaimed.  


“The board has a few requests, however. First there are several forms you both need to sign. They need some specifics about the garden, and they’ll want before and after pictures to see what the kids have done. They also need to know the name of the adult who will be supervising the project. There’ll be records that need to be kept – attendance and hours worked – that kind of stuff. I’ll text you the name of the contact person. If you agree.”  


“Renny!” she yelled. “This is Tom. He says the garden has been approved for a school service project! We agree, right?” Even at a distance she could tell he wasn’t so sure, still thinking of it as charity. She watched him as he looked at Ben and saw his realization that this was something Ben was anxious to accept.  


“Okay,” he said reluctantly, “but tell him that Constable Benton Fraser is going to be in charge!”  


“YES! We agree! Really?! Wow! Okay, thanks!”  


She ended the call and walked back to them, looking a little thunderstruck.  


“What?” Ray demanded.  


“They’re sending ten kids for the project,” she admitted, overwhelmed at the thought.  


“Well, it seems school will be in session!” Rachel laughed.  


Now it was Ben’s turn to look thunderstruck.

Chapter 22

“Okay,” Rachel asked Ray as they drove back to her father’s house, “what’s the deal with you and Kerri?”  


Ray was so shocked he almost drove the Mustang off the road. “How ‘bout we talk ‘bout this when I’m not drivin’?” he pleaded. It would also give him some much-needed time to figure out an answer that wouldn’t have her saying goodnight to him – permanently.  


Once they parked in Phil’s driveway she turned to him. “I can tell there was something between you two, I just want to be sure it’s not going to affect our relationship.”  


“This is a long story…”  


“I’m not going anywhere.”  


“Up ‘til I met you I’d only loved two women in my life – Stella ‘n Kerri. Sure, I’d been interested in other ones, but I only ever loved two. It didn’t work out with Stella ‘n Kerri only ever loved Turnbull. There’s a bunch a back story but I just sorta always looked after Turnbull and Kerri. They had lots of terrible stuff happen ta them ‘n I always tried ta help them best I could.  


“For some dumb reason, Turnbull decided ‘bout three years ago ta take an undercover gig," Ray responded to her questioning look. "He couldn’t tell any a us ‘n it got complicated. The Mounties ended up tellin’ Kerri that he was dead –”  


“Oh my God, poor Kerri!”  


“Ya got that right. She really fell apart. Really. Anyway, after a little over a year she finally started comin’ outta her hidin’ place ‘n I was there, tryin’ my best a help anyway I could ‘n we just sorta got together.”  


He watched Rachel’s face closely waiting for any changes but all he saw was sorrow for the people who were becoming her friends.  


“She needed someone so much, ‘n I was it. We lived together for almost exactly five weeks. Then we found out Turnbull was alive.”  


“Ray, you don’t need to say any more if it’s too painful. I’m so sorry I asked.” The warm breeze blew her hair into her eyes and he reached to push it away so he could still see those lovely eyes.  


“NO! This’s sumpthin’ I need ta say. I don’t want it hangin’ between us, ‘n you ‘n Kerri.”  


He took her hand. “But ya gotta know sumpthin’ before I tell ya the rest.”  


“Okay…”  


He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. “I love you,” he breathed.  


“Oh,” he pulled away leaving her just as breathless. “I was afraid you were going to say something I didn’t already know!” She smiled the most beautiful smile Ray had ever seen and his heart skipped a beat. “I’m glad you love me – because I love you to!” she whispered pulling him to her again. Holding his face in her hands she kissed him again, more for reassurance than love, although there was that too.  


“Now, you were saying?” she said as she ended their kiss.  


“I forgot,”  


Rachel laughed and said, “I already know how the story ends, I just need to know the middle.”  


“I’m not sure what was the hardest for Kerri, thinking Turnbull was dead, or finding out he was alive.”  


“Because of you?” she asked.  


“Yes ‘n no. Me ‘n Turnbull both turned our backs on her,” he admitted with sadness in his voice.  


“Why?” Dear Ray, her heart was so full of love for him.  


“I thought if Turnbull was in the picture I was automatically out.”  


“But why Renfield?”  


“He thought Kerri had been unfaithful. He hadn’t been told we all thought he was dead. Plus he was tortured ‘n beaten by the drug cartel ‘n really messed up physically ‘n mentally.”  


“My God, what a horrible situation. I don’t know if I could have handled all of that.”  


“Kerri tried ta talk ta us, ta me, but,” he hung his head, shaking it as if to turn away the memories, “I couldn’t bear ta look at her. I was so afraid she’d choose Turnbull.”  


“And Renfield?” she gently prodded him.  


“I never really knew, except that she left town without ever seeing him…”  


Rachel drew him into her arms gently. “You were just trying to protect yourself.”  


“Yeah, but we hurt her, Rachel. Turnbull ‘n I hurt her badly.”  


“I’m so sorry I ever asked. They are such wonderful people and seem to love each other so much. I’m so sorry you all had to go through that. I’m ashamed to admit it…” she paused.  


“What?” Ray asked. “I’m tellin’ ya all my secrets here, ya gotta share too.”  


“I was a little jealous of Kerri. I thought maybe…”  


“I’ll always love Kerri ‘n Turnbull, they’re the best friends I ever had. ‘N ta be honest,” he had to tell her the rest, “ta be honest, if Turnbull’d really died, Kerri ‘n I might still be tagether, ‘n I’d be happy. But I don’t think she woulda ever been really happy again – without Turnbull. They were ‘n always will be made for each other.”  


She knew he was trying to hide it, but Rachel could hear the sadness in his voice. “How about I do my very best to completely replace her in your heart?”  


“Yer already well on yer way!”  


“I’d better be going in. I’ve got to work tomorrow!” She hesitated before getting out, “thank you for telling me all of that. I knew I liked Renfield and Kerri and now I respect them. But I especially respect you for what you’ve been willing to do, willing to give up for your friends. True friendship is a fine, rare thing. You’re a good man Ray,” she said as she scooted out of the car.  


Ray realized now, if he didn’t know it before, that he was good and firmly in love with Rachel. Crap, he thought, I still don’t know her last name!  


After Ray took Rachel home Ben went out to the garden. Now that he knew he’d have a work crew he had to figure out exactly what he would have them do. He knew he’d have to ensure they were careful not to just rip things out haphazardly and potentially damage any existing plants under the overgrowth. He decided to divide them into teams of two and plan out an four-grid system, then set four teams to work on the grids. The fifth team he’d have do the hauling. He’d continue to search through old records and historical pictures of Victorian gardens and teach the kids to identify and leave any plants that looked like any of the pictures.  


He wasn’t at all sure he knew how to handle ten teenagers, but with Turnbull nearby he was sure they could get through it. Hopefully, they would be enthusiastic workers and it would take no time at all to get the job done. Afterall, in his experience all teenagers were enthusiastic workers. In his experience, however limited it might have been.  


Renfield watched Ben through the kitchen window as Kerri put away the things that Ray and Rachel had left out, not knowing where they went. “I sure hope he knows what he’s getting into!” Renfield muttered.  


“You had a group of boys work on my yard in Edmonton and it worked out fine,” she commented as she tried to lift a huge cast iron skillet with one hand.  


“Let me do that before you hurt your good hand!" he shoued as he hurried to help her. "I paid the boys in Edmonton very well and gave them a deadline. Plus it wasn’t the middle of a hot summer. And I promised them all rides in your car. I’m not sure what we could promise these kids, who are working for free.”  


“Cookies and punch?” Kerri suggested weakly.  


“More like beer and skittles, I should think.”  


“Renfield Turnbull!” and she hit him across the backside with her dish towel. He grabbed the towel and pulled her into his arms. Thinking he was about to kiss her she moved closer and then – he started to tickle her. She giggled and jumped away, dancing around the room, just out of reach of the dish towel he was aiming at her behind. They laughed and laughed until they were breathless.  


They came up short when they saw Ben standing in the doorway grinning at them. “It’s good to see even old married couples can still have fun,” he laughed.  


“Hey! I’ve told you before watch who you’re calling OLD!” She hurried away from Renfield, but he was just a little quicker. He got in one healthy whack and jumped up and down.  


Ben kept grinning at them but rolled his eyes. It was so good to see them carefree for a change. He hoped this mood would last for a very long time.  


“If you’re done being a childlike married couple could I run something by you?” He looked pointedly at Renfield.  


“Sure!” He played it safe and backed out of the room, not trusting the love of his life to not make a sneak attack on his rear flank.  


“Chicken!” she called after him.  


“I’m thinking of dividing the garden into four grids and the kids into five teams. Have one team for each grid and one team to do the hauling. How does that sound?”  


Renfield was tickled that Benton Fraser, his mentor, and his friend, was asking for his advice. “I don’t know if there are going to be both boys and girls, but if there are put the girls on teams together, and likewise the boys. They’re teenagers and they’re going to waste time flirting. You might think of a way to pit the teams against each other, with a reward for who clears the fastest or some such. Then you have to watch them like a hawk.”  


“You sound just like a schoolteacher!”  


“I’m just a big kid, I guess.”  


Ben could only smile. He’d known that ever since he’d known Turnbull. “What sort of reward?”  


“When I hired the kids to work on Kerri’s garden I told them if they got it done within a certain amount of time I’d take them for rides in the Mustang. I’ll have Ray park the car in the drive and then turn over the keys so he can’t steal it back. We can watch the reactions. If the kids seem to like it, then you’ve got your reward. If not, then we’ll have to think of something else.”  


“Do you think they will be enthusiastic workers?”  


“Teenagers?! Not hardly.” He suddenly rethought his quick response. “Actually it really depends. If they’re anxious to get good grades and need a good report for their college apps, then quite possibly. We should be able to tell pretty quickly who we can count on.”  


“This is going to prove fairly complicated, isn’t it?”  


“Just think of it as training for your new posting! Have you made a decision yet?”  


“No pressure?”  


“No, that’s Kerri! I’m just interested.”  


“Well, I guess I should just say yes, I’m going to accept the offer.”  


Renfield slapped him on the shoulder and vigorously shook his hand. “Congratulations! It’s very well deserved and far too long in coming. You should go tell Kerri!”  


“I’m afraid she’ll hug the stuffing out of me!”  


“In my experience that’s not such a bad thing!”  


They went inside to find Kerri sitting at the kitchen table frowning at the screen of her laptop.  


“How does anyone ever figure this stuff out! There are about 35 Mary Ratcliffs – what?” she asked as she looked up to see both men smiling at her. “Did you find another fountain?”  


“Not yet. We’re smiling because Ben has news, great news.”  


She looked at Ben. “What?” Suddenly the realization hit her. “You’re going to take the job!” She launched herself and him and did exactly what he thought she would do.  


“Kerri, let the poor man breathe!”  


“This is SO exciting! I’m so thrilled for you! It’s going to be just the best! WOW! Oh my goodness!” she paused for a breath and let Ben go. “Have you told Ray?”  


“Told me what?” Ray asked as he walked into the kitchen.  


“I’ve decided to accept the position in Borealis.”  


“I knew that.”  


“I just decided about an hour ago. How could you have known?”  


“Ya couldn’t stop bein’ a Mountie any more than ya could stop breathin’. It’s what ya call one a them foregone conclusions.”  


“That’s very logical of you, Ray,” Renfield said.  


“I can be logical once in a while! Kerri, could I talk ta ya a sec – in private?”  


“Ah, sure.” She led him into the parlor. “What’s up?  


“I uh, I told Rachel that I love her…”  


“WOW! This evening just gets better.” She wanted to hug him too but thought better of it.  


“It’s just that…well…”  


“What is it? Didn’t she reciprocate?”  


“Oh, yeah. It’s not that. She asked me ‘bout you – me ‘n you.”  


“Oh.” God, she prayed that her being with Ray in the past wouldn’t ruin a budding relationship now. “What did you tell her?”  


“The truth. All of it.”  


“Good.” At least she prayed it was good. “She’s okay with that?” she asked tentatively.  


“Well, she said she loves me too.”  


Kerri breathed a huge sigh of relief. Maybe, just maybe, all of this was finally behind them. “I’m thrilled for you,” and she was. To see Ray happy made her happy too. “Why did you want to tell me this in private?”  


“I just wanted ta be sure you were okay with my talkin’ ‘bout yer business.”  


“It’s your business too! You need to move on, from me and our shared past. You loved me and now you love someone else. I’m proud to be your friend, Ray. And I am thrilled you already feel comfortable enough with Rachel to tell her something so personal. It’s not about me, it’s about you and Rachel.  


“But…” she hesitated.  


“What? Just say it.”  


“You have to promise me something,” tears welled up in her eyes as she struggled to find the right words. “This is really hard! Harder than I ever thought it would be.” He continued to watch her waiting for her to tell him. “You have to promise me…promise me that you will stop putting me…Renny and me…first. Every time one of us, or both, get in trouble you come running and we’ve taken advantage of that. Far too much. I think I’ve taken advantage of you since the day we met. When we thought Renfield was dead you let me cry on your shoulder for a year! And then just now he called for you and you came. I wish you knew just how much that means to us, to both of us, but especially me. But you can’t do that anymore. Truly loving Rachel means you have to put her first. First, last, and always. You are going to have to let the fledglings Renfield and Kerri fly off on their own. We may flutter and even fall, but you can’t always be there to pick us up.”  


Now Ray had tears in his eyes. “But we can still be friends ‘n friends help each other.”  


“Of course! I can ask you to take out the trash any time,” she grinned as the tears spilled over. “I just can’t ask you to hold me when I cry anymore.”  


“How ‘bout just one last time?” He drew her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. “I think Rachel ‘n I are gonna make it,” he whispered. “But I may need ta ask for your help once ‘n awhile.”  


She drew away from him and swiped at her tears. “Anytime, my friend! Anytime.”  


Renfield stood in the doorway, eyeing the tableau before him. He’d been concerned about the tone in Ray’s voice so after a few moments he had decided to follow them. He watched as Kerri started to cry and continued to watch as Ray hugged her. He hadn’t heard all of the conversation, but enough to know that Kerri was telling him he she was releasing him as their protector.  


“Hey Ray! Could you take out the trash?” Renfield called as he pretended to just walk up.

Chapter 23

By the end of the week the flooring guys had arrived to make repairs to the bathroom floor tiles and install the new floor in the new downstairs powder room. The white hexagonal tile would be carried through to the downstairs facilities, but they decided against the black daisy clip ins and border around the perimeter like they had upstairs. The powder room was far too small to make it that fussy.  


They tucked the new room under the stairs, so with its small size and slopped ceiling the flooring guy had to do most of the work on his knees in the doorway. Kerri intended to make it as pretty as possible with the lightest gray paint she could find for the walls and white fixtures. But with a toilet and a refurbished Victorian era wall mounted sink there was just barely enough room for one person. It was larger than an airplane toilet – but just barely. The addition of a framed antique mirror over the sink did help make the room feel larger, visually at least.  


“It’s little!” said the man, who at 6’4”, would probably never use it – or perhaps only for emergencies.  


“It’s cute! I like it!” Kerri demanded.  


“That’s because you fit!” But Renfield had to agree it was sort of cute, in its way, and it was certainly functional. Now their guests wouldn’t have to go upstairs to use the facilities. “Okay,” he admitted, “it will certainly serve its purpose.”  


It didn’t take long at all for the tiling to be done and then the tub needed to be hauled upstairs. For that Phil brought two of his sons-in-law. Robert and Mike were married to sisters #2 and #5 and to please their lovely wives they did their father-in-law’s bidding whenever possible. Ray found himself on his best behavior – Robert and Mike were the first of Rachel’s family he’d met, with the exception of her father, of course. He wanted to make the best possible impression and promised himself he wouldn’t blow it.  


The tub was even heavier than they thought, so it was a very good thing there were five of them to carry it. With many grunts and groans, a few muttered curses and a couple of mashed fingers they finally got the hulking beast up the stairs. Kerri and Rachel had spread a tarp right outside the bathroom door and the guys set it there.  


“Can you just pull it the rest of the way in?” Kerri asked. “If a couple of you pull the tarp and the others push the tub, shouldn’t it just slide right in?”  


“Good idea,” Mike said, and they proceeded to do just that.  


Renfield and Kerri stood back and eyeballed the centering and Phil measured. The floor mounted faucet plumbing dictated just slight shifting, but once they were done the tub was in the perfect position and the piping fit perfectly.  


“Wow,” Ray effused. “That looks really nice!”  


Renfield and Kerri cast sideways glances at each other. Neither of them knew for sure if Ray really meant that, or if he was trying to gain points with Rachel’s father. They both silently agreed to accept his praise at face value and leave it at that.  


“I agree with Ray,” Kerri said. “The tub looks gorgeous in here. The black outside and the white interior just finish off the black and white theme perfectly. Thank you all for hauling it up here.”  


Once the plumbing was hooked up and the bathrooms pronounced ‘done and done’, Phil, Robert, Mike, and Rachel invited them all to go for a drink but Renfield and Kerri decided to beg off. Everyone else left and then they were alone, for the first time since before Renfield went into the hospital.  


“Do you regret not going out with the others? We could have gone; I could have had a pop or iced tea.”  


“And miss the opportunity to spend an evening alone with you? I’ve been dying to just wander around with you to see what we’re creating and not have to worry about running into anyone.”  


“Would you rather they left?!”  


“NO! Oh Renny, no! I love having Ray and Ben here! It’s just that I’d like some alone time too. Sometimes I worry that they might overhear us while we’re – you know, in bed?”  


“I’m not loud, am I?” he asked, horrified that someone might have heard him being a little too enthusiastic.  


Kerri giggled and blushed. “No, but I’m afraid I might be!”  


“I know! Tomorrow is Friday. How about if we leave a note and sneak off in the afternoon to a nice hotel. Just the two of us for a night of whatever we want it to be?”  


“Really? Do you think we could? I would really like to do that. Just a little time away would be wonderful!”  


“Then it’s a date! You want to pick the place?”  


“Ooh! The St Regis! It looks so elegant from the outside!”  


“And they have a five-star restaurant. You said you wanted to walk through the house and dream about the changes?”  


“Not exactly, but that’s the idea.”  


They wandered, as Kerri had wanted to do, planning and dreaming. Through the parlor, into the library, where they stood quietly and just tried to soak in the history of the room. Clement Berkeley was a wealthy, educated man so the library would have, at one time, been lined with books. The books were long gone, and the shelving had collapsed in on itself, but the dark paneling on the walls and the wood clad coffered ceiling were still there and feeling of what the room had once been hung heavy in the musty air.  


“Can you repair the shelving? We don’t have nearly enough books to revitalize the library. but we can surely come up with something to fill up this room.”  


“Yeah, I think the shelving will be a fairly easy fix. I was thinking maybe we could use this room as a media room. A huge screen TV and a state-of-the-art sound system.”  


“But Renny, I don’t know if I want a huge, ugly –”  


“We could hide the TV behind sliding doors and only bring it out for hockey – okay, how about concerts or classic movies?”  


“In my vision of the dining room I imagined after the formal dinner the men retreating to the library for cigars and brandy. Maybe in modern times it could be pop and curling?”  


They wandered on, down the hall that led to the back of the butler’s pantry and on to what had once been a screened in area of the veranda.  


“We need to ask Phil and Rachel to help us figure out how to fit a modern washer and dryer in here,” Kerri mused. “But I love this room. Rachel mentioned that we could clean up the faucets and rework the pipes under the sinks and it would look good as new. Oh! I just thought – I’ll bet a stackable washer/dryer would fit right there, where the plumbing was added, years ago!”  


"But we don't want to cover up the newly identified ice door!“ Renfield mused. "I think my favorite thing about this room is the huge window that once looked across the veranda to the formal garden.”  


They continued to dream about the house becoming what it once was. The fact that they finally shared the same dreams thrilled Renfield. Then they walked through the pantry and into the kitchen, Renfield’s kingdom.  


“Is everything in here done to your liking?” Kerri asked.  


“I like it that you’re here.”  


She smiled and put her arms around his waist. “How about if we stop the tour here and go upstairs and not be concerned about how much noise we make?” she whispered.  


Ray and Ben lingered at the pub long after the others had gone home for the evening. Robert and Mike went home to their families and Phil and Rachel went to help Rose with the kids and the new baby. Ben could tell that, just as with Turnbull when Kerri wasn’t around, Ray’s heart had left the building.  


“I like it here,” Ray said, his mind wandering. “All the wood, ‘n beams, ‘n shelves of booze ‘n the Guinness Brian Boru harp on the wall. It reminds me a sumthin’ ya’d see in the Irish countryside.”  


“You’ve been there?!”  


“Nah, just seen pictures. But Rachel has, a few times. We’re sorta dreamin’ about goin’ sometime.”  


“But I, being poor, have only my dreams –“ Ben began to quote.  


“I have spread my dreams under your feet; Tread softly because you tread on my dreams.” Ray finished the line.  


“You know Yeats?” Ben was astonished.  


“Rachel,” Ray admitted. “I’ll bet this place looks cool when there’s a roarin’ fire in that huge fireplace! Rachel said her great aunt burned peat. I’ll bet that’d smell great.”  


“Ray Kowalski is becoming an aesthete!”  


“I’ve got a long way ta go before that! Are those brass thingies hangin’ on the walls horseshoes?”  


Ben laughed. He had just called Ray aesthetic and he turned right around and used the word thingy in a sentence. The changes in the man were dramatic, but then again maybe not so much. “Or harnesses, yes. You, my friend, have got it bad,” he grinned. “Rachel seems to be the perfect woman for you! I am put in mind of a young Constable who met a beautiful young auditor and they never looked back.”  


“Ya think so?” Ray smiled at him, but suddenly the smile was gone.  


“You’re concerned about something.”  


“Obvious?”  


“Maybe only to someone who knows you well. What is it?”  


“It’s just that being with her I also get…”  


“A huge family.”  


“I never had much family ‘n I’m not sure how that’s gonna work.”  


“She seems to be very close to her father and if her interaction with Robert and Mike tonight is any indication, all the others too. You need to talk to her about this very thing. Although I think she must realize a family as large as hers can be a daunting thing to outsiders.”  


“I’d sorta be the last one through the door, ya know? She’s the only one left who’s unattached. It sorta…”  


“Scares you? I think I would feel exactly the same way. Have you talked to her father?”  


“Only about plumbin’ stuff. Can we talk ‘bout sumpthin’ else? When ya goin’ ta the new place?”  


“Well, they’re remodeling the old bank building and then we can move in. They’re thinking about 30 days. I’ve been in touch with Inspector Meers and accepted the posting so he’s sending me all of the transfer applications. I’m going to spend the next couple of weeks selecting a few and then I’ll conduct interviews.  


“So to answer your question I will probably be working there permanently in about three weeks. I plan to continue to stay with Renfield and Kerri for the next couple of months. I really want to continue to help them as much as I have time for. I especially want to get that garden up to snuff.”  


“Never knew ya liked plants so much.”  


“Neither did I!” he exclaimed. “That garden has captivated my imagination. Don’t ask me why.”  


“Maybe it’s got more ta do with helpin’ them in general ‘n the garden just caught yer eye?”  


Fraser looked at him with wide eyes. “That’s very perceptive Ray!”  


“Hey! Sometimes ya guys don’t give me enough credit!”  


“You’re right, and I apologize for that.”  


“Lookin’ forward ta the new job?”  


“Surprisingly, yes. I was angry with the Force for leaving me in the lurch,” he admitted, “but I think this is a great opportunity for me to get out of the city. I’m truly going to miss working with you, but I think Borealis will be much closer to what I always wanted to do.”  


“Well, I’ll admit I was wonderin’ what I was gonna do with myself once ya left, but now I’ve got other things ta occupy my time,” he grinned.  


“Are you going to move closer to her?”  


“It’s not that far now, but traffic’s a bear, so yeah, I’m thinkin’ a movin’ a little more north.”  


“Will you move in together?”  


“I think it’s a little too early for that. We haven’t even, uh, ya know…”  


“Bonded?”  


“Yeah, bonded…yet. Plus ‘n this is a biggy, I don’t know ‘bout her dad. He’s Catholic ‘n I don’t know how he feels ‘bout the livin’ in sin stuff.”  


“How will he feel about you’re not being Catholic?”  


“See, that’s the good thing. I am, sorta. I was baptized ‘n all, but we never really attended. So I guess I’m what ya call ‘lapsed’.”  


“What about the divorce?”  


“Thanks for remindin’ me! I’ve been tryin ta not think ‘bout that!”  


“You could talk to Father Behan when you get back. I’ll bet he’d know of any loopholes – that is of course when you decide to tie the knot!” Fraser grinned.  


“Whoa! One step at a time! I’ve only known her for five days! But I’ve been dreamin’. ‘N ya ready for a shock? Maybe ya should take a drink of that warm beer. I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout what it might be like…ta be a dad.”  


Ben tried desperately to hide his astonishment. “Ray, I think you’d make a great father! I think you and Rachel would make wonderful parents! Are you thinking five or six maybe?”  


Ray had picked that unfortunate time to take a sip of his beer. Which he promptly spit all over the table and his companion. Then he choked.  


Ben wiped his shirt and laughed. “Although, four is a nice number. You could man your own curling team!”  


He continued to laugh and as soon as Ray caught his breath he laughed too. “I think I might be willing ta try one at a time!”  


The hour had grown late, so Ray suggested that they make their way back to Turnbull’s house. “I know I’ve been givin’ them a bad time ‘bout that house, but it really sorta grows on ya. I might not have that vision you guys got, but I can sure see how it’s affected you all. I hope they can be happy there.”  


“I think happy and content. They haven’t been content since after Renfield went undercover. None of you have.”  


“But now I am!”  


When they got to the house they found them, Kerri curled up against her husband on the sofa, each reading their tablets.  


“I think ya got yer wish!” Ray said motioning at the comfy couple. “That’s content!”  


Before he headed upstairs Ben asked Ray and Turnbull, “I’m going to run up to Borealis tomorrow, if I could borrow a car. Would you like to come?”  


“Sure!”  


“Kerri and I have plans –” he looked at her with a plaintive look.  


“You should go! I don’t mind. We can put off our plans for a few days.” She grinned at him, “enjoy a boy’s day out!”  


“You’re sure?” Kerri nodded and Renfield smiled. “Then I guess I’ll come along!”

Chapter 24

While Renfield and the guys went to see the town where Ben would be posted Kerri supervised the end of the roof installation, the tile work, and the plumbing. She’d never found the roof replacement to be that interesting, but she was amazed by the transformation. The product they used was a composite material that, from where she was standing in the front yard, looked exactly like the real thing. She was thrilled.  


“That looks great!” Phil said as he walked past her to his truck. “You’d never know it wasn’t the same kinda slate tiles they used 100 years ago.”  


At midday Kerri wrote the roofers a check, they gathered up the last of their equipment and then, before they left, they took the ‘after’ pictures for their soon to be published sales brochure. The company had given them a sizable discount on the total cost of the roof if they would allow the house to be featured in the brochure and allow potential customers to come by to see their work. Renfield and Kerri would also allow potential customers to contact them and ask about the quality of the workmanship.  


Then the tiler left. He had spent longer than anyone had anticipated, wanting to ensure that his handiwork was perfect, as befitting the master craftsmanship of the original floors from 1895. Kerri thanked him and then he was gone too.  


Phil was the last of the workman to leave, and Kerri was sorry to see him go. “Please come visit us again? We’ve really enjoyed getting to know you and some of your family.”  


“And I’m glad I had the opportunity meet you all. I’ll definitely be back when the house is done, judging by what you’ve done so far, it’s going to be beautiful. Rach says you call it a Grand Old Lady and I think it will be that again soon. Plus, as long as Rach and Ray are together, however long that’ll be, I’m sure we’ll be getting together.”  


“So that just might be forever!” Kerri kidded.  


“I don’t know, Rach has never been great in the forever department. She’s always been a little flighty. See you soon!” Phil called as he climbed into his truck and drove away.  


Kerri watched him drive away suddenly overcome with worry for Ray. He’d been hurt enough and if his budding relationship didn’t last Kerri knew he would be devastated. Ray had fallen hard, so she prayed that Rachel had too.  


She wandered back into the house and decided she couldn’t just sit and read, however appealing her new book might be. She’d read in the liner notes that this was AK Madison’s first novel and she hoped there would be more, but she decided to savor every word, just in case the next one might be awhile in coming.  


Instead of reading, Kerri had a brainstorm. It would take forever with only one arm, but she was going to try stripping more wallpaper in their bedroom. She’d already gotten one wall done, before what she was now referring to as ‘the accident’, so the tools and knowhow she needed were right at hand. She chuckled at her own thoughts. Right at hand – it was a good thing the term was hand and not hands. She really could only use one hand.  


“Well, that’s just silly, Kerri!” she muttered as she climbed the stairs.  


Since it was so hot and there was no one else around she put on some short shorts and a skimpy tank top she normally used for sleeping, plugged in her ear buds, connected her phone for music, and got to work.  


Renfield took what Kerri always called ‘his beast’ for the drive to Borealis. Ever since he first started driving Renfield had an issue with small cars – as he’d once told his father, “all the guys have sporty cars but I’m just too blasted TALL to fit!” So, Renfield had gotten used to larger vehicles. Right now he owned an SUV that truly befit his height. It was the first vehicle that he’d ever owned that was truly comfortable for him, and apparently, his male passengers.  


“Hey, this thing’s nice! Big, but comfy. I like it. How come you got the two best cars?”  


“You think you might like my SUV as much as the Mustang?”  


“Nope!” Ray said as he pushed buttons and turned knobs. His pushing and turning managed to open the sunroof, display the driving route from here to Dallas TX, and turn on the stereo to eardrum shattering volume.  


“When you find the button for the ejection seat would you push that one, please?” Ben yelled while covering his sensitive ears.” Diefenbaker howled.  


“How come ya can bring the wolf,” Ray asked, once he could hear again, “but Deuce can’t come?”  


“Because, Ray, Deuce is still a puppy and will want to investigate everything. Diefenbaker will be a viable member of the detachment and will have some input into its operation.”  


“Plus,” Renfield said, “Deuce has to stay at home to protect Kerri.”  


“What, in case a moose invasion?”  


“Potentially,” Fraser said with his best deadpan, “moose can be a very invasive species.”  


Renfield thought Ben’s joke was hilarious, Ray, not so much.  


“This isn’t anything like I thought it would be,” Ray commented at the countryside as they drove.  


“What were you expecting? Snow?” Renfield asked.  


“Well we are going north!”  


“Ray! It’s AUGUST!” Ben stated the obvious.  


“Yeah, but it’s CANADA!”  


Ben and Renfield rolled their eyes. “You, as many other Americans, labor under the misconception that there is always snow on the ground everywhere – once you cross the border.”  


“Snow or not, here’s the turnoff for Borealis,” Renfield announced. In three minutes they were driving through the downtown.  


“Wow, that didn’t take any time at all!”  


“Forty minutes.”  


“I figured it’d take a lot longer!”  


“Don’t you ever look at a map, Ray?” Renfield asked.  


“I got google.”  


“Don’t you ever look at google, Ray?” Ben laughed.  


“This is a very charming town. Is this the building?” Renfield asked.  


“Yes!” Ben realized he was becoming a little excited to see the place where, in just a few weeks, he would be in charge.  


Renfield and Ray cast knowing looks at each other. “You’re really gettin’ inta this aren’t ya?” Ray grinned.  


“I guess I am,” Ben admitted.  


Years ago the building been a bank. It was free standing with an overgrown parking area on one side and an alleyway on the other. On the other side of the alley was a vacant building that was once a Chinese restaurant, or so the dilapidated old sign indicated. And beyond that building was the train station.  


“The train station is really convenient,” Renfield said. “How long is the trip from Toronto?  


“From Union Station about 50 minutes. So, for the short term, while I’m staying at your house, the train is the way I’ll go. Eventually I’ll move up here.” He looked up at the first floor. “I wonder if –”  


“Need some help making that into an apartment?” Renfield smiled.  


“Hey! We’ve done that before!” Ray remembered, at the same time as Renfield, them finishing the third floor of the Chicago bookshop into an apartment so that Renfield and Kerri could have some extra income.  


The building was under renovation so it was rather hard to tell exactly what it would become, but Ben went in anyway and introduced himself to one of the workmen. He was directed to the foreman; whose name was Julio.  


“Good morning, I’m Constable Ben Fraser and this will be my office as some point.”  


“Mornin’, good ta meet ya.”  


“My friends and I are just taking a look at what you’re doing here. How the office is laid out and such.”  


“I got a extra set a plans round here somewhere,” he muttered as he started rummaging around through piles of papers. “Aha! Here’s somthin’ ya can take with ya. It’s gonna look pretty good once it’s done. Let me know if ya might want any changes.”  


Ben and Renfield wandered around the open space planning where desks might be placed but Ray was more interested in where the coffee pot would be. And the holding cells.  


“Holding cells Ray?” Renfield asked.  


“Well there’s gotta be crooks, otherwise what good’s a Mountie?”  


“Parades,” both Mounties present said at once, then laughed.  


With all the construction activity they began to feel that they were in the way, so Ben thanked Julio, took the rolled up plans, tucked them under his arm and they left to explore the rest of the town.  


“How many people live here?” Ray asked as they walked down the main street.  


“About 60,000 I think. It looks like a great small town.”  


“Bigger than my village!” Renfield smiled. “It was just the right size for me – and this looks to be just the right size for you. How many in your detachment?”  


“They’re planning on four plus me. We’ll see.”  


“You are going to have to be higher rank than a corporal, my friend.”  


Ben nodded, Renfield was right. He’d been told he’d be promoted to corporal and once the detachment was up and running another promotion, to sergeant would be forthcoming.  


“Corporal first and then, well, they’ll see.” He liked the sound of Sergeant Fraser, but he was reminded of his father. He hoped his dad would be proud.  


As he had said when he’d heard the news, Renfield said again, “much deserved and far too long in coming.”  


“So ya won’t be Big Red anymore?”  


“Only for parades!” Ben smiled.  


“What’s the new uniform look like?”  


Ben was about to explain when Renfield pulled up a picture on his phone. “Like this.”  


The picture was of Renfield, in front of his office in Fraser Lake, looking just like an ordinary cop. “Who’s the lady?”  


“That’s Ruth. She was my admn assistant. A retired teacher from Grand Prairie.” Renfield smiled at the picture. “I miss her.”  


“The uniform looks, I don’t know, kinda ordinary. Not fancy like red serge.”  


“On an ordinary day, Ray, RCMP officers wear a grey shirt, dark blue trousers, and a peaked cap. In the winter we wear a thick coat, heavier boots and a fur cap.” Renfield explained.  


And before he could say it, Ben said, “yes Ray, the dead animal hat.”  


They continued down the street looking in a few shop windows and then they came to a diner. “Wanna stop for some lunch?” Ray asked.  


“Obviously, Rachel is busy today, that’s the only way he’d be in no hurry to get back!”  


Ben lead them into the crowded diner and a waitress pointed them in the direction of an empty booth.  


“Welcome to town, gentlemen,” she said as she followed them with menus. “Are you just passing through?”  


“Actually –”  


“He’s gonna be the new cop on the beat.”  


“You all Mounties?”  


“Just them,” Ray pointed at the other two. “He’s the one stayin’ here.”  


“Well, double welcome! We’re glad to have you. I’ll be back in a sec to take your orders.”  


They sat in silence for a couple of minutes studying their menus. Finally Renfield decided, “I think I’m going to try the sweet potato shepherd’s pie. I’m always looking for the perfect one. Maybe sweet potatoes are the answer.”  


When the waitress came back to take their orders Renfield ordered his shepherd's pie.  


“And I’m gonna have the Irish stew. I gotta get used ta Irish stuff ‘n I might as well start now.” Ray said as he closed his menu and set it in front of him.  


“And I’ll have the chicken pot pie.”  


“Ya like it here?” Ray asked while they waited for their meals to arrive.  


“It’s hard to know. I hope that I can find a group of applicants who are able to work together as well as the three of us did. I’m going to miss that.”  


“Thank you for including me in that group, but I don’t think I did –”  


“I wish Kerri was here! She’d kick you in the leg for thinkin’ that. Course ya did, do a lot I mean. Want me ta give ya a list? How about tryin’ ta save a kid ‘n gettin’ hit by a car for yer trouble? Or figurin’ out where the Sanchez kid was bein’ held after her grandfather kidnapped her or –”  


“Almost dying in my place?”  


“Yeah, there’s that!  


Renfield grinned that sheepish grin that they had seen far too often. “Okay, your right. About Kerri kicking me, at least.”  


When their meals came it took Ray about three minutes to ask, “what are ya doin’?!”  


“Haven’t you ever noticed that? He’s analyzing the food. Trying to figure out what’s in it so he can try to recreate it.”  


Ray crinkled his nose. “Yuk.”  


“Oh no! I would imagine many of Renfield’s best creations have evolved from a moment just like this.”  


“Yep! And I think I just had a wonderful idea,” he grinned.  


“Okay, maybe not ‘yuk’ then.”  


“I think Kerri would really like this. I’d take some home, but I want to eat it all!”  


“Go ahead ‘n eat it, we’ll never tell.”  


Renfield realized just then that it was possible to have a good time without Kerri by his side. He was truly enjoying his guy time and was sorry that it was probably going to have to end soon. Or at least happen far less often.  


“I’m going to miss you guys when we all go our separate ways,” he admitted. “And there’s going to be no living with Kerri when she can’t have you around all the time.”  


“I’m sure Rachel would be willing to share some of her family.”  


“I think that may be a very good idea!”  


When they were almost finished with their meal Ben suggested they buy a pie to take home for dessert tonight. “What would be Kerri’s favorite?” he asked.  


“Chocolate,” Renfield and Ray both said at the same time.  


“However,” Renfield hurried to add, “she will be happy with whatever you choose.”  


Ben thought about it for a moment.  


“Hey Mabel!” Ray called to the waitress, “what’s your recommendation for a pie ta go?”  


“Best chocolate pie this side of Toronto,” she called back. “Ya got that right!” a customer agreed from his seat at the counter.  


“I guess that settles it.” A chocolate pie rode in the backseat of the Beast, next Ray all the way back to Toronto.  


Kerri was still upstairs stripping wallpaper when they all returned late in the afternoon. With her earbuds on and the music loud she didn’t realize they were home. She sang along with the song – at the top of her lungs. So loudly that she could be heard from the front porch.  


“What in the name a all that’s holy is that?!”  


Renfield loved Kerri dearly and firmly believed that God had outdone Himself when he created her. She was beautiful inside and out. The prettiest woman he had ever seen with a body to match. She loved most everyone and they loved her in return. She was absolutely perfect in every regard except one. She could not sing. In fact her singing could be aptly described as caterwauling.  


She could not carry a tune in a bucket but fortunately she knew it. She carefully avoided ever signing in public. Even in church she just mouthed the lyrics to the songs. It was truly a sad thing because she loved to sing. So today, thinking she was alone, she was belting out some song or another and that ‘song’ carried all the way to the front door. They all heard:

“Shake shake shake, shake shake shake  
Shake your booty, shake your booty  
Oh, shake shake shake, shake shake shake  
Shake your booty, shake your booty”

Renfield found her, singing her heart out, dancing and shaking her barely covered booty to the music, ponytail swishing, while trying to strip wallpaper with one hand.  


He almost laughed out loud. Even though his ears hurt he couldn’t stop watching her, bouncing, and shaking to the rhythm of the music…If a person could call it music. His dear, sweet, perfect wife revealing for all the world, or at least the occupants of this house, her one and to his way of thinking, only flaw.  


Renfield continued to watch, unaware that Ben and Ray had come up behind him, until Deuce trotted in and Kerri turned around. She froze, then yanked the earbuds out of her ears and turned bright red. At first Renfield thought she was going to cry, but she looked more like a cornered animal.  


“Oh, Honey! We’re sorry for startling you. Please don’t be embarrassed! You were just enjoying yourself, thinking you were alone.” He strode across the room and forced her into huge hug. “We brought you a chocolate pie,” he whispered, trying desperately to seek forgiveness for himself and the others.  


Ben and Ray made a discrete exit, or more appropriately ran, and left Renfield to rebuild the damage.  


“Shit!” Ray muttered as they hurried down the stairs. “I’ve never seen her so embarrassed.”  


“That was truly unfortunate. She was just having fun and I’m afraid we ruined that. But my goodness, how could that voice come out of such a beautiful face?”  


“Says the guy with a great set a pipes,” Ray chided him as they hurried into the kitchen. “But I gotta agree she really can’t sing. And she is probably going to hate us. How we gonna handle this? God, it makes me feel lousy.”  


“Don’t feel bad, Ray and I don’t hate you! You just really embarrassed me! If I don’t like for people to know I can’t sing then I just shouldn’t sing.” Kerri said sadly as she walked into the room – fully clothed.  


For the first time in anyone’s recent memory Benton Fraser walked up to a woman and hugged her. “I am truly sorry I embarrassed you!” He let her go, being thoroughly embarrassed himself.  


“Me too.” Although Ray did not hug her.  


Renfield came into the room behind her and just shrugged his shoulders at Ray and Ben’s questioning looks.  


“Did I hear there’s chocolate pie?” All three men in the kitchen said a silent thank you to God that He had the good sense to create a thing called chocolate pie.

Chapter 25

The applications were completed, the pictures taken, financial considerations met, and the supervisor named, and all emailed to the school board. In return, forms for record keeping were emailed to Constable Ben Fraser.  


Everything was set and the work crew arrived promptly at 8:00am on Monday morning. A van emblazoned with ‘Toronto Collegiate Institute’ unloaded its passengers in their driveway and Ben, Renfield and Kerri were dumbfounded.  


They knew the kids were coming of course, but they didn’t know exactly who they were getting. Who the van unloaded and who were currently standing in their yard were approximately one half of the Toronto Collegiate Institute’s, formerly Toronto High School’s, rugby team – the Saints. Some of the largest 17-year-old boys any of them had ever seen.  


Their faculty advisor was also there, a man who looked to be about half the size of the largest boy. Ben and Renfield walked down off the porch and greeted the older man.  


“Ben Fraser,” Ben said while shaking the man’s hand.  


“Renfield Turnbull,” Renfield did likewise.  


“Roger Cartwright,” he said, as he shook both men’s hands. “Facility advisor for these strapping young men.”  


Just as they were introducing themselves, from the porch Kerri saw a familiar black sportscar drive up in front and Tom Rigby and another large young man climb out. Tom waved to Kerri and walked over to the men shaking hands.  


“Good morning!” Tom said to Roger and Renfield. “Superintendent Tom Rigby,” Tom introduced himself to Ben.  


“Nice to meet you, Sir,” Ben said as he shook Tom’s hand.  


“I’m just here to drop off my son and see what all the fuss is about. Ah, my favorite girl!” he said as Kerri walked up.  


“Who you’ve got here are most of the Saints, Toronto’s best rugby team!” Roger explained. “Each and every one of these men need community service for course credit and for their college applications. I’m their facility advisor and need to ensure that they are gainfully employed for the time that they are here and that you don’t take advantage of them. But looking at them as a group, I doubt that would be possible. I am more used to dealing with them one on one. How about if you show all of us exactly what you have lined up for them to do. Plus, I’m very anxious to see what remains of the gardens of this old house.  


Ben and Renfield lead the ‘huge’ group to the back garden and almost all of the newcomers looked completely overwhelmed.  


“Wow,” one young man said, “that’s a lot of weeds!”  


The largest of the boys, and that was really saying something, walked straight to the fountain. “This is COOL!” he yelled. “How’s is powered?”  


“That would be Seamus McRorie” Tom said. “He’s the captain of the team and the smartest 17-year-old kid you’re ever likely to meet. Once you get them going I’ll tell you a little about him.”  


“Which one is your son? I’ve sort of lost track in the sea of bodies,” Renfield asked.  


“He sort of gets lost in the crowd, not being quite as big as the rest of them. There he is, with Seamus at the fountain.”  


Ben and Renfield had put together a sort of presentation about what needed to be done, the grids for teams of two and pictures of the types of plants that, if found, should be left in place. They’d also set up a flipchart with the pictures for the kids to refer to as needed.  


They decided to let Roger pick the teams, hoping he would know which kids worked well together, but as teammates that didn’t seem like it would be a problem. Roger put Seamus and Tom’s son, Tom Jr. together as the haulers. Seamus certainly lived up to his position as the Saints captain, once everyone had the assignments he made sure they all were spread out as assigned.  


Renfield was impressed by these teenagers. They were not only strong, but they were also the enthusiastic workers Ben had hoped for. Once they laid out the plans, pretty much all they had to do was get out of the way. Tom Sr. just smiled at Ben and Renfield, he knew that this exact thing would happen.  


Kerri watched from a distance, also impressed by the young men. Before Seumas got to work, he came over to her and introduced himself. Not only was the young man genuinely polite, he also had impeccable manners. He even referred to Kerri as Ma’am and Ben and Renfield as Sir.  


After he walked away Kerri took a moment to really study him. He was a very big young man, far and away the largest of all the team. But far from being a dumb jock, Kerri could see the intelligence in his eyes. He was also a cute kid, very Scottish, she thought, with curly red hair and a ruddy complexion, hazel eyes, and a smattering of freckles. He also had a faint accent that she did not recognize, not Scottish, but also not Toronto Canadian. She found that she would be very interested to know where he was from.  


Never ones to stand around, as they waited for stuff to haul out of the garden Seumas and Tom Jr. decided to begin the cleanout of the fountain. Seumas seemed to be fascinated by how the fountain would have worked back in the day. They found a large trash can and a couple of shovels and set to work. They pulled out the vines first and then began to shovel the muck that filled the bottom bowl.  


Renfield and Ben watched with amazement as the boys worked away. “At this rate they’re going to be done much sooner than we thought. I hope there’s enough work to keep them busy for the number of hours we agreed on,” Ben said. “Seumas certainly seems fascinated with that fountain.”  


“That’s because he has the heart of an engineer,” Tom answered. “Seumas is a very interesting young man. He and my son have been best friends for over a year now. Seumas grew up in Nova Scotia –”  


“Ah – that’s where the accent is from! I wondered,” Kerri said.  


“His dad’s a fisherman, but his folks knew almost from the moment he was born he was going to be not only a big kid, but also a very smart one. A couple of years ago they made the decision to get him access to more education than he could ever get in small town Nova Scotia, so his mom brought him and his younger sister here. Dad and the older son stayed with the family’s fishing boat.  


“Seumas is working hard to get a rugby scholarship to Harvard –”  


“Wow!” Kerri exclaimed.  


“He wants to be an engineer. He’s just an all-around good kid. A natural leader amongst his peers and everyone’s friend. If he wasn’t so set on being an engineer I’d expect him to go into politics. I could see him being PM someday.”  


“His parents must be very proud of him,” Renfield commented.  


“His mother expects a lot from him, and she gets it. They live in a tiny two-bedroom apartment and she sacrifices everything for her kids. But I’ll bet that once Seumas leaves for Harvard she and Fiona will move back to Nova Scotia. Fiona is a sweet young lady, but she’s very shy, much more a small-town girl.”  


“I’m glad we can help him out AND he can help us!”  


Ben walked up the steps to the veranda and joined them. “They are really moving along. I’m afraid they are going to work through this much faster than we planned. How about we go to the nursery and get a load of plants? That way if they get done earlier than we thought we’ll have something else for them to do. I can supervise the planting – I know you want to get on with repairing the veranda.”  


Renfield was put in mind of replanting Kerri’s garden in Edmonton. He’d gone to the garden center and let the clerk there sell him all manner of plants with no particular plan. This time, since the gardens were more formal, advance planning was a must.  


“Sounds good to me,” Renfield said.  


“Kerri tells me you will be in charge of the new detachment in Borealis. It’s going to be a few weeks before you’re up and running, right?” Tom asked Ben.  


“Yes. I’m using that time to review the applicant files. I should have my constables selected by the time the renovations on the building are complete and it’s ready to move in.”  


“Have you been up there? Quaint town.”  


“We went up there on Friday and you’re right, it’s very quaint. And the diner has the best chocolate pie this side of Toronto.”  


They all looked at Kerri, even Tom. “Well, I guess we’ve got the foremost expert on that, right here!” Tom laughed.  


“You people know me too well!”  


Ben and Renfield made plans to visit the nursery the next day. Ben called ahead of time and gave the nurseryman a very tentative list of all the things they’d need and asked if they had a resident expert on formal Victorian gardens. They didn’t but gave him the name of a horticultural historian at York University. Ben decided to give it a go and contacted Professor Roberts.  


Roberts wasn’t available, but Ben was told that the professor would get back to him as soon as possible. In the meantime Ben went back to supervise the team. He found them gathered around on the veranda taking a much-needed sugar break.  


Kerri was not the cook in the family, but she could bake cookies, so she spent the better part of Sunday doing just that. She made dozens and dozens and dozens of chocolate chip, peanut butter, sugar, and oatmeal cookies. Plus gallons of lemonade. Renfield and Ben went to the market and bought several cases of bottled water and pop and countless bags of ice. The boys were told to bring their own lunches, but Renfield and Kerri knew enough about teenaged boys to know that they could never stock enough drinks or snacks to satisfy a young man’s hunger. Especially these great big young men.  


They had set out a table early that morning with a huge cooler of ice and bottles of water and then around 11:00 Kerri brought out the cookies, pop, and a large glass dispenser for the lemonade. Then she yelled for everyone to take a break.  


That’s where Ben found them, taking a break and deep in conversation. They were all dirty, hot, and sweaty but looked almost as though they were enjoying themselves. The topic of conversation seemed to be what they might find once the vines and weeds were pulled out.  


Steve, one of the smaller boys, if smaller could be applied to a 17-year-old who weighed more than Renfield and was almost as tall, had pulled up a picture on his phone of a restored Victorian garden in Shrewsbury UK. “It should look like this!” he exclaimed. “All the beds are edged with this hedge stuff –"  


“That’s boxwood,” another boy interjected.  


“Boxwood. Look Moose, even the fountain is surrounded with the stuff.”  


“Moose?” Ben asked.  


“Yeah, everyone calls him Moose. You know, Shay-Moose?”  


“Ah,” Ben said. Made perfect sense, especially for Seumas, who was certainly big enough.  


“And then on the inside of the…boxwood, there’s lots of flowers with lots of color – it looks like roses. It’s cool. Can we make it look like this?” Steve asked Ben.  


Ben smiled as he studied the picture. It was the exact representation of his dream for the garden. “I’ll talk to Renfield, but I think this is exactly what he wants.” Steve joined his friends, happy that he might have contributed to the overall look of the place.  


Ray had left early that morning to spend the day with Rachel but about noon they decided to stop by and see how the clear-out was progressing. Both of them were amazed by what they saw.  


“They kinda remind me of a buffalo herd!” Ray said.  


“Or moose!” Ben muttered. “They’re the Saints, Toronto Collegiate Institute formerly Toronto High’s rugby team – or most of it anyway. They’re doing a wonderful job and making it look easy. Although they do seem to all be a little hot. Hey guys! How about a break for lunch?”  


Everyone seemed ready to stop and sit for a while, so they came up to the veranda and found places out of the sun, being careful not to overload the rickety decking. Ray was dumbfounded at the amount of food they each had brought for their lunch.  


“Did you eat that much when you were a kid?” Rachel asked him.  


“Nah, but I wasn’t close ta bein’ that big! It must cost their folks a fortune ta feed ‘n clothe them!”  


“Especially during rugby season.”  


“Have you met any of the boys?” Kerri asked as she came onto the veranda, carrying a huge tray of cookies. “More cookies, guys!”  


“No,” Rachel said.  


“Well this is Seumas,” she said as he walked up to get a handful of cookies. “He’s the captain and he’s going to Harvard!”  


“Wow!’ Ray and Rachel said at once.  


“He going to be an engineer, but after meeting him I would say he can be anything he wants to be!”  


Kerri had thoroughly embarrassed the poor young man and he blushed a particularly endearing shade of red. “I’m sorry!” Kerri said, “but all of you have impressed us so much! Each of you is exactly what we need to have faith in the younger generation.” Now Kerri had embarrassed herself. She stuffed a cookie in her mouth and mumbled “I’ll shut up now.”  


Seumas said, “thank you, ma’am,” and went back to sit with his friends.  


The boys worked until Roger came to pick them up at 4:00. He was also amazed at the amount of jungle that had been cleared. “I’m taking them back to the school today but starting tomorrow they will be coming in their own cars. Is parking on the street going to be okay? How many of you guys are going to be driving?” He counted hands and turned to Renfield. “That’ll be five cars.”  


“No problem. I’ll just let the neighbors know. The houses are far enough apart in the neighborhood that I doubt if they’ll encroach on other’s curb space anyway.”  


“Sergeant Turnbull,” Tom Jr asked, “is that Mustang yours?”  


Renfield wondered when someone was going to ask about Kerri’s car. “The Mustang belongs to Kerri. She got it as a graduation present from her grandmother, who bought it brand new, special order in 1966.”  


“It’s cool,” Tom Jr said. “But why pink?”  


Renfield told the group who had gathered the same story he’d told the group of boys who cleared Kerri’s garden in Edmonton. “It is an authentic, extremely rare Playmate pink 1966 Mustang convertible, 289 V-8 #2 condition completely original and unrestored. Sought after all over the world because of its special color,” Turnbull quoted verbatim what Ray had told him several years ago.  


“Wow, my sister would love this car!” Steve said.  


Now for the planned incentive – although he already knew these boys wouldn’t need one. “How about when you all are done with this we give you rides? You can bring your sister,” he said, looking directly at Steve. Or girlfriends or whoever,” he said to the rest.  


Renfield was even thinking of asking Kerri if they might loan the car to Seamus for prom or a date or something. He doubted Seamus had the money available to afford the things that he might want to impress a girl.  


They all piled into the school van and Kerri and Renfield waved as they drove off. “You know,” she said, “I meant what I said about hope for the future. Those kids are really a credit to their generation.”  


“I certainly hope they make the most of their God-given talents. The one boy, Rick, wants to be an ecologist and James wants to play pro Rugby. Steve even said he wants to look into landscape design! I’m so happy we’re getting to know them. That reminds me…” he hesitated.  


“What?” she asked, absentmindedly.  


“Well,” he put his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the house. “About your car…”  


Shortly after the team left Ben’s phone rang.  


“Benton Fraser? This is Marion Roberts from York University. I had a message you called.”  


“Yes! Thank you for getting back to me so quickly. Matt Heaton at Heaton’s Nursery gave me your number. He thought you might be able to help us with some ideas for a Victorian garden we’re restoring. It’s at Berkeley House.”  


“Oh my goodness yes!” she exclaimed. “I’d heard that wonderful old house is being restored. I would be honored to give you any advice you’d like.”  


“We’ve got a team of high school boys clearing out the jungle, as we call it, and they are making quick work of it. In fact we’re concerned they may get the job done in less time than we’d agreed on. So we’re thinking about having them plant. But before that we need to know what kinds of plants we should get. I got a list off a website, and gave the nursery a tentative idea, but we’d really appreciate the input of an expert.”  


“I’ve got classes tomorrow,” she thought aloud. “I could stop by this evening. If you don’t mind a gardener in formal evening wear! I’ll be on my way to an awards banquet.”  


“We will appreciate your input, no matter what you are wearing!”  


“Okay, how about 6:00ish?”  


“That would be wonderful. Thank you.”  


Once he ended the call Ben went to find Renfield.  


“The horticultural historian will be here about 6:00. She’s anxious to see what we’ve, correction, you’ve got.”  


“Oh, I think you were right the first time. You are part of this family too, you know,” Kerri said.  


“Thank you,” Ben muttered. He knew she meant it and was surprised how deeply he was touched. “Her name is Marion Roberts,” he said and turned to leave the room.  


“Did I say something wrong?” Kerri asked Renfield.  


“No, my dear! You said something entirely right!” He said as he gave her a quick hug.  


Professor Roberts arrived just after 6:00pm and was not at all what they expected. She drove up in a bright yellow Ferrari Tributo. At least that’s what Ray said it was as he whistled through his teeth.  


“That is some fine car!” he whispered. As she climbed out of the car she revealed two very shapely legs, “and that’s some fine woman!”  


“It’s sure a good thing Rachel’s having dinner with her brother!” Kerri said as she elbowed him in the side with her cast.  


He was right however, Professor Roberts was a very beautiful woman, dressed in a gorgeous red evening dress, and very high heels.  


“Hello,” she called to the group on the porch. “Let me change my shoes and I’ll be right there. Boots aren’t the most fashion forward, but they’re certainly easier in wear to move around a garden. Sorry about the dress, but I’m on my way to a formal dinner. I’m Marion,” she announced. Boots, a lovely red evening dress and gardening gloves made for a very unique ensemble.  


“I’m Ben. We spoke earlier and Kerri and Renfield are the homeowners. And this is our friend Ray.”  


“Nice to meet you all. Excuse the outfit, but, believe it or not this is not the most bizarre outfit I’ve ever worn.” She said as she walked up to them. “Let’s see what you’ve got,” she said, getting right to the point.  


They all trouped to the back garden.  


“Oh my,” Marion said as she immediately started looking through and under the existing foliage. Moving quickly around the nearest grid she was interesting to watch. It was obvious she had done this before, and probably hundreds of times. As she wandered around she noticed the flipchart. “What’s this?” she asked as she looked through the pages.  


“I put that together to show the kids who are working here which areas to work in and what plants they might find that they needed to leave alone.”  


“You’ve taken courses in archaeobotany?” she asked. “This is very well done.”  


Ben laughed. “No, just a little common sense, I guess.”  


“Good common sense. These beds would have originally been defined by buxus sinica – Chinese boxwood. The path would have been colored gravel or crushed granite and flagstone. Have you found any indication of roses?”  


“No, not yet.”  


“I doubt you will, or box for that matter, they’d probably be long gone by now. You should tell Matt you will need a lot of buxus. It looks like there are several separate plant beds…” She began speaking more to herself that to the others, thinking out loud. Ben tried to take notes, but finally gave up – she was just talking to rapidly. Finally she said, “I can email you a list of plants I would suggest. But I don’t suggest you outline every one of the existing beds with buxus – that would be thousands of dollars and almost as many plants. If you use the kids to do the planting I would suggest they plant the buxus, that will be the most labor intensive – what’s that?!” she asked pointing toward the huge mound at the bottom of the garden.  


Ben was really getting a charge out of her. She was truly excited by what she was seeing, and now she had spotted what they hoped was a summerhouse. She made a beeline for it.  


“We are hoping that might be a summerhouse or greenhouse,” Ben said as he ran after her, trying desperately to keep up.  


Renfield, Ray and Kerri finally decided to stay put and watch. What they were watching was Benton Fraser finally meeting his match – a woman he could barely keep up with.  


Marion tried desperately to see what was under all the overgrowth, without actually climbing in – which she would have done had she been properly attired. “Nope,” she said, again more to herself, “not going to be able to figure this one out today. Blasted dress.”  


“Oh, I don’t know,” Ben said, “I think it’s a very lovely dress.” Once he realized what he had said Ben became acutely emarrassed.  


She finally came out of gardener mode and looked at him. “Thank you,” she said. “I need to be going to my dinner now, but I’ll email you my ideas tonight.”  


She hurried back to the house, said goodbye to the group and hurried off. As quickly as she had arrived, she was gone.  


Ben looked as if he had been run over by a steam roller, wearing a lovely red evening dress and mid-calf Sloggers boots, oh, and canvas gardening gloves. The others were just amazed by the dynamic woman.

Chapter 26

Over the next couple of days the boys made remarkable progress. They didn’t uncover much of anything remaining of the original plantings, but Ben really didn’t expect they would. Team 1, Rick and Scott, did find another fountain. This one was mounted on the perimeter rock wall, and the boys acted like they have found that lost Ark that Ray thought Ben was searching for. There was much whooping and hollering and happy dancing and the boys all came running to see – especially Seumas.  


“Constable Fraser!” he called. “Here’s another one! It’s a lion head! We could clean it up and light it from below and run the water…” he went on and on. For as much as Seumas had the heart of an engineer he still had the enthusiasm of a teenager. Ben hoped he would always maintain that excitement for discovery.  


Tuesday afternoon Kerri received a phone call from Rebecca. After several days of careful prodding Mary had decided that she would be willing to see the picture of her father. Rebecca was still working on the genealogy aspect, but if they would like to pay a visit to Mary’s apartment on Friday she was sure she would know by then if Mary was up to learning more about her family.  


That gave Kerri a goal for the rest of the week – dig into the Ratcliff family history. So she asked Rachel if she would help get her at least started in the right direction.  


“Finding the Ratcliff family history in Maryland is a huge step,” Rachel said over tea in Renfield’s kitchen the next day. “What we need to do now is look for a connection to Mary’s grandmother. You know when and where she and Clement Berkeley were married right?”  


“Yes, we found a certificate of marriage.”  


“Perfect. Now we need to see if we can find a death record.” Using her account Rachel logged on to a genealogy website and began the research. She found the record, but not the information she was looking for. She and Kerri searched for over an hour but with no luck.  


“This isn’t easy, is it?" Kerri stated the obvious.  


“It can take a lot of perseverance. And NEVER take someone else’s word for anything. You’ve got to be sure that you have documents to support –”  


Just then they heard the unmistakable alarm of a truck backing up outside. “I think the plants are here!” Kerri exclaimed.  


They both rushed to the front door to see only a sea of green. “Rats,” Kerri said. “I forgot it’s only the boxwoods this trip. I was hoping to see some color for all the money we spent.”  


“The boys are going to plant all of those, right?”  


“Yeah, Professor Roberts advised us to have the boys do the monotonous work, and planting all of the same plant, over and over again is definitely monotonous.”  


“How many are there?”  


Kerri grimaced. “Renfield didn’t tell me, I think he was afraid to admit it. And I was afraid to look at the invoice. But getting it done is the important thing. Then we can add the colorful plants over time. Right now the most important things are finishing the clear out, refurbishing the fountains and planting the boxwood. Seumas is going to refurbish the fountains for us. Renfield wants to hire him after his community service hours are up. I need to check with the school is be sure that’s okay.”  


“Seumas is almost too good to be true. He is quite an impressive young man,” Rachel said.  


“We’ve certainly been impressed. Really, with all of them. I’m not so naïve to think all teenagers are like them, but my goodness, what fine young men.”  


“Speaking of impressive, what’s the deal with your Professor? Ray was very evasive, which really piques my curiosity!”  


“Well…” Kerri wasn’t sure just how much she should say, then decided Rachel was becoming her friend so she’d just lay it on the line – sort of. “Ray was certainly impressed with her car! It’s a Ferrari something or other. She came over dressed in a gorgeous evening dress and tramped through our garden in Sloggers and canvas gloves. I think she would have climbed right into the weeds at the back of the garden if she hadn’t had on that lovely dress.”  


“She pretty?”  


“Yes,” but Kerri hurried to add, “I think our Constable Fraser was a little gob smacked by her.  


“I can’t imagine Ben being gob smacked by anything!”  


“He seemed to be sort of speechless after following her around for five minutes! She’s sort of a female dynamo.”  


“So did Ray think she was pretty?”  


Kerri didn’t miss a beat. “Yes, but I gave him an elbow in the ribs for you!”  


“Hard?”  


“Very!”  


“Good!”  


“I must say I do think his head was turned more by her car, though.” And then Kerri changed the subject. “When do you have to go back to Skokie?”  


“I have to give you props for how easily you changed the subject! I’m probably going to have to get back next week. A teacher’s work is never done, even when class is not in session.”  


“I’ve always admired the hours teachers put in for little or no compensation. I’m getting my cast off next week, so that probably means I’m going to have to go back to work too.”  


“You’re not so anxious?”  


“I’m surprised that I’m not anxious to get back. I have really enjoyed most of my time away.”  


“Ray has carefully avoided telling me how you broke your arm. May I ask how?”  


By now they were sitting at the kitchen table again, drinking their tea. Kerri sipped for a moment while forming a coherent reply.  


“If you’d rather not talk –”  


“Oh no! You’re our friend and it’s nothing I’m ashamed of. It’s just that it’s very complicated.” She took a deep breath and began with the worst of it, “Renfield broke it.” Seeing Rachel’s horrified face she hurried to explain.  


“And it wasn’t an accident,” she was finally able to admit. “BUT he didn’t realize he was doing it. He was having night terrors caused by PTSD. He had been undercover in Colombia and was found out, captured and tortured.”  


“Ray mentioned that he had been undercover.”  


“We were apart for a long time after that, but when we got back together his PTSD manifested itself in night terrors. And during one of them he went after me.”  


“God, Kerri, I’m so sorry to make you relive this! Please, if you don’t want to talk about it, I understand completely.”  


“Actually, it helps to talk about it, especially with someone who knows him and will not automatically assume he beat me. That’s about as far from the truth as you can get. This happened a few weeks ago. He dropped me off at the ER and promptly admitted himself to a psychiatric hospital, where he stayed for several days.”  


“So he’s getting treatment, you’re not in danger anymore?”  


“Yes he is, and no I’m not. He’s seeing a therapist and using CPAP to treat his sleep apnea and he hasn’t had a night terror in weeks! We are still being very careful and will probably always have to be, but he’s healing and so am I!” she held up her cast. “This is the only outward reminder of a truly horrendous time for both of us – but it’s almost DONE!”  


“I’m so sorry about all of this!” she said with tears in her eyes. “You two seem like the perfect couple, so completely devoted to each other.”  


“And we are. Renfield likes to say with great love come great tribulations. Our love must be pretty great!”  


“I’d like to love Ray that way.”  


“But?” Kerri asked with slight trepidation, remembering what her father had said about Rachel being flighty.  


“We got together so quickly. We really connected. Can that sort of relationship last?”  


“Renfield fell in love with me at first sight. I took me a little longer – about 24 hours!”  


“Maybe there’s hope for Ray and me!” she said brightly. “I’ve been thinking…”  


“Yes?”  


“What it would be like to spend the rest of my life with him,” she admitted.  


YES!!!! Kerri thought, although all she said was, “I think that would make Ray very happy.”  


“Happy ‘bout what?” Ray asked as he walked into the kitchen.  


“About how the garden is progressing,” Kerri said without missing a beat.  


“I think that Seumas kid should be a cop, he –”  


“Oh, but he can be so much more than that!" Kerri was horrified by her words. "Good Lord, that didn’t come out right at all! Three of my favorite people in the world are cops! What I meant was –”  


“What ya meant was that he’s got more of a future bein’ a engineer,” Ray said as he walked up behind Rachel and put his hands on her shoulders. “Wanna go get some lunch?” he whispered to her.  


“There’s lots of stuff here…oh, but of course you’d rather be alone. Silly me! We can work on this genealogy stuff later. Go! Fly! Be free!” she grinned and waved them away with her good hand.  


They all chuckled and Ray and Rachel left for some together time.  


Kerri wandered out to the front porch to find the man she loved. While Ben was busy supervising the work in the garden Renfield had begun to tackle the wrap around porch. The first thing he had to do was rebuild the front steps. Mary and Rebecca’s visit had shown him just how badly the steps needed work.  


By the time Kerri came outside the steps were well on their way to being sturdy and safe again. “It’s already looking much better!” she yelled over the sound of his miter saw.  


“What?” he yelled back, pulling out his ear plugs when the cutting was done.  


“I said, it looks much better!”  


“It’s not taking long at all to get this stuff cut, but I’m afraid I’m going to need help with holding so I can nail it.”  


“Can I –”  


“No! Not until your cast is off and your doctor says it’s okay.”  


“I’m just feeling so ineffectual!”  


“Just stand around, direct traffic and look pretty.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth he wanted to kick himself. Of all the things he should have NOT said to Kerri!  


“I’m sorry! You know you are so much more than a pretty face! God! I wish I have never said that!”  


“It’s okay,” she turned to walk slowly back into the house, feeling even more ineffectual that normal.  


“Kerri!” Ben called from the veranda. “Can you come here? We need your help!”  


Finally! Something she could do. “Coming!”  


“John’s cut himself. Can you get him cleaned up and see if he might need stitches?”  


“It’s just a little cut, I don’t need stitches! I get cuts like this all the time playing ball.”  


“We planned for something like this,” Kerri said as she stepped into nurse mode. “I’ve got everything we’ll need, short of a needle and thread. Let’s just get it cleaned up and make sure your arm’s not going to fall off.”  


She washed his hand and arm over the sink and carefully examined the damage. The cut turned out to look far worse than it was, a lot of dirt and blood, but little damage.  


“I think a good cleaning and gauge bandage and you will be as good as new. BUT you need to stay out of the dirt for a while. Why don’t you help Ben supervise…” She could tell by the look on his face that that was not going to happen. Then she had a brainstorm.  


Once she had everything cleaned and bandaged she said, “come with me!”  


“Renfield I’ve got you a helper!” she called to him. “He’s on the disabled list for a while so he can help you! He just needs to keep his bandage from getting dirty.”  


John seemed to like that idea, and so did Renfield. Score one for the ineffectual Kerri.  


While she was outside the mail came. She waved at the carrier and went to the box. They didn’t get much letter mail anymore, but one large manila envelope caught her eye. The most exciting thing about it was who it was from.  


“Renny! There’s mail from the Preservation Board!” she yelled as she ran up to him. “I’ll bet it’s the selections of paint colors for the house!”  


“Well, open it!”  


“I thought you’d –”  


“It’s your house too!”  


Kerri tore open the envelope to find it was indeed their options for color schemes. The top picture was a house painted in green, yellow and orange. Renfield cringed. The next was purple, yellow and red. Renfield gasped. The third was avocado, lime and white. Renfield thought he might be sick.  


Number four had both of them stopping and staring. “That’s IT!” Renfield exclaimed.  


Kerri wanted to cry. She had been so worried that they wouldn’t be able to agree on the colors and here it was, exactly what she wanted, and he agreed! She was thrilled.  


“It’s called Victorian purple polychrome paint scheme. Renny, it’s lovely, burgundy moldings with pale putty walls, accents of warm gray and dusty rose between the putty and burgundy!” She literally jumped up and down. “This is SO exciting.”  


Renfield turned to his assistant. “What do you think, John?”  


“It’s pretty, I guess. But do girls always get this excited about paint?”  


Renfield grinned at John. “Apparently this one does!” And he couldn’t have been happier.  


“Once we get the porch and veranda repaired and the windows replaced we’ll be ready to paint. I think the hardest part is going to be figuring out where to put each color. I think I counted four different colors.”  


“You’re the artist, my dear!”  


“Thanks a bunch!” He’d be darned if he was going to let her off the hook on this one. It had to be a mutual decision, if it killed him.  


“But do you think we could paint the window casings black?” she asked. Renfield just rolled his eyes.  


Steve came running down the driveway to find them standing on the front lawn. “Come quick!” he yelled. “You gotta see what we found!”  


They all went running around the house to the bottom of the garden. For the second time in as many weeks Kerri was stunned at Ben’s appearance. He was covered with dirt and sweat, as red as the serge he used to wear and with a smile as big as all outdoors.  


“We got it!” he exclaimed. “Gary and I just uncovered it! I think it’s a summerhouse!”  


“Ooh! I want to see it!!”  


“Be careful,” Ben took her hand and helped her step over the bulk of the jungle that had just been pulled out.  


Kerri could barely see anything until her eyes became accustomed to the darkness. “I see an opening! It must be where a door was!” Ben was still holding her hand, but his was sweaty and as she strained to get closer her hand slipped, and she ended up on the ground almost buried in weeds and muck. “Ack!” she yelled and Renfield almost came unglued.  


“Kerri!!” he yelled as he and Ben scrambled to grab her. All of the boys ran to see if they could help as Ben lifted her out of the tangle.  


“Mountie to the rescue!” she laughed. She was wet, dirty, and covered vines, but otherwise unscathed. “Renny! I’m fine!”  


“You scared me!” he said, while pulling vines out of her hair. “Did you hurt your arm – let me see!”  


“I’m fine! Ouch! I think I got stabbed by a thorn is all. But…”  


“But what?!”  


“We’ve got a summerhouse!!”  


“I guess even old people can still be in love,” George commented as they all got back to work.  


“I’m so sorry I couldn’t hold on to you!” Ben apologized.  


“It certainly wasn’t your fault! I was just a little too excited. I’m just so happy you guys found it! I think I’d better go take a shower and get this slimy stuff off me.” She started to walk toward the house when she stopped and screamed.  


“What?!” Renfield yelled.  


“Oh! Yuk!” she wrinkled her nose and screwed up her face as if she were about to cry. “I’ve got a SNAIL in my HAIR!” she shuddered all over and danced away as she threw it down. “GROSS!”  


Everyone laughed as she ran for the shower.  


That night Ray got a call from Lt. Welsh. They needed him back at work the beginning of next week.

Chapter 27

By Friday morning the clear out was done. What they had removed left the skeleton of the original formal Victorian garden. While Mary had remembered three fountains in the garden they only found two. They also found a cistern that they assumed had originally held water for the fountains and as Ben and then Seumas surmised early on, a hydraulic ram system for pumping the water before electricity.  


Unfortunately, the summerhouse was deemed beyond repair. The wood was rotten from years of neglect and would have to come down. What they had, however, was the shell of the former structure that Renfield could recreate at a future date. Kerri and Renfield would eventually be able to enjoy summer evenings out there, sipping their lemonade and listening to the sounds of water in the fountains.  


The boys planted all of the boxwoods that the nursery could provide and as Professor Roberts had suggested they did not frame each individual bed, there wasn’t enough buxus in all of Toronto to do that. They just ran the plants down each side of the path that lead from the veranda to the bottom of the garden and also circled Seumas’ fountain.  


By the time Kerri and Ben left to visit May and Rebecca the boys were leaving for the last time. Roger Cartwright, another representative from the school, Mr. Stone, and Tom Rigby all showed up to see what the boys had accomplished. Roger took the after pictures and complimented them on their work.  


“If I hadn’t seen this before I would think you hadn’t done much. But this is amazing!” he said as he showed the before pictures to Mr. Stone. “How many boxwoods are there?”  


“I stopped counting after 200,” Renfield admitted, hoping Kerri didn’t hear. “They have done a fantastic job. They worked hard, they were prompt, respectful and eager to complete the project. Once the garden is planted I want all of you back over for a huge garden-party!”  


“And what does the supervisor of the project think?” Stone asked Ben.  


“I’m in the process of reviewing applications for the new RCMP detachment in Borealis and I have to say if I can find four men or women who work half as well as these boys I will be thrilled.”  


“Okay,” Stone replied, “I think their work here is done. Outstanding job, gentlemen and your school records will reflect just that.”  


Kerri demanded that Ben and Renfield have their picture taken with all the guys and then the boys left, promising to come visit again.  


As she watched them drive away Kerri wanted to cry. She was really going to miss them all.  


Renfield went back to work on the porch and Ben and Kerri prepared to leave for Mary’s apartment. “You’re sure you don’t want to come with us?”  


“Yes. I really want to work on the porch and veranda. Ray’s finishing off the dressing room and we can keep each other company. Besides, she’s your cousin and Ben found her.”  


“You know I haven’t been able to prove that yet. I’m not even going to say anything to her about that – until I know for sure.”  


“Have fun, and don’t stay out to late, you two!”  


“Funny,” Kerri said as they walked to the ‘Beast’.  


As they were driving Ben asked, “why don’t you like this SUV?”  


“I don’t dislike it, in fact I think it sort of cool, with all the bells and whistles. I just don’t like to drive it – it’s too darn big. It’s sort of like driving a boat, and it’s like parking a battleship.”  


“You’ve parked a battleship?” Ben asked, straight-faced.  


“Sure – in another life!”  


They rode in silence for a short while. Then Kerri thought to ask, “have you picked your constables to interview?”  


“As a matter of fact I have. I need four and I’ve found six likely suspects! I’ll be setting up interviews on Monday.”  


“Where are you going to hold the interviews, your office is still under renovation, isn’t it?”  


“Well, I was going to ask you and Renfield about that. Could I use your library?”  


“Of course, but it’s really sort of a mess right now.”  


“I’ve been thinking about that too. Since the garden is pretty much done for the time being, how about if I start on the library tomorrow?”  


“Really?!”  


“Sure. I’m handy with a hammer and such and it won’t take much work.”  


“I could clean the woodwork and the shelving, after it’s in place. I won’t be able to clean the wood on the coffered ceiling or the paneling, I doubt I can reach.”  


“I wouldn’t even let you try, but as for the shelves and the bookcases you’ve got a deal!”  


While they were driving to Mary’s, Ray was in the dressing room muttering about shoes. The shelves and rods for hanging were in, but he was having an issue with the spacing for Kerri’s shoes. He wished Rachel was here, he was sure she’d know about how much room one pair of lady’s shoes needed. Finally he went and found Renfield.  


“Hey! Can ya come show me how ta place the shoe shelves?” he yelled at Renfield over the sound of the saw.  


Renfield turned off the saw and pulled out his earplugs. “What?”  


“Follow me!”  


Renfield did as ordered and followed him upstairs. “Kerri ever get that chandelier? I can hang that before I leave if ya want.”  


“Yes she did – WOW! This looks great! Just like she described it. All we’ll have to do is paint the walls and get some carpet and I’ll have one happy wife! And a spot for the review order kit!” he exclaimed as he looked at the original, small closet now lined with cedar. “You do good work, my friend. I’m going to be sorry to see you go!”  


“I’d stay longer, but I gotta testify at that trial ‘n it’s been moved up ta next week.”  


“I just appreciate the time you’ve been able to give us. Of course it hasn’t been all one sided!” he grinned. “You’ve gotten something out of it too!”  


“Yep, who’d a thunk it! I’d fall for a Canadian who lives in Chicago – or close anyway.”  


“I think you’re going to have to learn to laugh at Canadian jokes. By the way, have you met any more of her family?”  


“A couple a sisters and brother-in-laws. I feel like I’ve been interrogated for the last few days.”  


“Once you’ve met all of them it won’t be so bad.”  


“I can only hope! But I need ta meet as many of them as I can before we go –”  


“Ah, so you are going together?”  


“As far as Chicago anyway.”  


“And then?”  


“I don’t know,” Ray said, signaling the end of that line of conversation.  


“Google says 6-7”,” he said, showing Ray his phone.  


“Why didn’t I think a that,” Ray muttered.  


“Because your mind is full of Rachel,” Renfield teased.  


“Funny…but true.”  


Renfield almost dropped his phone. Ray was changing and Renfield, though shocked, liked the changes. “Anything else I can do for you?”  


“Funny man! Where’s that chandelier?” he called after Renfield.  


“Right here!” he picked up the box sitting outside the dressing room door and set it down inside the room.  


“Funny man!”  


Ray had just started hanging the shoe shelves 6-7” apart as Kerri and Ben walked into Mary’s apartment. After hugs all around they sat and Rebecca brought them tea.  


“Oh my!” Kerri said. “What a lovely tea service.” It was almost identical to the silver tea service that she had imagined in her vision of their dining room.  


Rebecca offer them milk first and then poured the tea. Kerri smiled at a memory of her mother. “I don’t remember much about my mother but a couple of things I do remember – milk in first and a lady never drinks tea from anything but a china cup.”  


“Was your mother an Englishwoman?” Mary asked.  


“Actually I found out recently my mother was born in Maryland, in America. Her ancestors were English, however.”  


“Rebecca has told me that you found some pictures I would be interested in seeing.”  


“Oh, yes! In that lovely old suitcase you gave us.” She dug through the portfolio she brought with her and showed the pictures to Mary. “We think this is your mother as a young girl and the young man standing by the car behind her is your father.”  


Mary’s hand shook as she took the picture from Kerri. “My father was the chauffeur, yes, that must be him.”  


“And then we found this – a professional portrait – of Mary Berkeley and Aodhan Moore. These were hidden in the lining of the suitcase. We believe it is their wedding portrait.” She looked to Rebecca for permission to go on. “And we also found this – the original marriage certificate of your mother and father,” she said ever so gently.  


Mary held her hand to her heart and immediately alarmed Kerri and Ben. “Are you all right, Mary?” Ben asked.  


“Oh yes, this is very thrilling. I didn’t realize how much this would mean to me.” She looked at Kerri and Ben with tears in her eyes. “I can’t tell you how much this means! I am so sorry I never really knew them, especially my father. He was a very handsome man, wasn’t he?”  


“Yes indeed, he was,” Rebecca said.  


Mary held the wedding picture to her chest. “I will cherish this for the rest of my life! I can’t thank you enough for finding this for me. Now I know who to look for when I get to heaven.”  


Now Kerri had tears too. “We are honored to do this for you. We’ve finished clearing out the gardens,” she said to lighten the mood. “There wasn’t much let I’m afraid. Ben had a group of 10 fine young men help him clear out everything so we can start again.”  


“Grandfather had farmer’s boys do a lot of the maintenance, I remember. I remember thinking they were handsome and very strong. I’m sure they thought I was a silly little girl.”  


“Do you think you should be giving them the mementos now?” Rebecca asked. “Mary has some things she’d like to give you, things that she believes belong to the house.”  


“Oh, yes!” Mary’s mind had obviously wandered and it was up to Rebecca to get her back on track. “Let’s see, there’s the tea service –”  


“Oh no! That’s too much! We couldn’t possibly –”  


“Of course you can. We certainly don’t need it and it belongs to the house. So does the Chinese buffet. And the crystal that used to be in the china cabinet in the dining room.”  


“Mary, please, you are just too generous! Your friendship is worth more to Renfield and me and Ben than anything else you could ever give us!”  


“You have given me the greatest gift of all, you’ve given me family.”  


Rebecca decided Mary should know the rest. “Well then, Dear, I think Kerri should tell you what else she found.”  


“There’s more?”  


Kerri gave Rebecca the ‘are you sure’ look and then proceeded. “Well, your grandmother’s name was Mary Ratcliff Berkeley. We know that because we found their marriage certificate. It just so happens that my mother’s name was also Mary Ratcliff. I haven’t been able to find a link yet. But I’m still looking. It’s very possible that you and I are distant cousins!”  


Mary sat very still for a very long time, long enough for the other three to become concerned. “Mary, Dear, this is interesting news, isn’t it?” Rebecca asked.  


“For most of my life I have felt alone in the world…” she hesitated. “To know that there are potential relatives – and you might be one of them. That is more than I can absorb.”  


“Perhaps we should go now,” Ben suggested. “Mary needs time.”  


“But your things?” Mary asked.  


“Renfield and I will come get them another day, when you’re feeling more up to it.” Ben spoke to Mary but looked directly at Rebecca.  


“That would be a good idea, don’t you think?” she asked her friend. “When you’ve had some rest?”  


Mary seemed completely overwhelmed and Kerri and Ben were extremely sorry for that. “We’ll come back again very soon. And when you’re feeling up to it you must come visit us and see the garden since it’s been cleared out. Renfield has just finished reworking the front steps so they’re not dangerous anymore. And you can see the colors we’ve picked out to paint the house.”  


Mary looked as though she was about to doze off, so Kerri kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye. They slowly returned to the SUV and drove home in silence, both of them completely overcome from their visit.  


Renfield had made quite a bit of progress on the front of the house by the time they got home. He saw them coming and stopped the hammering for, what would turn out to be, the last nail of the day.  


“How was your visit?” he asked as he came down off the porch. Kerri didn’t say a word she just walked into his arms and held on. “What’s happened?”  


“You would have been very proud of your wife. She said all the right things and made Mary very happy. It’s just the visit really wore Mary out. She was very overwhelmed.”  


“She’s okay, right?” he asked Kerri who was still standing in his arms.  


“I think so,” Kerri said. “It’s just she was so moved by the things I told her. And she wants to give us so many of her things. I just am so touched by what happened.”  


“It was quite a visit,” Ben said.  


“She kept saying you need to take this, and this, and this because they all belong with the house. And she was so happy that we were giving her family. She even said she now knew who to look for in heaven!”  


“I think you made a Grand Old Lady very happy,” Ben said.  


“You too! You’re the one who found her!”  


“Maybe we should all go in now, it’s been a very long, emotional day for all of us. Oh! By the way, speaking of emotional, your Professor stopped by earlier. She was looking for her favorite Mountie.”  


“She was looking for me?” Ben was shocked.  


“Well she sure wasn’t looking for me!” Renfield laughed.  


“Good thing!” Kerri said as they climbed the steps to the porch.  


“I wonder what she wanted?”  


“You can find out easily enough. She wants you to call her. She left her cell number.”  


“Ooh!” Kerri teased. “If you treat her right maybe she’ll put those impossibly high heels on for you – and that sexy red dress.”  


Ben blushed that particular shade of red Kerri loved so much.

Chapter 28

Saturday was a particularly bittersweet day for all of them.  


Ray had worked hard to finish the dressing room because he was running out of time. He and Rachel were leaving to drive back to Chicago very early Sunday morning. By noon he was able to declare the room done and done. Turnbull would still need to paint, have the windows replaced and have new flooring installed but everything else was looking fine. Even Kerri’s chandelier was casting its prisms on the ceiling. He was both relieved and saddened that his job here was done. The job he had been summoned for and the jobs he had stayed to help with were all done – and successfully, if he did say so himself.  


Renfield, Kerri and Ben had decided the day before to have a small going away party for Ray, and if she was available, Rachel too. Ben even went out Saturday morning to secretly get a cake with the wording Good Luck to You Both on it, and knowing Ray was a meat and potatoes kind of guy Renfield pulled four steaks out of the freezer and asked Ben to pick up another one. Just in case Rachel was able to come there would be plenty for her. He had several lovely baking potatoes and the makings for a great salad, so their surprise dinner was set.  


Just after noon Ray came in search of Kerri, to present her with the big reveal. Ben was off on some errand or other and Renfield was nowhere to be found, so he showed Kerri by herself. And her reaction made him grin all over.  


She clapped her hands and danced around and throwing caution to the wind threw her arms around him – very briefly. “Ray this is just what I wanted! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  


“Yer welcome – three times!”  


She hurried to every shelf and drawer touching everything and oohing and aahing over every single one. Finally, without thinking, she stopped short and said, “we’ve got a surprise for you too!”  


“What?”  


Rats! “I wasn’t supposed to say anything!”  


“What! I’m not lettin’ ya of the hook ‘til ya spit it out!”  


“We’re planning a surprise going away party for you, and Rachel if she’s available! Ben’s even out getting a cake, and Renfield has steaks to grill and he has some huge russet potatoes and –” she suddenly realized she wasn’t getting the response she had expected. “What is it?”  


“I’m kinda glad ya told me,” he hung his head and shuffled around a little. “It’s just that I’ve got other plans – with a coupla a Rachel’s sister’s families.”  


Kerri was heartbroken but covered it admirably. “So you won’t be here…at all?”  


“I’m sorry –”  


“Oh, no!” she hurried to cover her emotions. “I should have known you would want to be with her family. How stupid of me not to think of that! I hope you have a really wonderful time! It’s important that you spend time with what might very well become your family!”  


“When’s Fraser gettin’ back? I gotta be leavin’ like right now.”  


“But, you weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye?”  


“I’m not good at goodbyes. I sorta thought I’d say ‘em tomorrow when Rachel comes ta pick me up.”  


“Could we do a nice breakfast?”  


“We’re plannin’ on leavin’ bout 6am. We’re gonna get sumpthin’ ta eat on the road.”  


Kerri wanted to cry, and knew she would, but not in front of Ray, he didn’t need that guilt. “Then we’ll say goodbye in the morning!” she smiled and walked out with him. “You want to take my car?”  


“Nah, I gotta return the rental. Rachel’s meetin’ me at the rental place.”  


She gave him another perfunctory hug and he drove off. She waved until he was out of sight. She then turned, hurried into the house, up the stairs and once she was behind her closed bedroom door she started to cry. She sat on the edge of their bed and coverd her face with her hands and cried quietly, not wanting Renfield or Ben to hear her, she was that ashamed of herself.  


Eventually she ran out of tears and went to wash her face. She stood in their newly renovate bathroom, and after splashing cold water on her face she looked in the mirror. This was not good! Her eyes were red and swollen and there was no way she would be able to hide it from Renfield, or Ben for that matter.  


She decided to hide in the bathroom as long as possible, hoping the ravages of her crying jag would subside quickly and she could appear in public again sooner rather than later. Not to mention the fact she needed to tell the guys that their party was off before the preparations started. She wasn’t sure how she was going to tell them without crying again, but she’d cross that bridge later.  


Unfortunately, she’d only been hiding about five minutes when Renfield came looking for her. “Kerri, why is the door locked? I need to come in!”  


Kerri unlocked the door and opened it without looking at him. “Sorry, I forgot,” she said.  


He could hear the tears in her voice. “What’s happened!” he demanded. “Why are you hiding in the bathroom, crying?”  


“Because I didn’t want you to know! I’m so ashamed of myself!” She brushed past him and went and plopped herself on their bed.  


Renfield sat next to her. “What really horrible, awful thing have you done?” he teased.  


“This is NOT funny! I told him he needed to put Rachel first, that she was more important than us! And then I start blubbering when he does exactly that! He’s doing exactly what he should and I cry all over the place. GOD! I’m just glad I didn’t cry in front of him!”  


“I get the impression that we’re not having a surprise party?”  


“He’s going to a goodbye party with Rachel and some of her family. I’m so stupid! I should have known he’d want to do that! They could very possibly be his in-laws, a real family!”  


“You stop that! We are his family too! And you are NOT stupid! You have never thought of Ray or Ben as anything but family. Ray Vecchio too. Don’t you remember Ma Vecchio telling you that we were part of her family? I think that Ray is wrong to shut you, us out right now. But he has to do what is right for him. What we need to do is always be there for him in whatever way we can. Just like he’s always been there for us. Tonight we will grill some steaks and bake some potatoes and have a wonderful meal with Ben. Not all of our little family will be there but we’ve got cake for dessert.”  


“Chocolate?”  


“It wouldn’t surprise me.”  


After he was sure she had overcome her tears, Renfield went back to work on the wrap around porch. The steps were done and so he had begun replacing the rotted floorboards. The roof had leaked onto them and over the years the porch had become unsafe. Before they bought the house a structural engineer had pronounced it sound enough for repair rather than a teardown, so now was the time to do the repairs.  


Kerri met Ben in the library, where he was already hard at work repairing the shelving. Although she was trying desperately not to show it, he knew immediately something was wrong but thought it best not to ask.  


“These shelves are still in good shape, they just need to be cleaned up and rehung,” he said. “If I stack them on these sawhorses do you think you can clean them up? And then I’ll mount them?”  


“In the other words you are the moun-tee?”  


“There’s always a comedian!” Whatever her issue was Ben could tell she was working through it admirably.  


“I think that would more accurately be the moun-ter.”  


They worked for several hours and made an amazing amount of progress, working around the room. Most of the original mounting strips for the shelves had come loose and the shelves had fallen in on themselves, but the strips were mostly intact. So, once the mounting strips were cleaned and repaired as necessary Ben reattached them and placed the shelves – one section at a time. They figured it took about an hour to redo each case and there were a total of twenty cases. There were smaller ones over the fireplace, the two doors and the large window so Ben calculated that the rest of today and a long day tomorrow should have the room looking almost brand new by Monday. Then they could put together a makeshift desk from sawhorses and a sheet of plywood and by the middle of the week he could conduct his interviews.  


Renfield came into the library around 5:00, looking for Kerri – and food. “I’m hungry – WOW!” he exclaimed. “This room looks GORGEOUS! Like something from a picture of old European libraries! I’m impressed, you too! Great job. But as I was saying, let’s start dinner.”  


And Ben then realized why Kerri had been upset earlier – Ray was not coming. He wasn’t surprised, but he was disappointed. Disappointed because he was looking forward to seeing Ray for the last time in what might be a long while, of course, but very disappointed for Kerri. He knew how important it was to her to have him around for even just a little longer. Ever since she had learned she would never be able to have children of her own she had tried desperately to surround herself with family and friends. Since she had no immediate family she would talk about, her friends became even more vital to her self-identity. Ben was very sorry for her, and a little angry with Ray for shutting them all out. But, at the same time, Ray had been lucky enough to find a new love interest, so Ben was happy for him too.  


Ben decided that he would keep working, at least until he caught up to the shelving that Kerri had already cleaned and let the other two cook dinner. He’d learned a few weeks ago that when Renfield and Kerri were working in the kitchen it was best to stay out of their way, anyway.  


They put the potatoes in the oven set the meat on the counter to come to room temperature, and Renfield started the salad. Once the salad was finished he went to start the coals on the grill. As always, timing had to be perfect. One hour for the potatoes, based on their weight, 20 minutes for the charcoal to be just right, 10 minutes to grill the perfect medium rare steaks, and 10 minutes for them to rest covered in foil on the counter. So, now was the perfect time to start the charcoal, and as he had told Kerri, NO lighter fluid. Just a chimney starter, newspaper and matches – that was it.  


Kerri loved to watch him in the kitchen, that was no secret. He was just in his element there, as in no other place. She especially loved to watch him make a salad. Such a seemingly menial task, that he elevated to an art form. Each vegetable cut with precision, each piece of lettuce torn just so, and the dressings prepared with the flair of a master mixologist.  


“Renny, you make the most gorgeous salads!” she said as she carried the bowl to the frig.  


He chuckled. “It’s a very simple thing!”  


“You can take a simple food and make magic!”  


“He could cook a old boot ‘n I’d eat it.”  


“Ray?” Kerri could not believe her ears, or her eyes.  


“Yup.”  


“I thought you –”  


“We couldn’t pass up a meal with our other family! If we’re not too late,” Rachel said.  


Kerri was stunned into immobility, but Renfield picked up the slack. “Right on time, just as Ray always is when food is involved. I’ll just pop a couple more potatoes in the oven and add some more lettuce to the salad and we’ll have everything we need for dinner for five.”  


Kerri finally overcame her shock and went to give Rachel a welcoming hug. “I’m so glad you’re here! But I thought –”  


“Ray mentioned you were going to have a surprise party and I wanted to kick him! Of course we’d be here!”  


“But your family?”  


“We spent all afternoon with them and I will not allow my family to get in the way of his family! I’m going to have to teach him that we can share. Besides, I think two sisters, two brothers-in-laws and five small children all giving him the third degree was about to do him in. Also, I’ve got to get caught up on what’s going on in the Grand Old Lady!”  


Kerri’s eyes lit up. “You have GOT to see what Ray made me!” she exclaimed grabbing Rachel’s hand and pulling her out of the kitchen.  


“I’m really glad you came back,” Renfield said after the girls had left the area.  


“Kerri was upset with me.”  


“She was upset, yes. But not with you, with herself. She very much wants you to be happy and she was afraid she might have made you feel guilty for leaving to be with Rachel’s family.”  


“None a us got much family. She’s got too much. We’re just gonna have to figure out a way ta make it work.”  


“I think Kerri and Rachel can figure that out. We just need to stay out of the way and do as we’re told.”  


“I thought I heard what sounded like a couple of teenaged girls running up the stairs, laughing! I thought I might find you two hiding in here. Welcome to dinner, Ray!” Ben said as he came into the room.  


“Just tellin’ Turnbull I gotta figure out how ta do this family thing. Sorry I put them ahead a us.”  


“No harm done.”  


Kerri opened the door to her new dressing room and let Rachel go in first. “Oh my God! This is, well it’s, it’s almost the most wonderful thing I’ve ever seen! WOW! I LOVE the chandelier, and the shoe racks! Even I don’t have enough shoes to fill this!” She turned to Kerri, “I WANT ONE!”  


Kerri took her on a tour of every inch. “There’s a rod here that pulls out so you can hang what you’re planning to wear tomorrow – although I never really plan ahead. And there’s open shelves above, over here for purses and over there on that wall is a place to hang hats. And there are drawers underneath for sweaters and sweatshirts and the rods are adjustable so I can hang skirts and dresses on the same wall. The cabinets aren’t custom, I just picked out what I wanted at the closet store and they delivered all of it the next day! All of the drawers are on gliders and have that soft close thingy. And look over here, he built in a small dressing table under the window, and there’s a place at the end for a bench. I thought I’d get a tufted one with rolled arms – for sitting to put on shoes or whatever.”  


“What’s this side for?” Rachel asked.  


“Oh that’s for Renfield’s stuff,” and sort of dismissed it with a wave of her hand. “But we did line the old closet with cedar so he can hang his red serge uniform and stash his boots. Deuce would love to be able to get his mouth on those. Then at the top are shelves for Renfield’s grandmother’s quilt and some old linens I have from my mother.”  


“That little closet was all there was for this whole bedroom?!”  


“Yeah, can you believe it? It’s so small Renfield could barely stand in it to take measurements.”  


“Are you going to put carpet in the floor?”  


“I’m not sure. What do you think?”  


“Oh yes! Something soft and deep for bare feet on cold mornings! Sort of like a fuzzy slipper.”  


“Ooh! I like that!”  


“Are you going to replace that small window? It would look wonderful with leaded glass.”  


“Another great idea! The front windows will have to match the front of the house, but we’ll have some sort of window coverings – draperies or something there.”  


“There’s not much wall space left but what color are you going to paint it?”  


“I’m thinking a light or medium gray, sort of a baby gray.”  


“Perfect. But leave the ceiling white to reflect the light, otherwise it might be too dark in here.”  


“My thoughts exactly. I like the way you think!” And they both giggled.  


“I’d thought about pink shaggy carpet, but I think Renfield would put his foot down on that one, so to speak. He’s let me have everything I want in here, but he’s got to use it too so –”  


“I know, gray shag carpet to match the walls!”  


“Done!”  


“You two gonna stay in here all night?” Ray asked from the doorway. “Dinner’s almost ready ‘n I’m hungry!”  


Rachel rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I want one just like this,” she whispered.  


“Sure! Anythin’ ya want.”  


Kerri grinned at them. Yep, she thought, he’s got it bad. They both have it bad! And she couldn’t have been happier.  


Dinner was again served at the crowded kitchen table. Since there was little room for five place settings and the food it was decided that they would have a salad, steak and potato buffet. Everyone filled their plates and then found a place to sit.  


Renfield was about to say grace when Ray spoke up. “Could I give it a try?”  


Dumbfounded, no one knew what to say, until Renfield said “of course.” He silently hoped that Ray was sincere, and not just trying to impress his new lady love.  


“Okay, I’ve never done this before, but if I'm gonna blend in with the O'Leary family I've gotta learn. Here goes. “Thanks God for this food that Renfield cooked for us. Thanks for family ‘n friends ‘n showin’ us they can be the same. Amen.” He looked up to see everyone staring a him. “Was that okay?”  


“That, my friend was perfect!” Renfield said and everyone dug in.  


“I love Kerri’s dressing room,” Rachel announced. “You all have really done a lot since the last time I was here!”  


“What’s your dad going to do now that you’re going back to Skokie?” Ben asked her.  


“He’s got other workers that he gives time off in the summer. I just come pretty much to be with him and give my sisters a break. We take turns hanging around. Since he lost our mom he’s been sort of at sea. So we just keep him company.”  


“That is a very nice thing to do,” Renfield said. “Your parents raised you right.”  


“My dad has always thought I was mercurial! His word was flighty. I think that was because I decided to go away to school and then met someone who – OMG – wasn’t Irish.” She patted Ray’s hand, “and now I’ve met another one!”  


Kerri was so relieved she almost fell out of her chair. She’d been so worried that…well knowing the real reason why her dad thought Rachel was flighty instantly assuaged Kerri’s fears. “Are your siblings all married to Irish?”  


“Far from it. I was just the first to marry . I think my dad resented Jimmy – until Rosey married an – OMG – an American!”  


“So I’m a two time loser?”  


“Dad has lightened up, especially since Mom died. He’s still a little touchy on the Catholic thing, but it seems any nationality is okay,” she grinned at him. “And I know he likes you, he told me so. He likes all of you.”  


“What are your sibling’s names?” Kerri asked.  


“Let me see if I can do it?” Ray asked. “First is Ruth, second is Rose who’s married to Robert, third is Rebekah, fourth is, uh, I forgot…”  


“Me, silly!”  


“Fourth is what’s her name,” and for that he got a sharp elbow in the ribs, “fifth is Rilee, with two ‘e’s married to Mike, six is Ryanne, seven is Reece, and eight is Philip Jr, but everyone calls him Pip. Whew!”  


Everyone at the table applauded. “Very good. Now name the brothers-in-law you missed!” Rachel demanded.  


“Okay,” he took a deep breath, “in order of oldest sister there’s Mark, Robert, Jim, Roger, Matt, Barry and Susan! But please don’t ask me all the kids, don’t know ‘em all, yet.”  


“That’s very good, Ray! How did you do that?” Ben asked, impressed with Ray’s ability.  


“Mnemonic.”  


“What?”  


“Mnemonic, it’s a way ta –”  


“I know what it is, I just didn’t know you did," Fraser teased.  


“Make Robert Jump Rope Monday Because Silly. I remember the order, but just not which name goes with who,” he admitted. “Except Susan, of course.”  


Rachel laughed. “Don’t worry about it! Sometimes after a few months away I have trouble matching names and faces too. I just watch carefully to see who arrives with who!”  


They continued eating, Renfield and Kerri really enjoying how comfortable Ray and Rachel seemed to be with each other - and the remarkable changes in Ray.  


“We’re the only ones who have been talking. Enough about my family. Tell me about yours?” Rachel asked, looking pointedly at Ben.  


“Well, there’s very little to tell about me, really. My mother was killed when I was young, about six and I went to live with my grandparents. My father was gone most of the time, he was a Mountie you see. I found out a few years ago that I have a half-sister, but I’m not able to see her much.”  


“Sometimes I forget to be grateful for all of my siblings,” Rachel muttered.  


“Should we cut the cake now, or who you prefer to have it later?” Renfield asked as he stood to start gathering plates.  


Ben stood up and said, “you cooked, I’ll clean.”  


Ray also stood, “I’ll help!”  


“I don’t think so! You’re the guests of honor. Go make yourselves comfortable in the parlor and we’ll clean this up. Oh! Go take a look in the library at what Ben and I did today!”  


The evening ended with cake and champagne in the parlor. Kerri dug out a bottle of sparkling cider but Renfield said no. “This is a special occasion and I would like to toast my friends with the real thing.”  


“Are you sure?” Kerri looked at him askance.  


“I would like to try one small glass,”  


Rachel looked questioningly at Ray and he whispered, “I’ll tell ya later.”  


Everyone had cake and champagne and toasted their friends who would be leaving on the next chapter of their lives early the next morning.

Chapter 29

They were all up very early, and rather than allow his friends to travel after eating some mc bagel thing, Renfield packed them a lovely breakfast of strawberry scones, clotted cream and a vacuum bottle of tea with milk and honey. Kerri shed a few tears on Rachel’s shoulder and gave Ray a huge hug and then they waved goodbye to Ray and his new, and they prayed, lifelong love.  


After a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs they were ready to tackle their projects. Kerri and Ben went to the library and Renfield back to the front porch. He really wanted to keep moving around the porch to the back of the house. The veranda needed the most repair and was the most dangerous of any of the areas. Plus the sooner the porch was done the sooner the entire house could be painted. Now that they had chosen the colors he was beyond anxious to get that done.  


He was knee deep in cutting boards when his phone rang. He turned off the saw and answered through his headset.  


“Mr. Turnbull this is Scott at McCormick Windows. I’m sorry to bother you on a Sunday morning but I just got a call from my warehouse. Your windows arrived on Friday afternoon and my assistant forgot to call you.”  


“No problem, Scott. I’m just thrilled to hear they’ve arrived so quickly. When can they be installed?”  


“That’s why I’m calling. We have a hole in our schedule at the end of the week. We could start this coming Friday.”  


Renfield wanted to jump up and down, just as his wife would have done. “That would be terrific. And it should take about a week to complete the installation?”  


“That’s what we’re planning on, yeah.”  


“We are really looking forward to it! See you Friday!”  


He ended the call and ran into the house. “Kerri!” he yelled, “guess what! The windows are here!”  


Ben was so thrilled to see them so happy and they deserved every bit of it. But he still couldn’t resist just a little bit of ribbing. “I doubt I ever have or ever will see two people so excited over a few pieces of glass!”  


“About that,” Kerri said, hesitantly.  


“What?”  


“I know we agreed to only repair or replace the leaded glass in a few of the feature windows to save money…”  


“Yes we agreed on that…”  


“Well, could we please have one in the dressing room? The small window over the dressing table? I know it’s rather silly, but it would finish the room off perfectly. It was Rachel who suggested it and I think it would be –”  


Renfield laughed. “You had me at please! Of course we can do that.”  


Kerri wanted to jump into his arms and plant kisses all over him, but with Ben in the room she decided that probably wasn’t such a good idea.  


“Thank you!”  


“Boy this room is looking good,” Renfield said as he went back to the porch.  


They worked and worked and thoroughly enjoyed the fruits of their labors. After a brief break for lunch they were back at it and worked until well into the evening. Ben and Kerri were getting tired and hungry but they were so close to being done they just didn’t want to stop. Finally Kerri said, “I’m going to go out and ask Renfield if he would order us pizza. That will keep us from having to stop to fix dinner.”  


She found him at the side of the house, having finished all across the front. “Wow, talk about progress! This is looking wonderful.”  


“I’ve got an issue I need to discuss with Ben, maybe he’s got some ideas.”  


“Do you want to order a pizza? You know the best places. That way we can get the library done and then you two can talk while we eat.”  


“Great idea. I’ll make the call. Pineapple?”  


She stopped and turned toward him, gave him the ‘what are you, crazy?’ look and then walked back into the house.  


The pizza arrived in about 30 minutes and none too soon for Renfield. He was tired and hot and definitely ready to be done for the day. He paid the pizza guy and took the huge box into the library, where they were just finishing. They dragged in three chairs and put a piece of plywood over the sawhorses and that was their table.  


“Paper plates, good idea, no dishes to wash.”  


“Kerri, you have the strangest look on your face! You’re not having –”  


“Hmm? No! Actually I was just imagining what this room would have looked like, back in the day. Don’t look at me like that! I wasn’t having in panic attack. I haven’t had one since you were in the hospital. AND I’m not going crazy, either,” she tried to reassure them. “I was just imagining,” she got up and walked to the large fireplace, “a roaring fire in the fireplace. And over here a big mahogany desk, really big, like one of those partner desks, I think they're called, and over here a couple of tufted leather wingback chairs. And over here in this corner a big twirly world globe. And one of those wooden rolling ladders to reach the books on the top shelves. And a huge oriental rug in the middle of the floor and –”  


Both men were smiling at her, sort of like they wanted to pat her on the head and utter some sort of platitude like ‘there, there, little girl, it will be okay’. “Don’t give me those looks! I can dream, can’t I?”  


“You’re probably pretty close to the truth. Except for the books. This room probably held hundreds of books at some point,” Ben said.  


“I wonder what happened to all of them?” Renfield asked. “I hope they went to a library somewhere.”  


They polished off the pizza in a matter of minutes, they were that hungry. “I wonder if Rachel is back to Skokie yet?” Kerri asked.  


“I wonder if she went all the way to Skokie? They haven’t had a chance to be alone since they met.”  


“Renny, they had lots of chances to be alone. They – oh! That kind of alone!”  


Kerri was saved by the bell, when her phone rang. “It’s Rebecca. Hi Rebecca, how is everyone?”  


“Everyone is fine! I need to speak with you about something. Mary is sleeping so is now a good time?”  


“Yes, now is fine. We just finished dinner so I’m all yours.”  


“First, I would really like to insist that you accept the things that Mary would like to give you. I have never seen her so happy as when she decided to give those things away. She’s been trying to hold on and let go for so long and now that she’s finally decided to let go she’s almost like a girl again.”  


“Then of course we will humbly accept. And when or if we ever decide to move we will see to it that those things are left with the house. We will only be the caretakers.”  


“Well then, there are other things. Mary has been keeping a spot in a storage warehouse for years. A great number of years. There is furniture there, and I don’t know what else. She would like you to have as much of it as you would like. She plans on selling the rest and donating the proceeds to charity.”  


“Oh, my! We would love to look through the things and see if there is anything we can use. We would be honored to display whatever we can in the house.”  


“Would you like for me to mail you the keys? I’m not sure turning them over face to face would be such a good idea at this point. She is still a little emotional about it.”  


“You’re sure this whole thing is such a good idea? Right now, I mean?” Kerri asked.  


“Oh, yes! She acts as if a heavy weight has been lifted off her shoulders. You just have to promise me one thing –”  


“Of course, anything.”  


“Invite us over to see the house when all of Mary’s things are in place?”  


“Absolutely! You and Mary are welcome here anytime!”  


“I hear Mary stirring, so I had better hang up now. I’ll put the keys in the mail tomorrow.”  


“Thank you so much for calling. Tell Mary we all say hello.”  


Kerri ended her call and walked back to where she’d been sitting. “Wow!”  


“What’s up?” Renfield asked.  


“Well, Rebecca is sending us some keys. Keys to an old storage area where Mary has stored things for a great number of years. They want us to look and take whatever we can use and she’s going to donate the rest.”  


“That’s very exciting! I wonder if there are any books?” Ben suggested.  


“That would be wonderful!” They each sat, dreaming of Aladdin’s Cave until Renfield remembered, “I’ve got something I’d like your input on, on the porch.”  


They trouped out to the porch and walked along to the side of the house. “This is really taking shape,” Ben said. Once they got about halfway to the back of the house Renfield stopped.  


“Here’s the quandary. We got four of these carved support columns that are rotted out. I can take them out completely, but it will ruin the symmetry of the porch. I can move four good ones from the back and replace them with just plain wood, or I can take a good one to a wood turner and have them reproduce them at an exorbitant cost. Any ideas?”  


“Well, you might be able to find off the shelf carved columns that are similar enough, bring good ones from the back and replace the back ones with the store bought ones. That would certainly be less expensive than having a professional woodturner recreate them and far less boring that than just plain wood.”  


“What about an architectural salvage yard? Like where we got the bathtub, but for wood stuff?” Kerri asked.  


Renfield got a huge smile on his face. “That’s it! Why didn’t I think of that!”  


“Sometimes I come up with good ideas!”  


“You sure do! You married me!”  


“I’m going to take a shower!”  


“I think I’m going to call it a day, it’s early but I’d like to go over the application files one last time.” Ben said.  


“So you’re going to set up the interviews tomorrow?”  


“Yes. I’ve got the six candidates selected; I just need to ensure I didn’t overlook anything.”  


“Goodnight, Ben.”  


“Goodnight.”  


Renfield stood on the porch and watched the world go by. He loved it here, it was so peaceful. He felt more at home now than since he’d lived with his father in Vancouver, all those years ago. Just as he knew he was meant to meet and fall in love with Kerri, he knew he was meant to live in this house, quite possibly for the rest of his life.

Chapter 30

Ben made his calls first thing the next morning. He planned on interviewing six constables who had requested transfers, having eliminated four others for a variety of reasons. He talked directly to five of the candidates and left a message for the sixth.  


He was sorry he wasn’t able to talk to her. Constable Hunt was actually his first choice, the interview was really just a formality. He knew her to be a conscientious, capable administrator and was anxious to give her the opportunity for field work. There was no indication on her transfer request as to why she wanted to leave Moosejaw so soon after leaving Chicago, but he chose not to speculate. He’d find out soon enough.  


He also chose not to tell the others that Hunt would be paying them a visit. There was no need for Ray to know and he rather liked the idea of surprising Kerri. He got a real kick out of seeing her reaction to the myriad of surprises Renfield had planned over the years, so he was hoping his little surprise would elicit a small version of those reactions.  


He sent emails to each of those he didn’t select, expressing his regrets and wishing them well in their careers. He also sent emails to those he had just spoken to, giving them the specifics of their interview location.  


Once he was done with all of that he sat at their makeshift desk deep in thought. He realized he was getting excited about his new posting. It wasn’t where he thought his career would take him, but then again, after he ended up in Chicago he never really knew where he wanted to go next. Borealis seemed to be an appealing next step.  


He looked around the room. Clement Berkeley certain knew how to surround himself with beautiful things. He hoped Mary’s storage facility held some books, this room was just screaming for books. He knew Renfield planned on using it as a media room, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t use books. It was a library, after all!  


He was deep in thought when Kerri came bursting into the room. “OH! I’m sorry, are you still working?”  


“No,” he said. “Just daydreaming. I’ve got all of my people scheduled.”  


“Great, because I’ve got a surprise! Look what just came by special messenger!” She held up her hand with a key dangling from one finger. “Wanna come?”  


“The key for the storage unit! You bet!” he jumped up. “I really hope there are books!”  


“You know, no one would ever know you were raised by librarians!”  


Renfield was already in the Beast, raring to go.  


As they drove to the address Rebecca sent them Kerri said, “you know we shouldn’t get our hopes up. It may just be mementos from her childhood, dolls and buggies and that sort of thing. And the furniture might well be from her bedroom when she was a girl – and she said her grandfather insisted everything be pink.”  


Renfield grimaced. “Well whatever we find we must be grateful to Mary, and Rebecca, that they thought enough of us to insist that we take some of her things. We may be able to decorate one of the bedrooms with some of it.”  


“And display other things in honor of her.”  


“You two are really something! Planning to do this on her behalf is a really great thing.”  


“Well, we’ll know soon enough, we’re here.”  


Here wasn’t exactly what they were expecting. Rather than the individual storage units that they were used to, this address was a huge old brick warehouse with a security guard at the entrance. They introduced themselves and the guard checked his list and then checked Ben’s ID.  


“Mrs. Stafford called and said you’d be coming. Hasn’t been anybody come to this unit in all the years I’ve been here,” he remarked off handedly as he let them in. “Almost to the back corner on the left, number 15. Must have been rented at least 60 years ago.”  


The inside of the warehouse was divided into countless chain link units, each containing many things that someone, at some time, thought were valuable enough to pay for someone else to store. They walked past units with furniture, some covered with dust protectors, bicycles, clothing on hangers, all matter of household items, and one even contained an old classic car.  


They finally came to number 15, and as the guard had said, it was almost all the way to the back wall of the warehouse, obviously one of the first ever rented, the metal number tag being worn and rusted. Everything at this far end of the warehouse was covered with dust. And just as obviously had been rented to the Berkeley family since the very beginning.  


Kerri’s hand was shaking so badly that she couldn’t get the key into the lock and finally had to give it to Ben. “You brought Mary to us it seems only fitting that you should be the one to open it.”  


Ben unlocked the large chain link door and pulled it back allowing Kerri and Renfield to go in first.  


There were lots of boxes, stacked along the back wall behind several large pieces of furniture that were covered with sheets. Sheets that were covered with dust, a lot of dust.  


“I’m afraid to look,” Kerri said. “All of Mary’s memories, good and bad, are right here, covered in," she sneezed, "dust.” Renfield thought she was about to cry.  


“Let Ben and me uncover the first,” they each grabbed a corner of a sheet and carefully began to uncover what lay underneath, “piece. Kerri, look! It’s got to be the original dining room table!”  


“Oh my God! It’s perfect. Oh, Renny, it looks just like my dream! It’s wonderful!” She did start to cry, tears of joy streamed down her face. Renfield tried desperately to not respond in kind.  


“These must be the chairs!”  


“Be careful! Don’t just yank those covers off! There’ll be a dust storm!”  


Kerri curbed her enthusiasm and slowly folded the first cover over itself, trapping all of the years of dust inside.  


“It is! The fabric on the seat covers is splitting, but the wood is perfect!” She looked around the area and counted. “It looks like there are 12!” She was crying so hard that she could barely see. “Just like my dream,” she whispered, then sneezed again and sniffed.  


Ben had walked to the back wall and after a few moments came back with the strangest look on his face. “There are at least 30 boxes back there labeled ‘books’,” he stated flatly.  


“That’s exciting! Isn’t it?”  


“My dear, I think our Constable Benton Fraser is ah…what would be the word…gobsmacked!” Renfield teased.  


“I hoped for books, I just never expected so many. It may very well be all of Clement Berkeley’s original library!”  


“I guess that proves the old adage ‘be careful what you wish for’!”  


“Renfield – what’s this?” Kerri asked with something akin to fear in her voice.  


She was pointing at a very large object completely covered by a horribly dusty sheet. “Well, let’s see.”  


They each took a corner and carefully folded the sheet over itself.  


“Corporal Fraser,” Renfield called, using Ben's not yet official title, “it looks like you will have a proper place to hold your interviews.”  


“What?” Ben asked, still occupied with looking for more books.  


“You have a desk! A very proper executive desk, befitting your soon to be promotion!”  


“Oh my! What a gorgeous piece of furniture! This is solid mahogany – it must weigh a ton,” Ben said.  


Kerri sneezed. “I need a tissue, I’m a mess.” She dug through her purse and found something that would have to do – a paper napkin. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She cleaned up as best she could – at least until she started crying again.  


They spent the next few hours searching Mary’s mementos. Her storage unit contained more than they could have ever hoped for. It truly was Aladdin’s Cave. There were several things they knew they couldn’t or more appropriately wouldn’t use, like very ornate Victorian lamps; there were several things that they wouldn’t ordinarily own but could display in Mary’s honor, like a huge rather garish Chinese vase; and lots of things that they would be proud to have in their home, such as a Wedgwood china service for 12.  


Kerri couldn’t imagine every having a formal dinner for 12, much less having all of the place settings match, but she definitely had places to display this fine china. There was also a silver flatware service for 12 and a huge mahogany silver-storage chest. She counted about 8 different types of spoons and almost as many different forks. She was going to have to do a fair amount of research to find out what each piece was for. The silver was tarnished beyond belief, but if anyone had the patience to polish it Renfield did!  


“That’s a pickle fork, I believe,” Renfield said as Kerri held up one piece for him to see. “And I think that is an oyster fork.”  


Ben and Kerri stared at him in disbelief. “How in the world do you know that?” Kerri asked.  


“A pickle fork has three tines; oyster fork is long and thin with two.” They continued to stare at the man they’d never known. “A Mountie is always prepared.”  


“With an oyster fork?” Ben laughed.  


“That’s the boy scouts!” Kerri grinned.  


“Hey, when Melly and I got married we got lots of silver place settings and serving pieces. Pickle fork is a serving piece and the oyster fork is part of a formal place setting.” He grinned at them. “Okay, I had to look it up!”  


“We’re going to need to rent a truck!” Renfield finally said.  


“I’ve got a better idea. Why don’t we hire movers. Like Ben said the furniture is solid mahogany, and I’d really rather the two of you not break your backs trying to move it. We could move all the things we won’t be able to use to one side, have the movers bring what we want to the house and the rest to whichever charity Mary would like to give it too.”  


“Done!”  


They decided to leave for the day, completely done in by all they had discovered. On their way out they asked the security guard for a recommendation for a moving company. It just so happened that the owner of the warehouse also owned a moving company. What were the odds? Renfield took the card the guard offered but decided to get a couple of quotes before deciding.  


On the way back to the house Kerri asked, “could we stop for dinner somewhere? I feel like I need to clear my head, away from the house.”  


“Good idea. Okay Ben?” Renfield asked to his rear view mirror of Ben, in the backseat.  


“Great.”  


“But not pizza,” Kerri added.  


“Stardust Diner is just a few blocks away, how about there? It’s still early enough that they shouldn’t be busy.” Once he'd maneuvered the Beast the back way through the narrow neighborhood streets he could tell from the parking lot that the dinner crowd hadn’t arrived yet. Renfield was able to find a place large enough for the Beast with no problem.  


“They have great corned beef and cabbage here,” Renfield said.  


“The last time we were here I had chicken fried steak and it was very good.” Ben said as they walked into the restaurant.  


The 50s décor had Ben wondering, not for the first time, what the connection with food and pink poodle skirts was. They found a booth toward the back away from any other diners so they could talk.  


When the waitress came with their menus they were already ready to order. Corned beef and cabbage, chicken fried steak and a chef’s salad, oh, and one chocolate shake.  


“What a day!” Kerri said. “Can we get the furniture moved as soon as possible? Oh! I just realized I get my cast off on Friday! This can be a sort of celebration dinner.”  


“Oh, no! That’s one dinner I’m cooking for you!”  


“And I’ll help!” Ben said.  


“Cool! This is going to be fun. But it's going to be a busy week! Let’s see – repairs to the porch, interviews for your constables, maybe a furniture delivery, new windows and we HAVE to visit Mary and Rebecca!”  


“It’s an amazing thing they’ve done for us. How will we ever thank them?”  


“I think by just being their friends. The two of you are doing amazing things to that old house and Mary has got to appreciate that. Even though she didn’t have happy memories of it, maybe reminding her of the happy times she’s forgotten will be something?  


“I think you’re right. Did you see the way her face lit up when we showed her the picture of her mother and father? That’s got to mean a lot to her.”  


“I’ll make a couple of phone calls as soon as we’re done here and see if I can schedule a furniture delivery before your interviews start!”  


They ate their meals with very little conversation, being rather overwhelmed from the events of the day. But finally Ben felt there was something he’d better tell them.  


“I was sort of saving this for a little surprise, but I think we’ve all had enough surprises for the time being.”  


Renfield and Kerri both looked at him, waiting for him to continue. “It’s just that one of the constables I’m interviewing you both already know.”  


“Who?” Kerri asked.  


“Constable Hunt, Stella Hunt.”  


“That’s great! I really like her. Are you going to hire her?” Kerri asked.  


“Kerri! He can’t tell us that.”  


“Well, let’s just say that she’s the candidate to beat. I enjoyed working with her.”  


“I wonder why she wants to leave Moosejaw, or wherever she is.”  


“Kerri! She probably just wants to work with Ben.”  


Once they were done eating Renfield made a few calls. The first two moving companies almost laughed at him when he asked for pickup and delivery in the next couple of days, so he called the company on the card the security guard gave him. They said “of course” they could deliver the contents of storage unit 15 on Wednesday. And then re-rent the unit for about five times what Mary had been paying for the last 40 years. She had signed a lifetime contract and the company had agreed to rent control. Mary Moore had been getting quite a deal for the last 30-40 years. Although they didn’t tell Renfield that.  


So now their week was planned. Tuesday: sort through all of Mary’s belongings and set aside the things that would go to charity and work on the porch, Wednesday: furniture delivery and placement and Ben’s first three interviews, Thursday: unpacking all of the boxed books and Ben’s final interviews, Friday: the window installation and getting the cast off. And all of this had to be fitted around Renfield’s regularly scheduled appointments with Mark.  


Renfield wrote all of this down – on a napkin. “Wow, that’s a busy week and we’re just getting started.” He looked at Ben and with slightly too much emotion said, “I don’t know how I will ever be able to thank you for all you have done for us! All that has happened, if it wasn’t for yours’ and Ray’s help I don’t know what I would have done.”  


Kerri put her arm around his shoulders and whispered, “I agree, thank you.”  


Ben was embarrassed but not so much that he couldn’t say, “I had to pay for my room and board some way.” And they all smiled.

Chapter 31

Tuesday morning Kerri and Ben went back to Mary’s storage unit but Renfield opted to stay at the house and continue working on the porch. He was much like a man possessed, he just had to get that porch and veranda repaired so that the house could be painted.  


The storage unit looked slightly better than when they’d first seen it yesterday. They’d left the dust covers off, they were just too filthy to put back on and Kerri planned on polishing the furniture once they got it home anyway. They brought a small battery operated vacuum with them to clean off the boxes before the moving guys came in the morning and then they set to work.  


After the boxes were vacuumed Ben opened a few of them. What he found was a delight to a man who had a deep held love of the written word. He had once said that he thought the bravest thing a man could do was to write down his innermost thoughts where anyone could read them. That was a deep seeded truth to the man.  


The boxes held more than leather bound volumes, they also held folios and quartos. “Kerri?!” he called with awe in his voice when he discovered them  


“Coming,” she called back from her perch on top of a box as she was sorting though, another box of what appeared to be linens from the dining room. “What have you found?”  


“Look at these folios – these and the quartos belong in a university library!" He exclaimed. Then he whispered, "they are very old and rare.”  


She watched him as he reverently showed her his find. “I know what a folio is, but I’ve never heard of a quarto.”  


“Basically it’s just the number of times a page is folded to form a book. You don’t really see them much anymore. The term folio would mean that the original sheet of paper was folded once, resulting in two leaves. So a book described as quarto would have its original sheet folded twice and would have four leaves - each leaf being one-quarter or one fourth the original size.”  


“Okay…” She got the concept, she thought.  


“I think we should have an antiquarian book expert look at these. Maybe Professor Roberts would know someone at the University.”  


“You should call her – you have her number!” She gave him a very suggestive look, that went right over his head. Instead he looked like a frightened puppy.  


“I’m not sure. I, um…”  


“Ben, I know she’s a little overwhelming, but you might just give her a chance. She’s obviously interested. Give her a call about the books and see what happens. But,” she continued after seeing the look on his face, “if you really would rather not, I can call her.”  


Ben didn’t respond and she didn’t push.  


They continued to pull out the things that they wanted to keep and those that would be donated. After a couple of hours they had sorted through everything and had a pile of things to go to Mary’s favorite charity.  


By noon they were pretty much done. Kerri realized that she had been so busy she had momentarily forgotten to be grateful for the blessings Mary had given them. She looked at the area where things to be donated were stacked and wondered what else she could give up for others.  


“Ben?” she asked as she walked to where he was, surrounded by high stacks of boxes.  


“Hmm?” he responded, absentmindedly.  


“If I ask you something will you answer me truthfully?”  


She now had his undivided attention. “Of course!”  


“Am I being greedy?”  


“What?!” Here was a woman who didn’t have a greedy bone in her body, except maybe when it came to chocolate. “Why?”  


“Mary has given us so much and I’ve set aside so little to donate to charity.”  


“Mary wanted you to have all of this – for the house! That entire side of this unit is stacked with things you are donating.”  


“But those are all things I don’t want! I’m keeping so much I just feel greedy,” she admitted.  


“Listen to me,” he said, taking her shoulders in his hands and sitting her down on the nearest box, “you and your husband are the most generous people I know. I’ve always respected that about you both. All of these things belong in that house, they were meant for that house. I heard you tell Rebecca that if you ever moved you would leave it all with the house. Is that the action of a greedy person?”  


“But some of this is worth a lot of money that could do so much –”  


“Okay, how about this. Figure out how much you would have spent on things like a new desk and dining table and donate that money? Charities often can use the cash rather than ‘things’, anyway.”  


Kerri’s eyes lit up. “Perfect! That’s exactly what we’ll do! Thank you, I feel much better.” She jumped up and got ready to leave.  


Once they got back to the house Kerri found Renfield and explained what she would like to do in making a donation to charity. And as Ben knew he would, Renfield was in total agreement. He was actually ashamed that he hadn’t thought of it himself.  


The next morning the furniture arrived. Renfield continued to work on the veranda and Kerri directed traffic. First off the truck was the desk, that took four movers to manhandle into the house. To a man they were grateful to God that they didn’t have to take the thing up the stairs!  


“Where ya want this, lady? Once we put it in place ain’t no way ya’d be able ta move it by yerself later on.”  


Kerri pointed to the predetermined place and then they set it down. Looking around the room one of the men whistled. “This is a great room! ‘N this desk is perfect for it!”  


“It was the original desk to this room in 1895,” Kerri explained. “One of these days I think we will try to find out where it was made.”  


“Sometimes there’s a brand burned or a sticker or something in a drawer,” another guy suggested as they left to bring in more stuff.  


Next was the dining table and chairs. “Ya need a chandelier over this table ‘n then the dining room’s done!” a mover said to Ben as he walked up to see the action. Then Ben had an idea, sort of like one of Renfield’s brilliant ideas. He smiled to himself.  


It was still a couple of hours before his first interview so he went upstairs and got on the phone.  


“Professor Roberts? This is Ben Fraser calling.”  


“Hello Ben, I’ve been waiting for your call.”  


Ben cleared his throat nervously. “Actually the reason for my call –”  


“You’re not calling just to say hello?” she asked, pretending to pout.  


“That of course, yes,” he stammered. “But also I was wondering if you know of someone at the University who is a specialist in very old books? We’ve found some that were in this house originally and some seem to be very old.”  


“Well, there’s Dr. Morton in the English Department. I could contact him to see if he is or knows someone who is an authority on antique books. But I’d expect something in return.”  


“Um, ah…what?”  


Marion realized at that moment that this handsome self-effacing man was actually shy. She wanted to laugh out loud. She had never met a man as handsome as this one who didn’t know it and think he was God’s gift to women! “How about lunch?” Start small and then, possibly, work up, she thought.  


Ben was vastly relieved. “That would be great,” he said.  


“I’ll call you after I speak with Dr. Morton. And Ben? Call me Marion.”  


Ben’s first two applicants were nothing special. Both young men were competent, confident and anxious to prove themselves. And ambitious, Ben could tell they wouldn’t hang around small town Canada for long. He was underwhelmed. He didn’t know exactly what it was, but he was looking for something he didn’t find in the first two.  


Candidate number three was Constable John Smith. If Ben was looking for something a little different Constable Smith was definitely it. But then again…  


The first thing the very tall young man did when he entered the room was trip and almost fall over his own feet. Embarrassed, he blushed deeply and then clumsily hurried to stand at attention and salute the superior officer.  


“Have a seat Constable,” Ben ordered. “I see from your transfer application that you have been posted at no fewer than three other detachments. And usually for no more than six months in each location. Why is that?”  


“I…that is, um…I just can’t seem to…to find a, a place where I…fit in. I was hoping…hoping to find a small enough area…where I wouldn’t…where I could…be more effective.”  


“Do you feel you have been ineffectual at your other postings?”  


“I just can’t seem to find…I’m sorry Sir, I think I’ve wasted your time.” He rose to leave but Ben stopped him.  


“Constable Turn…Constable Smith, please sit down.” Ben had almost called him Turnbull and knew right then that he had found his man. If Smith wasn’t the exact duplicate of a very young Constable Turnbull, he might just have to eat his Stetson. This man had exactly what Ben was looking for – potential. Untapped though it might be.  


“Tell me about yourself, do you have any hobbies?”  


“I love photography. Mostly wildlife but,” he hesitated and gave Ben a slightly vacuous look. “Some of the guys laugh at me because I like to take pictures of flowers too. I have some particularly delightful ones of bees pollenating dahlias. It’s – I apologize, Sir. Sometimes I tend to go on when talking about – well you know.”  


“Constable, I don’t suppose you cook, do you?”  


“No Sir, I’m afraid I can’t even boil water. Is that important?”  


“No, not in the least.” But a man can hope.  


Ben rose from the desk. “I think I have what I need, thank you for your time, Constable Smith. I will be in touch.”  


Smith shook his hand, a look of disappointment written all over his face. “Thank you, Sir.”  


Smith left the library and walked onto the porch almost colliding with Kerri, who was just walking around the corner. “Excuse me Ma’am,” he said tipping his Stetson and then he hurried away, almost tripping down the steps.  


Kerri stood and stared after him until Ben walked up to stand next to her. She muttered. “I’m sure I don’t know him but he sure reminds me of someone.”  


“Me too.”  


Ben spent the rest of the afternoon unboxing books. He found out very quickly that whoever had boxed them up had packed them in the order they had come down off the shelves. That made for quick work of setting them out. He did hold out any that looked to be of particular interest to historian.  


The folios and quartos he left lying flat and stacked them carefully on one of the shelves. He realized that this room must have originally contained a flat filing cabinet for the folios and maps that he had found.  


Once he was done, late in the afternoon, he stood back and surveyed his handiwork. “My god,” he said aloud, “I love this room!”  


Renfield came in just then. “Where you talking to someone?” he asked.  


“Just musing aloud.”  


“This looks amazing. What a grand room! That desk it just about perfect, but we need to get a proper executive chair!” he effused. “Oh, and dinner’s ready. That’s what I came in here for and I almost forgot,” he snickered.  


Ben wondered if Renfield had yet another brother he didn’t know about – whose name was John Smith.  


“You get any results from the interviews?,” Renfield asked as they walked to the kitchen.  


“As a matter of fact I’d did.”  


“You found someone to offer a position to?” Kerri asked as she set a bowl of salad in the table. “I hope it was that polite young man who almost fell down the steps. I thought he was very cute.”  


“Kerri! Ben can’t hire someone just because of the way he looks, especially if he’s clumsy.”  


Wanna bet? Ben thought.  


The second day of interviews was even more successful that the first. Ben chose all three Constables he interviewed. Constable Michael Qián, straight out of Depot and Constable Teresa ‘Terry’ Swanson who would be moving from behind a desk in London ON, and, of course Constable Stella Hunt who, just as Renfield had thought, wanted the transfer solely because of her respect for the man who would be her boss.  


Later that evening Ben made phone calls and sent follow-up emails to all those he had interviewed. He told the four, two men and two women, to plan on reporting for duty the first of the month. According to Julio, the foreman at the site, the remodeling would be done a few days prior to that.  


Then he left a message for Inspector Meers. He informed him that he had his team selected and asked him to call at his convenience. He also mentioned that he would like to speak to the Inspector about an idea he had for living quarters in the empty space upstairs above the new office.  


Now, he hoped, he was officially Corporal Benton Fraser, with his own detachment and his own town where he could live and work. And he officially admitted to himself that he was excited and really looking forward to moving forward.  


He spent what was left of the evening surfing the web. He had decided to get Kerri and Renfield a housewarming, happy getting your cast off, thank you for letting me stay with you when I wasn’t sure where my life was going, just because you are my friends, gift. Actually, he’d decided just this evening that it would be two gifts. A chandelier for the dining room for Kerri and a chair that befit that wonderful executive desk for Renfield. Now it was just a matter of determining what they might like.  


He found the chair almost immediately. It was a chocolate brown Moroccan leather high back swivel chair, with rolled arms, a button tufted back and nail head trim. The description said it was a Queen Anne style, which sounded perfect for the period of the desk, at least to Ben. He noted the store and decided to go take a look in person tomorrow. It would mean actually going to the store, but he could suck it up, as Ray always said, and do it.  


The chandelier was a different story all together. When Kerri was talking about her ‘vision’ of the dining room she’d mentioned a crystal chandelier lighted with candles. He saw any number of crystal chandeliers that had electrified candles, but how in the world was anyone supposed to know how big the thing was supposed to be? Not to mention how far it should hang down. He knew he was going to have to go shopping – in person. The chair wasn’t a problem, he knew what he wanted and where it was but there were few things Ben hated more than shopping! But Kerri was worth all the pain and suffering, and if he was lucky he would find what he needed at the first store he went to.  


Once he heard Renfield and Kerri go to bed he headed downstairs to take pictures, and dining room measurements – lots of measurements.  


He finally fell asleep with a smile. He was going to surprise both of them!

Chapter 32

Thursday morning was slated for unpacking, but most of that was already done by Ben, who had unpacked all of the books. At Mary’s storage unit he had estimated at least 30 boxes of assorted books. He estimation was just a little off however, there were 75. An entire floor to ceiling row had been hidden behind the front floor to ceiling row.  


Most of the other boxes were of things that Kerri had decided to donate, so unpacking the remaining boxes only took them an hour or so. All that remained was the china and crystal and Kerri wanted to wait to unpack and clean that until she had two good hands. She had nightmares about dropping her everyday stuff, so handling Wedgwood one handed was not an option. Those boxes were carefully stacked against the dining room wall for later.  


Once he determined there wasn’t much else for him to do, Ben announced that he had an errand to run and asked to borrow the Beast. Then he was gone.  


“Now what are we going to do?” Kerri asked. “Please take a break from you veranda obsession and let’s do something together?”  


“Can we do both?” he grinned.  


“I’d really rather not try to hold anything or scrape or whatever with just one hand –”  


“I know, and I don’t want you to. How about if we make a trip to Architectural Garden?”  


“What’s that?”  


“It’s a salvage yard with a pretty name. I called them earlier and they have quite a selection of carved porch columns.”  


“We’ll have to take my car, since Ben has yours.”  


“Is it okay?”  


“Sure! I love those kinds of places. Maybe they’ll have a chandelier for the dining room.”  


Kerri cursed her luck when the salvage yard didn’t have any lighting fixtures of any kind. The guy there said that chandeliers were especially hard to come by these days, most people sold them on the internet and they never made it as far as his shop.  


He was able to find Renfield three matching porch columns that were close enough to the originals and another one that would do in a pinch. So they put the top down on the Mustang and drove home with four porch columns hanging out of the back seat of her car.  


"You know," Kerri yelled, trying desperately to keep the wind from blowing her hair into her face, "I saw a picture once of a Mustang convertible with surf boards hanging out the back, sort of like this!"  


Renfield laughed. "I doubt we'd be able to surf on these things!"  


Kerri laughed too. "Well, that's just silly, Renny!"  


When they drove up to the house they knew immediately that they had company – there was a giallo modeno to Ray or bright yellow to the rest of them, Ferrari parked directly in front. Thinking he would find Ben and ‘his professor’ in the back garden Renfield hauled the first of the columns to the veranda. But Ben and Marion were nowhere to be found.  


Renfield didn’t find them, but Kerri did – in the library with an elderly man who was looking through Mary’s books and folios, wearing white cotton gloves and using a magnifying glass.  


“Hello!” Kerri said brightly as she walked into the room.  


“Dr. Elliott Morton, this is Kerri Turnbull. Kerri, Dr. Morton is an English professor and an antiquarian book dealer. He is very interested in your books,” Ben said.  


“Actually the books are not ours, we are just, I guess you’d call us caretakers for Mary Berkeley Moore.”  


“And she is related to Clement Berkeley?” Morton asked.  


“Yes, his granddaughter.”  


“I was just saying to Mr. Fraser –”  


“Corporal,” Marion corrected him.  


“Corporal Fraser some of these books are very rare. Would Ms. Moore be willing to sell them?”  


“I think she would rather donate them,” Ben said.  


“Actually, I think she would very much like the idea of putting them on permanent loan to the University in her grandfather’s name. Hello,” Renfield said as he came into the room, “I’m Renfield Turnbull.”  


Dr. Morton extended his hand to Renfield. “Nice to meet you. Are you authorized to speak on Ms. Moore’s behalf?”  


“Not legally, no. We would need to contact her attorney for that.  


“Are you the, ah, caretakers, as you call it, for the entirety of her grandfather’s library?” Morton asked.  


“Yes,” Kerri said. “And I agree with Renfield. Her wish is that all of her belongings that we wish to keep stay with the house. All the rest is to be donated to charity. I think she would be thrilled to have a Clement Berkeley ‘area’ in the University library.”  


“And what portion of these books and folios would you be willing to part with?”  


Renfield looked at Kerri and she looked at him. “All of them,” they said together.  


Marion spoke up, “ that’s a very sizable bequest. Are you sure?”  


“We know it’s what Mary would want. We will certainly speak to her, but it is what we will suggest,” Renfield said. “I think that all of this,” he added, gesturing around the room, “should stay together. There’s only one thing that I would ask for, if it’s in the collection. An early edition of ‘A Christmas Carol’. I had one once but I made the mistake of letting it get away,” he said sadly, more to Kerri than to the rest.  


Kerri thought she might cry.  


“I didn’t see one,” Ben admitted, knowing the significance of that particular story to Renfield and Kerri. He also was intimately familiar with the story of how Renfield ‘let it get away’. “But we will definitely look.”  


“I think I can speak for the University when I say we are overwhelmed by your generosity. We could install a prominently placed plaque with the inscription ‘On permanent loan from the Mary Berkeley Moore Foundation in memory of her beloved Grandfather Clement Berkeley’.  


Ben laughed. “You would need to remove the ‘beloved’ and she doesn’t have a foundation, but other than that I think she would like a plaque.”  


“Most people don’t, but foundation makes them feel important,” Marion said.  


“We can pay Mary a visit in the next couple of days and if she agrees we may just have found a new home for the Berkeley Library!” Ben said.  


Dr. Morton prepared to leave. “I’ll be in touch. I’m anxious to share this wonderful news the Chancellor. But, should I wait until you’ve spoken with Ms. Moore?”  


“How about if I speak with her or her companion right now?” Ben asked.  


Dr. Morton waited while Ben made the call from the parlor.  


Ben was back in just a few minutes. “Mary is sleeping but I told Rebecca we would like to come see them on Saturday and the gist of our conversation here today. She is very excited to share the information with Mary. She did ask that only two of us come so she’s not too overwhelmed, I suggest that the two of you go.”  


“Then I won’t say anything officially until I hear from you. Thank you for sharing this wonderful collection with me and possibly the entire academic community,” Dr. Morton said.  


Kerri and Renfield walked him to the door and he effused on and on about the house. “I’ve watched in great sorrow as this place deteriorated and am so glad you have taken on the responsibility of restoring it to its former glory –”  


“We call her The Grand Old Lady,” Kerri interrupted.  


“And a very appropriate title indeed! And finding Berkeley’s library intact and in such wonderful condition, well,” they thought he might cry, “it makes this old book lover’s heart sing!”  


They all chuckled as Morton hurried down the steps.  


Back in the library Marion continued to advance and Ben retreat, rather like they were in a fencing match. For every verbal thrust she made he countered with a silent parry. She could just not get him to engage with her. Finally she said, “you owe me lunch. How about right now?”  


Renfield and Kerri hesitated in the doorway long enough to hear some of the one sided conversation. Kerri just shook her head. If that woman pushed any harder Ben was going to run and hide. Kerri thought that Marion was very much like her car – showy with a lot of forcefulness. But quite possibly too much horsepower for Ben. Kerri didn’t know for sure, but she assumed Marion was an approximately 700 horsepower kind of girl – but Ben? He was more a one horsepower kind of guy.  


“Before you go, could I show you my new dressing room? It’s every girl’s dream.”  


Kerri took Marion upstairs and once they had taken the dressing room tour, and she had elicited the appropriate oohs and aahs from her companion, Kerri turned serious. “There’s something I’d like to say, if you don’t mind.”  


“I figured there was.”  


“Ben is very naïve when it comes to anything related to the opposite sex. He is also very shy. If you are interested in him, and I can tell you are, you might want to dial it back. He is one of the most wonderful men I know, but he has little positive experience with women.”  


“He’s not gay?” she asked as the thought had never crossed her mind, until this moment.  


“No,” Kerri said, “just completely inexperienced.”  


“He’s not a –”  


Again Kerri said, “no. He’s had a couple of relationships that didn’t work out so well and I think it was because the women tried to dominate him. Just take it easy and I’m sure you will be glad you did. Winning the love of Benton Fraser would be a precious thing.”  


“I’ll think about it,” Marion said as they went back downstairs.  


Ben and Marion went to lunch in her Ferrari. Two gorgeous people in a gorgeous car that were sure to turn heads wherever they went and not just because of the car.  


When Renfield and Kerri finally went to bed that night Ben and his professor still had not returned.  


“That’s certainly got to hold the record for long lunches,” Kerri chuckled.  


“So that’s what they’re calling it these days!” Renfield mused.  


“You don’t think they –”  


“Of course I do.”

Chapter 33

When they awoke Friday morning they knew it was going to be a busy day. The windows would be installed of course, but more importantly, to Kerri at least, if she had been a good girl and her arm had healed as it should, today was ‘cast getting off’ day!  


They came downstairs at 7:00 to find coffee already brewing. Through the kitchen window they could see Ben wandering around the garden with a mug of tea steaming in his hand. Kerri went out to bid him good morning while Renfield got out the makings for a quick breakfast.  


“Good morning!” Ben called when he saw Kerri walk out onto the veranda. “It’s beautiful out here this morning.”  


“Renfield is making maple biscuits to put together some peameal bacon, eggs and cheese breakfast sandwiches. You hungry?” she saw Dief’s head pop up from behind a newly planted boxwood, and Deuce’s within about 3 seconds. “I’m talking to Ben, not you two! I’ll bet you both have already eaten!”  


“That sounds delicious! Yes, I’m hungry. And yes, they have eaten. Don’t let them tell you otherwise. I think a certain wolf is a definite bad influence on a certain young pup! Happy getting your cast off day, by the way.”  


“I hope it happens! I’ve had just about enough of this thing. It will be nice to wiggle my fingers again. And hold on to things with two hands and…” The litany went on and on.  


They had just finished breakfast when the first truck drove up. They walked out to see a total of five pickup and larger trucks parked in front and up and down the street.  


“I hope the neighbors don’t mind!” Kerri exclaimed. “They’re not particularly friendly.”  


“I’m sure they’re just waiting to see how beautiful we make this house – then they’ll be bringing over little housewarming gifts – just to see what we’ve done with the inside!”  


“I was out walking the dogs this morning and someone asked me if I lived in the old rat trap. I assumed he meant the Grand Old Lady, so I said ‘absolutely, isn’t it wonderful!’. He didn’t say much after that.”  


“Well Ben, next time you go for a walk wear your red serge! Then see what they say,” Kerri grinned.  


“Oh! Speaking of that my new uniforms arrived yesterday. I can now officially wear the rank of corporal!”  


“Congratulations!” Kerri hugged him.  


“But that’s not going to last long! Once you’ve got your detachment established you’ll become Sergeant Benton Fraser,” Renfield said.  


They started installing the windows immediately, but Renfield needed to speak with the foreman of the crew. “I know this is very last minute, but my wife would really like a leaded glass window in an upstairs bedroom.”  


“We’ll do whatever you want. It’ll have to be specially made, so we’ll just leave the old window in place until it comes in. Show me which one.”  


They walked around to the back of the house and Renfield pointed to the dressing room window. “That won’t be any problem. I’ve got the measurements so I’ll just take this new one back and order another one. You want it to be like the others?”  


“Actually I’m glad you asked. As a surprise I’d like it to be really ornate – like this one I found on your website.” Renfield showed the man a picture on his phone.  


“Never installed one of them before. It looks like it belongs in the Sistine Chapel or something.”  


“My wife’s had a rough couple of months, with the broken arm and all and I’d like to do something special for her. It’s just a dressing room, but she is really excited about it.”  


“What is it with women and closets? The wife’s always begging me for more closet space! I gotta keep all my stuff in a spare bedroom, just to make her happy!”  


Both men rolled their eyes and shrugged their shoulders. “Well, whatever,” the man said. “Happy wife, happy life, or so I’ve heard.” He got on his phone and ordered a replacement window.  


At 9:30 it was time for Kerri’s appointment. Ben asked them if they would mind taking the Mustang because he had another errand and would like to use the Beast. So they drove to her appointment with the top down, just enjoying the warm summer morning.  


“I’m nervous,” Kerri admitted as they drove.  


“It’s not going to hurt. I had a huge cast when I broke my leg and getting it off was the best part of the whole thing.”  


“I’m just worried that there’ll be something wrong and they won’t take it off yet. I dreamed last night that we were old and gray and I still had this blasted cast on my arm!”  


“Do you want me to come into the exam room with you?” he asked as they pulled up to the medical building.  


“No, I’ll be fine. Just sit in the waiting room in case I pass out of something.”  


Kerri didn’t even get the chance to sit down before it was her turn to see the doctor. “Good luck,” Renfield called to her as she disappeared down the hall.  


He waited and waited and waited some more. He had waited so long that he was beginning to become concerned and was about to ask the receptionist if anything was wrong when Kerri appeared – minus one cast!  


“It’s off! Look! I can wiggle my fingers and if I am careful I can even wave goodbye!”  


“It took a long time. I was beginning to worry.”  


“He wanted to do an x-ray and the tech was a little backed up. BUT, everything is fine! I don’t even have to do physical therapy. I’ve got some exercises to do a couple of times a day but that’s it! I’m done!!”  


“Let’s get some lunch to celebrate.”  


“But don’t you want to watch the window guys work?”  


Renfield snickered, that old clueless Renny snicker that she saw far too little of these days. “I forgot! I was so excited about you’re getting the cast off. But we’re going to have a party tonight so that will make up for it.”  


The house was a beehive of activity when they returned. Workers were coming and going carrying all sorts of tools and three or four of them were hauling windows. Their Grand Old Lady was really coming together.  


They found Ben waiting for them in the dining room. He was standing in front of two huge boxes covered with tarps and gigantic red bows on each. Ben had the most self-satisfied grin on his face.  


“What’s THAT?” Kerri exclaimed, peering around him to get a better look at the boxes.  


“Those,” he announced, “are for later. This is for you – now.”  


“Oh Ben, thank you!” she said, taking the small jewelry box from him.  


“Happy getting your cast off day!”  


The small box contained a delicate gold necklace. Linked into the chain were small words that read ‘Friends are family forever’.  


Dumbstruck, she stared at the slender chain. After a couple of minutes she looked at Ben, her eyes bright with tears, but she still didn’t say anything.  


“Do you want me to fasten it for you?” Renfield whispered.  


As if on autopilot she held up her hair and Renfield fastened the clasp. “Sweetheart you need to say something,” he whispered.  


Rather than say anything she stepped up to Ben and slowly put her arms around his waist. She leaned her head against his chest and just held on. Finally she whispered, “thank you. I am never going to take this off.”  


“Thanks a lot, my friend!” Renfield said sarcastically. “How in the world am I ever going to live up to a gift like this?”  


“You’d better try!” she teased as she pulled away from Ben. “Thank you,” she said softly. “This means the world to me.”  


Ben watched her off and on for the rest of the day. Every so often she would absentmindedly touch the necklace and smile. He had never been so proud of himself!  


By 5:00 the workers were done for the day. Now it was time to celebrate, with dinner, chocolate brownies, vanilla ice cream and presents! Kerri asked if they could do presents first, to which both men responded with a resounding ‘NO”. She pouted for a bit and then remembered the brownies.  


They made dinner simple. It was hot, they were emotionally drained and they really just wanted to relax, so Renfield grilled some ribs, boiled some corn on the cob and made coleslaw. It didn’t take long at all for them to polish off all he had prepared and almost an entire package of napkins. Then came the brownies.  


They hadn’t yet eaten a proper meal in the dining room and Kerri sure didn’t want their first meal at that beautiful antique table to be ribs, but Ben insisted that they at least have dessert in there. Especially since that’s where he’d put their presents.  


“I wanted to thank you,” he said before he let Kerri at her gift. “When Ray texted me that you needed us, I was just glad to be useful. When I lost my position in Chicago and couldn’t find another one I was feeling ineffectual and not sure what I was going to do next. You gave me a place to stay until I could get my bearings, and I very much appreciate that. I also appreciate working on that garden. I had no idea I would love doing that so much. Anyway, thank you for being a friend to me and here’s my way expressing that.”  


To their surprise Kerri told Renfield to go first. “You’re sure?” he asked.  


“Sorry about the wrapping, there just wasn’t enough paper in all of Toronto to cover these huge boxes,” Ben said as Renfield removed the tarp and then tore open the box. The chair was in one piece, so all they had to do was screw the legs to the swivel mechanism and viola – a beautiful, yet masculine desk chair to perfectly accent Clement Berkeley’s desk.  


“Thank you!” Renfield exclaimed. “It’s exactly what I envisioned to go with that desk. Now we’ll get some leather recliners, maybe a chaise lounge or settee, sound equipment and a huge flat screen and I will have the perfect library/man cave.”  


“Can we please just call it a library?” Kerri begged. “Man cave makes me think of a place where a man goes to hide from his wife.”  


“Library it is!”  


“Let’s take it in there and see how it looks!”  


“Don’t you want to open you’re gift?”  


“Next. Let’s finish with yours first.”  


Renfield rolled his new chair across the hall, through the parlor and into the library. Once he had it in position behind the desk he sat gingerly, like a king trying out his new throne.  


“Perfect!” Kerri declared as she snapped a picture with her phone. “The title shall be ‘The King Directs His Kingdom.”  


Renfield looked at Ben in all seriousness. “Thank you, Ben. This is perfect – and very thoughtful,”  


“Now me!” Kerri said, sounding just like an excited little girl, as she hurried back to the dining room.  


She snatched the bow off the top of the box and then pulled off the tarp to reveal a plain, but heavy duty, cardboard box. “Oh, Ben, you shouldn’t have! Just what I always wanted – a cardboard box!”  


Then she tore open the flaps. “Oh my! Oh my goodness!” She couldn’t see the whole thing but could see enough to know exactly what it was. “It’s gorgeous! Renny look! It’s a crystal candle chandelier!”  


“This comes with a bit of explanation,” Ben said as he and Renfield tried to manhandle the huge thing out of the box. “It’s not original, but an authentic copy. It’s not real lead crystal but cut glass instead. The real thing cost just a tad over what I currently earn in a year. According to the woman at the store it is exactly the right size for your table and the dimensions of this room. From how you described it in your vision or dream or whatever –”  


“Ben,” Kerri interrupted him, “would you stop blithering and let me say – I love it, I love you! It is better than perfect!” And for the second time in one day she hugged him.  


That night, during pillow talk Kerri admitted something to Renfield. “I’m sad,” she said. “We’ve sort of come to the end of a huge chapter in our lives. Ray’s gone home with a new love, Ben is going to be moving on to a whole exciting new career and a big, big chunk of our renovations are done. Now that you’re overcoming your PTSD and I’ve got that dumb cast off I wonder what lies ahead for us?”  


“I don’t know,” he said. “And I don’t know that I want to. I’ve always believed that God gives us the strength to handle whatever life throws in our path, but I’d like to think that maybe we’re not going to have anything thrown in our path for a long while. But I do know one thing –”  


“What?”  


“That I love you yesterday, today and forever,” and then he kissed her.

Epilogue

6 Months later:  


Benton Fraser lived in Berkeley House for three months after he started to work in Borealis. Before he finally moved out for good he continued to help Renfield and Kerri with the house, evenings and weekends, focusing primarily on the planting of countless rose bushes. Marion suggested, and the Turnbulls agreed that roses would be the most era specific and easiest to maintain of all the authentic Victorian garden options. So, with the paid help of Seamus McRorie and Tom Rigby Jr. Ben and Marion planted rose bushes. White roses were planted in the beds closest to the house for their late evening fragrance, then the palest pink and so on, each bed containing a deeper color as they worked their way to the bottom of the garden. The last bed contained the darkest red called Freedom Red. Known as the “red of lovers,” it’s color signified one’s love, respect, passion, desire, purity and sincerity. A rose truly representative of Renfield and Kerri’s love for each other.  


They also restored the fountains and were able to run electricity to them, making operating them a whole lot easier than in Victorian times. And Seamus got his wish – with electricity came lights for each fountain. Shortly before his upstairs apartment in the RCMP detachment was completed Ben and Renfield also began the construction of the new summer house. Renfield would have to complete it on his own, but the basic framing of the structure was done prior to Ben’s departure.  


About two months after Kerri had her cast removed the painters came. The porch and veranda were completed and even Kerri’s ornate leaded glass dressing room window had been installed. After a long and, at a few points, contentious discussion Renfield reluctantly agreed that having professionals paint the house was a good idea. With five different colors of paint it would have driven Renfield batty to figure what color went where so he made the call and hired it done. Once finished he had to admit that Berkeley house was a beautiful thing, that would probably never have been finished in his lifetime if he had attempted the painting himself.  


Mary Berkeley Moore passed away just shortly after the dedication of an entire room of the University Library in honor of her grandfather. In the end she allowed the large dedication plaque to read ‘…in memory of her beloved grandfather…’ She allowed that wording to be included due to one thing – maps. The discovery, among his books and folios of three large volumes of flat maps reminded her of a sweet memory from her girlhood. She had spent long hours with her grandfather going over these maps, with him telling her stories of pirates and sailing ships and the South Sea Islands. She had forgotten all of that in her rush to condemn her grandfather as a hardened, bitter old man. Mary was only too happy to loan the entirety of Clement’s library to the University. The only proviso was that the maps stay with the house, and the University Regents heartily agreed. She attended the ceremony in a wheelchair, having declined rapidly after finally releasing her burden of Berkeley house and its belongings. In the end she died a happy woman – happier than she could ever remember being, with her cousin Kerri by her side.  


Kerri never was able to prove that she and Mary were related. Rachel had promised to help her do the research but since she lived far away that just never happened. And since Kerri didn’t have the patience it took to learn how to do the work herself she just sort of let the matter drop. She and Mary just agreed that they must be cousins of some sort and left it at that.  


And this tale could not be truly complete without an update on the man who figured so prominently in the lives of Renfield and Kerri – Detective Ray Kowalski. Here is just a taste of what is to come for their best friend:  


Kerri had just walked up to her front door when her phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket as best she could, while holding three grocery bags, to see who was calling and smiled when she saw his name. “Hold on a sec,” she said trying to hold the phone between her ear and her shoulder and unlock the door. “I’ve got to put my groceries down.” She rushed to the dining room table, almost spilling a basket of cherry tomatoes in the process.  


“Whew!” she let out a breath as she started to talk to her caller. “You caught me just as I was coming in from work. Hi Ray,” she said as she caught her breath, “what’s up?”  


“I gotta have a reason ta call my second best girl?”  


“Sure you do, when it’s the middle of the week and you know Renfield’s not home from work yet.”  


“I just wanted ya ta be the first ta know…”  


“What? Just spit it out!”  


“She said yes!”  


“Yippee! It’s about time! This is the best news I’ve heard in a long time. I’m so excited – wait, I’m the first? Not even her dad or your folks?”  


“Yep, we both wanted ya ta know, and can you keep a secret?” They both knew that was a stupid question. It wouldn’t be two minutes before Renfield knew too. “Okay, a secret from everybudy ‘cept Turnbull?”  


“Okay,”  


“I’m gonna be a dad.”  


“OH MY GOD!” Kerri screamed. “I am so happy! Can I do a happy dance?”  


“As long as ya don’t sing!”  


“That wasn’t nice!” she pouted for about two seconds. “When! When’s the wedding and when’s the baby due?” she asked as she danced around the room.  


“Wedding soon, baby late April.”  


“Can I be Auntie Kerri?”  


“Sure. Ya are, aren’t ya?”  


“Are you happy, Ray?”  


“Sorta scared, but really happy. Happier than I’ve ever been.”  


The End


End file.
